Your Love's A Drug
by GoinnGaGa
Summary: I'm supposed to hate you and until just recently, I did. And now I wonder, why do I want to spend every minute of the day with you? Why do I want to protect you from everything that will hurt you in any way? And why do I love you so much, that it hurts?
1. The Hot Topic

**Your Love's A Drug**

**A/N: Alright guys! My first Paul and Jake story! I had this idea and then I just had to make it happen! I hope that you will like it! It will get better after this chapter, I promise! But this was just the starter! So please read and enjoy! And I hope that you review! Oh, and the story title is based on Leighton Meester's song, "Your Love's A Drug" not Kesha's! Hahaha just to clear things up!**

**

* * *

**

**The Hot Topic**

**Jake's POV**

"Look! There's the welcome sign!" My dad, Billy Black, pointed out excitedly from the driver's seat of the car.

Instead of basking in the glory of a shitty old sign, I rolled my eyes, let my head fall back against the rest, and turned up the volume on my iPod. Madonna was now blasting in my ears, singing about not wanting to hear that some guy is sorry. I know that it would seem kind of weird for an eighteen year old guy to be listening to Madonna, but I didn't care. She was like my idol…well her and Lady Gaga. They were both amazing, and incredibly talented and creative women. Now, I know what you're thinking…why is it that my idols are women? Well, let's put it this way, I have something in common with Lady Gaga…I want to take rides on disco-sticks.

I lifted my head from the head rest, and looked to my left at my twin sisters Rebecca and Rachel. They were both older than me by a year, which would obviously make them nineteen. Why they were still living at home, was beyond me. But aside from that, I was always jealous of them…and not just because they would get to leave this horrible happy-go-lucky family. I was jealous of their talents. Rebecca was an amazing artist, and Rachel was one of the best drama students at our old school in California.

I, on the other hand, was talentless. I tried the whole art thing…as well as the writing thing, the acting thing, the music thing, but I guess know that I am making a list, I should say that I'm not COMPLETLEY hopeless. I have actually taken a liking to cooking, and I'm not too bad at it either. So if anything…I was hoping that this new house would have a decent kitchen.

After a few songs had played, we were now pulling up to an alright looking two story red house. There were a few windows placed here and there, and there were barley any neighbors around. The houses were widely spread apart, and at this observation, I opened the car door and stepped out onto a kind of dirty driveway. I walked around the car and onto the grassy lawn to get a better look at the house, and it looked the same as it did inside the car. I had to wait for my parents to get out of the car and unlock the door before any of the kids could go inside.

The inside was already unpacked and everything was in its designated place. While everyone was looking around the house, I skipped everything else and went to the kitchen. I was happy to find that it was pretty nice. I mean the appliances weren't top of the line, but they weren't antiques either, so I could work with them. As I smiled to myself I left the kitchen and was met by my mom, Sarah.

"So how do you like the kitchen sweetie?" She asked me with a smile. She was an amazing cook, and she would always help me with whatever I needed in the kitchen. I loved her to death, but lately we haven't been spending the same amount of time together that we used to.

"I can't wait to start cooking in there soon!" I smiled at her as we began walking towards the stairs.

I went up first, and she followed a few steps behind. She led me to my room and I almost jumped for joy when I saw that it looked exactly the same as before when we were in California. All my posters of my favorite singers and random magazine clippings were pinned up to the wall. My bed was against a wall by the window and my desk was near a closet with my black laptop sitting on it. I had a dresser closer to my bedroom door, but that didn't matter to me. I could finally SLEEP IN A BED, instead of a damn back seat with my sisters! I nearly ran to it and hopped on it and landed comfortably on it. I placed the side of my face against my pillow and laughed, before I remembered that my mom was still watching me from the doorway.

She was giggling, "Well, I'll be taking my leave now." She smiled before exiting, and closing the door behind her.

I knew that she wasn't completely finished with me yet, so I began counting to myself.

Three…Two…One…and…

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she swung the door open, "I forgot to mention that your father and some of his old friends are getting together for a bonfire at the beach tonight! So, we will be leaving around seven…which is in an hour!" She smiled and then closed the door again.

I rolled my eyes with a small chuckle. My mom was always forgetting something. But this thing…this bonfire…was something that I could have lived without knowing. I was getting nervous about seeing the people of this tiny little reservation named La Push, again. We used to visit this place every summer, and I had actually grown kind of close to the kids here…but things change. I got older…and liked _different_ things. I grew distant, and soon, we just stopped visiting all together. But now, dad was retired, and mom was able to work from whatever location as an online journalist, he decided that we should just move out here.

For my family, it was like a heaven. For me, it was a living hell.

Before I knew it, my mom was knocking on my door asking if I was ready to go. I didn't really have anyone to impress so I just stayed in my jeans, plain black tee, and white zip up jacket as we left.

An upside to this small little place? The beach was within walking distance of my house. So we were there within five minutes. I had come prepared with my iPod, just in case I got really bored here. I saw people gathered around a fire, sitting on logs and folding chairs. Everyone was so…tanned…with black hair. At least we had that much in common.

"Billy!" Some guy greeted my dad as he stood and gave my dad a big hug. My dad returned the gesture. "And I remember this group of people here!" He smiled at us all, hugging us one by one, each one getting more and more awkward.

"You guys remember these kids!" He spoke to the small group that was huddled around the fire. "That's my wife Sue, and my kids Leah and Seth." He pointed to a trio that all smiled and waved. "These are Seth's friends, Collin and Brady." He now pointed to two kids who were sitting near Seth. "That right there is Emily." He pointed to a young woman who was stunningly beautiful, but she had a horrible scar on the left side of her face. "Old Quil right there!" He pointed to an elderly man. After that I tuned out, just looking up at the starry sky…or at least the parts of the sky that weren't completely covered in the gray clouds.

Before I knew it, I was standing alone, as my family had joined the group around the fire. I saw the girl named Leah stand up and approach me.

"Hey!" She greeted me with a smile. "I bet that you don't remember me huh?"

Truth be told, I kind of did. I would kind of always be with her and Emily…and if I remember correctly, they were cousins.

"A little bit. But I'm sorry to say that it isn't really much." I returned the smile.

"C'mon, let's walk by the water. We can catch up." She offered, and I nodded, so we began walking together in the dim lighting that the slightly covered moon gave off. "So, how are you? It's been forever since I saw you! We used to hang out all the time!"

I chuckled at her slightly excited tone. "Well I've been good. And now that I live out here, we can probably pick up on our old habits…it was always me, you, and Emily right?"

I noticed that Leah made a disgusted face when I said her name.

"What was that about?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well…while you've been gone…things have happened. Like…I started dating this guy, Sam, and we were totally in love. Like head over heels, crazy in love."

"But Leah, aren't you only like…nineteen?"

"Yeah, but this was like crazy love! I'm serious. But back to the story. So we were crazy in love, and then all of the sudden, one day, he dumps me. And do you know what he said?" She asked me, knowing that I didn't. "He said that he didn't love me, at all! And that he was in love with my cousin, Emily. Stupid bitch."

I chuckled a bit under my breath, "So you've got some family drama huh?"

"That's putting it nicely." She groaned, "I just don't understand it. How could feelings just change over-night? It doesn't just happen like that…I mean, there's nothing that I can do about it now, but it still just bugs the shit out of me. I always think what did I do wrong? What's wrong with me?" She said as a tear escaped from her eyes. "Oh shit. Look at me! I'm over here pouring my heart out with my drama, sorry about that."

"Nah, don't trip. Isn't that what best friends are for?" I gave her a warm smile and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so. And now that you know something personal about me, you have to tell me something personal about yourself!" She poked my side.

"Hmm…" Do I put her to the test of real friendship and let her in on my little secret? "I'm gay." I said, just putting it out there. I didn't want to waste my time building this 'BFF' friendship for nothing.

She stopped and stared at me, staying quiet. Ah, I knew that she wouldn't be accepting. Or so I thought before I saw the big grin that spread across her face.

"How cool!" She squealed as she attacked me with a hug. "Okay, now we totally have to be best friends!"

Hearing that made me so happy. I was used to being rejected by some of the people that I had told back in Cali. I mean usually people wouldn't know what to do about it. Some were cool with it, like Leah, and others were totally freaked and wanted nothing to do with me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled back at her as I returned the hug.

"Ugh! Thank the lord that its summer! We can totally just go around and check out guys!" She laughed once we broke apart. "I wish that Seth was gay…"

I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably, "Oh my God! That was so funny!"

"Well it's true!" She laughed again before turning and making a little disgusted noise.

"What?" I asked, looking back towards the bonfire area that I realized we were avoiding.

I saw about five guys walk up to the rest of the group. They were all tall, dark, and sexy. The only wore some jeans that they had cut into shorts. They didn't wear shoes, and they all had the same short cropped haircut that I had. Kind of weird…and creepy. They were like a five person cult.

"Sam Uley and his little fucking gang of bitches." She spat out bitterly.

"So…which one is Sam?" I asked sounding a bit confused. I mean…there were five of them there so it was a reasonable question.

"Just wait to see the one that goes to the slut." She told me.

I watched carefully, and then I saw one of them walk up and grab Emily in a tight embrace. He seemed to be the tallest and the seemed to have the most muscles.

"Oh." Was all that I could get out when I saw them kiss.

Leah made a fake vomiting noise before turning her back to the bonfire again.

"Makes me sick!" She chuckled. But I could tell that it was just a mask to hide the pain and hurt that she was feeling.

I decided not to ponder on the subject but instead ask about the others.

"Who are the other guys there?"

"Oh, well Embry and Jared are the two standing closest to the lovebirds. Embry is on the left. The other two, who are…talking to my brother?" She asked sounding kind of frustrated, before actually stalking off towards them.

I quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that…the last time that those two talked to my brother and his friends, they convinced them to try streaking. Let's just say that it wasn't pretty." Leah scoffed as she now stood next to her brother.

"Paul, what did I tell your dumb ass about trying to get them to do your dumb fucking ideas?" She nearly yelled.

I looked around and everyone else seemed to ignore this small outburst. We were a bit separated from the rest of the group so I just paid all my attention to what was happening in front of me.

"Aw Leah it was all in good…" He stopped mid sentence when he looked past Leah and gave me a curios look. When our eyes met, I swear I saw his face turn a bit pink and his eyes widened a bit. He didn't bother to finish his sentence; instead he turned and walked away with a string of curse words being said under his breath.

"Hey…HEY! I'm not done with you!" Leah yelled after him.

The six of us, Leah, me, the other guy from Sam's crew, and Seth and his friends, stood staring after him in confusion. We saw him grab Sam and drag him away from the group where they could talk in private.

"I wonder what they're…" Leah began to whisper to me. She stopped when we saw Paul whisper something to Sam, and then we saw the strange look that he sent in my direction. "Oh, never mind." She chuckled. "I was going to ask what you thought they were talking about, but now it seems that it's kind of obvious what the hot topic is. You." She poked the tip of my nose.

I didn't know whether or not I should be insulted or flattered at this point.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think! Let me know if you think that I should continue with this or not! And also, if you have any suggestions, let me know as well! Love you for reading! And also, I would like to thank **_**twilightHDfan **_**and **_**Pace1818 **_**because they really inspired this whole idea!**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**


	2. Remember Me Now?

**Your Love's A Drug**

**A/N: OH EM GEE! Thank you all so much! I got so many reviews! I was like…crazy happy! Hahaha I was really scared that people wouldn't like it, but so many people did! I want to say a big "Thank You," to everyone who reviewed and alerted or foavorited this story! I hope that you will all continue to read and review! Also, I apologize that this is a bit late, and also if someone reviewed and I didn't reply to it! I try and get to everybody, but I have four stories in progress so it is kind of hard to keep track! So, here is chapter two! I hope that you enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight related things!**

**

* * *

**

**Remember Me Now?**

**Paul's POV**

"Aw c'mon kid, just try it!" I said in an attempt to convince Seth, or one of his two friends, to do something.

"No way Paul!" Seth shook his head furiously. "There is no was in hell you're going to get me to do _that_!"

"Aw c'mon, all you have to do is go over to Quil…and pull his pants down." Jared explained the situation once again.

Quil and Embry were the pranksters of our little "pack", and we were just trying to get 'em back for all of the pranks that they played on us. We came to Seth knowing that we would be able to convince him, or one of his little friends, to do it for us. It would take a bit of time to try and persuade them, but it would get done before the end of this bonfire is done.

"Aw shit," Jared spoke in an annoyed tone, "here comes Leah."

I put on a small smile as I watched Leah Clearwater stomp her way towards us. She had been such a bitter bitch ever since Sam left her for Emily. It wasn't like Sam had chosen to leave her, he couldn't help it. It was a wolf thing, and he just couldn't fight it. Emily was his life now…even if she was Leah's cousin. Even though she is a bitch, I have to say, Leah is pretty hot.

"Paul, what did I tell your dumb ass about trying to get them to do your dumb fucking ideas?" She nearly yelled at me.

I wasn't surprised when nobody turned to see what was happening. Everyone had grown used to her temper.

"Aw Leah it was all in good…" I began to say but then I saw someone standing behind her and I peered over her shoulder to see who it was. I didn't recognize the guy. He had the same short hair that every member of the pack had, as well as the same tanned skin that everyone on the rez had. And his chocolate colored eyes were…I just lost my train of thought. It didn't matter though as long as I was looking into his nice eyes….whoa. What the fuck? Oh shit did I just….

I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes widened. I had to talk to Sam NOW! I turned to leave without bothering to finish my conversation with Leah. I let a long string of curses out under my breath as I left.

"Hey…HEY! I'm not done with you!" Leah yelled after me.

I ignored her madness and continued my trek to Sam. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the bonfire.

"H-hey? Paul what the fuck!" He scolded me in his usual husky commanding tone.

"I'm sorry…but this is an emergency…like a wolf emergency." I said, explaining my actions.

He immediately went from frustrated, to understanding, "What happened?"

"W-who is that guy standing over there with the Clearwater kids?" I asked in a low tone to make sure that no one would be able to hear except for Sam and me.

Sam looked towards him curiously before turning back to me, "That's Jacob Black, Billy and Sarah Black's son. Why?"

Do I tell him? Do I just use the 'I was just curious' excuse? What do I say? He would find out eventually…aw, the hell with it.

"I think I imprinted on him." I whispered again.

Sam let out a low chuckle as he patted me on the back, "Good luck with that." He began turning to walk away.

"Sam!" I began following him back to the bonfire, "What do I do?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. It would probably be wise to talk to the kid. Just an idea." He chuckled.

How could be laugh at me, I'm a nervous wreck right now. I've just imprinted…on A GUY! Oh God, this is not happening right now! Of all the people in La Push, I had to imprint on a freaking GUY! I didn't understand this shit at all.

I turned my head to sneak a peek at the boy named Jacob and saw him talking to the Clearwater kids and the other two kids whose names I couldn't remember. As I watched one of the two other guys there touch Jacob, I felt anger and jealousy rise inside of me. A low growl rumbled out of my mouth, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew that it was Sam, and I turned my head back towards him.

"Calm down. I know that you have a temper, and I understand that you may get a bit jealous, but control yourself." He advised me. I noticed that Emily was standing next to him giving me a sympathetic smile.

I looked down at the sandy ground and slowly nodded. He was right, I was known for my short temper. I wasn't quite sure what was happening, but I decided that I should go and try talking to him. I looked back towards him and caught him laughing. He looked so cute with that big smile on his face.

I took in a deep breath before turning and beginning to walk towards him.

"Good luck!" Emily and Sam both cheered happily.

Ugh, I could only wish that I could have a relationship like theirs…well minus the bitchy ex I guess. I took in a deep breath and then walked over to his little group. Jared tried to catch my attention, but I ignored him and continued on towards my imprint.

Once there, all conversation seemed to stop and they all just looked at me like I was some kind of alien.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"What do you want?" Leah snapped at him.

He didn't seem to be hurt or anything as his eyes wandered over the group, but continuously came back to me.

"Hey, I uh….I just wanted to say that I'm….s-sorry." He stuttered through the word as though it was hurting him to say it.

Leah's face twisted in confusion, "Paul…what the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you apologizing?"

"Well…I guess for trying to get Seth to do my dirty work." He said, his eyes still drifting to me on every other word.

"Oh." Was all she said, she seemed a little bit too stunned to say anything.

Seth smiled, "It's okay."

Paul seemed to smirk before turning all of his attention towards me, "Um…hi. I don't think that we've met."

He extended a hand and I just kind of…stared at it for a second. Did he seriously not remember me? I certainly remembered him. I mean, sure, I didn't recognize him when I first saw him, but I sure as hell remembered him as well as all of the hell that he put me through as a kid.

I looked up from his hand to glare at him, "Oh, we've met." I said bitterly.

He seemed hurt by my words as he withdrew his hand, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure…what? Don't you remember me?" I asked him, even though I kind of already knew the answer.

He began thinking for a second, before shaking his head again.

"Well, it was a long time ago. Let me refresh your memory. I was six and you were eight. I would be having fun with the other kids, but you made sure to ruin it all. You had beaten me up pretty good a few times, hell; you were the reasons why I began to hate this place. You made my life a living hell, so don't try and be friends now. You burned that bridge twelve years ago."

His took in a deep breath and seemed to be unable to speak. He nervously scratched the back of his neck before looking back up at me.

"Remember me now?" I asked with mock sincerity.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. Maybe we can…"

"Start fresh? I don't know about that." I shook my head slowly before looking back up to see his pained expression. "It was nice seeing you again Paul." I smirked before turning my back towards him and pulling Leah away, and back to the water.

We walked along the coast line in a comfortable silence.

"Wow." Leah finally broke the silence with a chuckle, "And I thought that I was a bitch. That shit was ice cold Jake!"

I laughed along with her, "Yeah, I guess that it kinda was. But he deserved it." I said with a nod.

"Yeah I guess." She chuckled again, "What a way to make a first impression huh?"

After a few more minutes of small talk I decided to head home. It was getting fairly dark, and I was obviously the only one from my family who wasn't have the best time of the year here. Leah and I exchanged cell phone numbers so that we would be able to contact each other tomorrow. I happily walked back into our new home, unlocking the door with our hidden spare key, and immediately went up to my room. I changed into a pair of sweats and a plain white t-shirt and flopped down onto my comfortable bed. I plugged my headphones into my ears and then hit the play button on my iPod. I was surprised that I didn't have to use it at all tonight, but I always listened to my music before bed, it sped up the falling asleep process.

It didn't take long before I drifted off into a comfortable sleep. My dreams were filled with all of the things that I had left behind in California. I knew that I would miss everything and everybody but I had to make this small sacrifice to make my family happy. I knew that this would be hard to get through, but eventually I would get used to it.

I woke up to with sluggish movements. I tried wiping the sleep from my face by scrubbing my hands over my face. It didn't work out so well. I plugged in my iPod to recharge it for a bit, and then went downstairs. I found Rachel fumbling with the coffee maker in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I greeted, causing her to jump slightly.

"Good morning…" she paused, still fumbling with the coffee maker, "do you know how to work this damn thing?"

I chuckled as I moved over to the coffee machine and pushed the power button to start the process.

"Oh." She said sounding frustrated. "Why did you leave so early last night?"

"I was just kind of tired from the trip I guess. I mean, sleeping in a car wasn't exactly the best." I scratched the back neck nervously for some reason. "Also because I ran into Paul Meraz again."

Rachel's face lit up, "Oh my goodness, he is soooo HOT!"

My eye twitched, "What?"

"He is so sexy! Did you see his body last night? DAMN!" She giggled.

Was she seriously gushing about the guy that made my childhood summers a living hell? I ran through the conversation once more in my head…yup. She was. I'm sure that she didn't quite remember Paul beating me up as a kid, but this was a tad too much for me right now.

"I'm going for a run." I said before leaving the kitchen and heading back up towards my room.

I changed into a pair of black running sweats with white stripes going up the sides and a white sweatshirt that I always wore when I went running. I put on my running shoes and grabbed my iPod off of the charger before heading out of the house.

I plugged my headphones into my ears again and restarted the song that was already in progress. I turned up the volume and put it in my pocket before beginning my morning run. Drums and a bass began filling my ears before Amy Winehouse began singing.

"_**Meet you downstairs in the bar and her**_

_**Your rolled up sleeves in your skull t-shirt"**_

I loved this song. I loved the feeling of running around in the cold morning air. It totally canceled out the rising temperature of my exercising body. Only a few sweat beads formed on my forehead as I took in deep breaths. I wiped the sweat away and looked around at my surroundings. Houses, trees, and clouds. Every house seemed different though, and the more I thought about it, the less and less I cared. Eventually I had to stop to take a breather. I wasn't really aware of how long I had been moving, all I knew was that Amy Winehouse was long gone. I looked up at the grey clouds letting the cold morning air wash over my face. I looked around once again, trying to get used to my surroundings and that's when I saw Paul. He was walking out of a house that was painted an odd yellow color. He held a trash bag, and was walking out to the trash can that was sitting on the curb. He hadn't seen me yet since he kept his gaze on the floor that he was walking on. I watched every step that he made, and for some strange reason, I found myself hoping that he would look up and see me. When he placed the trash bag in the can and then finally looked up and saw me standing there, taking in deep breaths.

Now I had a decision to make.

Do I go and try talking to him? Or do I continue my run and act as if I never saw him?

Decisions, decisions.

* * *

**A/N:** **Okay! There it is! Done! Hahaha I hope that you enjoyed it! So, I'm not to sure whether or not I should have Jake stop and talk to Paul in the next chapter or not. So let me know what your thoughts are about that! And please review! It really motivates me to continue writing this story! Thank you so much for reading!**

**oxox**

**GoinnGaGa**


	3. Persuasion

**Your Love's A Drug**

**A/N: So guys, here is another chapter! I hope that you will enjoy! Hmm…did you guys like the last chapter? I hope so…cuz here I am…writing this new chapter. Hahaha um…I want to thank everyone that reviewed! Also thanks to everyone who did all that other good stuff with this story! And I want to say sorry if updates get a bit weird until the 18****th**** because of all my end of the year projects and shizz! Ahahaha oh and I made a FaceBook! Hahaha so if you want the link, let me know! Hahaha on with the chapter! Sorry if it is a bit…short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY Twilight related things!**

**

* * *

**

Paul's POV

I let out a sigh as I heard the loud slam of the front door. At least the war was over, for now. I knew that there would be more, there was always more. Just because he decided to leave, didn't mean that he was finished. I got out of bed and pulled on some pajama bottoms, so that I wouldn't be walking around nude, and left my room. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air as I made my way down the hallway and into the front room. I heard soft sobs coming from the kitchen and the silence was broken. My shoulders began to droop a bit as I made my way to the kitchen and found my mom crying on the floor. I tried helping her up off of the floor, but she pushed me away.

"Don't touch me! I don't need your pity!" She yelled as she stumbled off of the floor and moved towards her room.

I knew that she had gotten there when I heard another door slam. I let out another sigh as I looked around the kitchen and found shattered glass scattered on the floor.

"I guess that it got worse than I thought." I mumbled to myself as I reached for the broom and dust pan.

After I had the mess cleaned up and thrown in the trash can, I decided to dump the almost full trash. As I walked out the door, trash bag in hand, I watched the pavement as I walked along the stone path to the trash bins outside. I began thinking about my encounter with Jacob last night. He seemed pretty adamant about his feelings towards me. He even crushed any dreams of having a fresh start and even just being friends. He gave me the coldest look, but I didn't blame him. If I was in his position, I probably would've done the same thing. It was our goal to make Jacob Black's summers hell, and we did.

I lifted the lid and placed the trash inside the bin and then looked up towards the cloudy sky, but my eyes got diverted when I saw Jacob standing on the road, panting and sweating slightly. He seemed to be intently watching me, but I tried to keep my excitement down. I noticed that he was holding headphones in his hands and looked a bit torn. I didn't know why, but seeing him troubled made me feel like someone was squeezing my heart.

A small smirk played on his lips as he mouthed the word, "Hi."

My heart was soaring and a wide smile formed on my face as I mouthed "Hey."

He seemed to just stay there for a few seconds before his small smirk turned into a full smile. He slowly began turning and he lifted the headphones back to his ears, but not before I called his name.

"Jacob!" I began jogging towards my imprint.

He turned back towards me with a questioning look on his face.

As I stood in front of him, I was questioning my reason for my own actions. I didn't really know what to say to him at the moment, I just wanted an excuse to look at him, or better yet, talk to him.

"I think that I should…apologize." I said, hoping that he would forgive me.

"For?" He asked, probing me to explain and, to my pleasure, prolonging our conversation.

"What I did to you when you were younger. I…I shouldn't have done those things to you."

"Oh…okay." He shrugged before smiling again, "Well, don't worry about it, I think I was just holding onto a grudge. I shoulda let it go, so let's just start over." He held out a hand, "Hi, I'm Jacob, but my feel free to call me Jake."

I smiled brightly as my hand met his, "I'm Paul. It's nice to meet you." We both chuckled at out weird antics, "Well Jake, I could use a break from this place, so do you mind if I join you on your morning run?"

He shrugged, "I don't see why not."

I ran back to my house to change into some proper running clothes and was back outside within five minutes. He was patiently listening to his music, with only one headphone in his ear, the other just hung there. I smiled at him and my happiness was overwhelming as I was given the opportunity to spend time with this beautiful boy.

"So, I guess we just run now." He chuckled nervously and I just nodded.

We began our jogging in silence. Every once in a while I would glance towards him and bask in the glory of his lightly sweating body. He was taking in deep breaths through his mouth, and I watched his chest rise and fall underneath his white jacket. I found a familiar path that led away from the road that we were running on, and a bright idea popped into my head.

I slowed my pace to a halt, and Jake did the same as he was letting out heavy pants.

"Hey, you up to a little morning hike?" I asked him, since I wasn't panting. I was used to the long runs.

"Sure, did you know a good place?" He asked, panting after every other word.

I gestured my head towards the path, "Right there. It leads up to a nice view."

He nodded with a smile, "Alright, I'm up for it."

"Alright, then let's get walking." I smiled as I began walking along the grassy path.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

What did you do wrong Leah? What did you do to deserve this…this pain? This heartache? I wish that someone could just explain to me what I did that was _so wrong_ that would make me deserve _this_?

Seeing them together last night…I just couldn't take the sight of it. Seeing them…so happy…it just destroys me. No matter how strong I try and become, that one sight always breaks me down back down to nothing. I don't think that I deserve any of this. And then everyone just thinks that I'm some cold hearted bitch, but they don't understand what I'm going through. The only people that do are Sam, Emily, and Seth. My dear little brother Seth. His happiness made me…somewhat happy. I just prayed that he would never have to go through anything like this.

I slowly got out of bed and exited my room. My hair was in a, surprisingly neat, ponytail and I was wearing some pink boy shorts and a white tank top. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of tea, when I heard a gentle knock on the door.

I unwillingly made my way to the door, and placed my hand on the knob, and that's when I got this bad feeling in my gut. I should've just followed my instincts, because when I opened the door, I found Emily Young standing on my doorstep.

"What do you want?" I spit out bitterly as I glared at her.

"I…I just w-wanted to t-talk." She stuttered weakly.

"Then talk." I snapped, taping my foot impatiently.

"Leah…I miss us. I want us to be close again." She began running through an apology.

"You miss us?" I began glaring at her as I let out a small sarcastic laugh, "That's hilarious because if I remember correctly, you were the one that threw _us_ and any relationship we had, away."

"But Leah…" She pleaded with tears streaking her cheeks.

"NO. Save your breath and your fucking tears for someone who cares Emily." I spoke coldly towards her as I began stepping back into the house and slowly began closing the door. I stopped halfway, "Wait, let me ask you Emily, how does it feel to cry about losing someone that you loved so much? Huh, Emily?" I waited and she just continued to cry, "How does it feel!" I yelled at her, realizing that I had began crying as well. I simply shook my head before slamming the door shut.

How does it feel Emily?

* * *

**Jake's POV**

He began walking ahead of me and I followed. I wonder how long I've been gone for. I didn't even know what time it was when I left. I don't know why, but I got this weird, excited feeling in my stomach when he asked to run with me. Paul had really changed over the years. I began to wonder why I was feeling this sudden, admiration, towards him. It was a strange turn of emotion, I mean just yesterday I loathed even the thought of Paul Meraz, and now here I am happy that I get to spend time with him. Do I dare say that I have a…crush on Paul? NO! Paul is straight. I know it. I can feel it. Just like I can feel the pain and heartbreak that would come with this one sided crush. I had to squash those feelings now before they could grow.

"So Jake, tell me about yourself." Paul broke the comfortable silence that grew between us.

"Uh…um…well I moved here from California. I like to cook, and love my music." I said, giving him the short summary of me. Of course I left out a few details.

"That's it huh? That's all I should know about Jacob Black?" He asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

"Well…that's the cliff notes version." I smiled as I looked around at out forest like surroundings.

"Well, sometimes cliff notes leave out some important details." He looked over towards me.

I let out a small laugh as I looked ahead at what looked like a wide opening in the trail.

"I have an idea," I began to propose a suggestion as we got closer to the opening in the path, "why don't you just ask me what you want to know?"

He nodded with a smile as we walked past the opening and onto a grassy clearing in the forest. There were flowers growing everywhere, and the morning sun was shining through the tree tops which lit up the area nicely. There was a small stream running through the edge. The sight was breathtaking and so peaceful. Paul had walked to the center of the clearing and sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him. I did the same when I sat next to him.

"So, who's your favorite singer?" He asked, beginning the round of questions.

"Madonna."

"Favorite movie?"

"Hmm…Pulp Fiction."

"Favorite month?"

"December, cuz it's the coldest month time." I smiled at him.

"Alright, that's cool. Well…enough with the boring stuff. Let's get into detail. Are you uh…are you…ya know?"

My face began heating up as I realized what he was asking me. Aw shit, what do I do? Do I lie? Do I just tell him the truth? How would he react if I told him the truth? Would he know if I'm lying to him?

All these thoughts raced through my mind all at once, and gave me an instant migraine. I cautiously looked to my left at Paul and saw him staring at me intently.

"What're you?" I asked, taking the subject away from me.

He laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Don't try and change the subject kid! Or I will have to use my amazing persuasion skills on you."

I laughed, "Oh yeah? Well I'd like to see that happen." I turned to smile at him, and I saw him biting his bottom lip, and he looked oh so sexy doing it.

My heart quickened as I noticed that he was slowly leaning in towards me. Our lips were a mere inch or two apart, I could feel his hot sweet breath on my face.

Paul Meraz, what are you going to do?

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gooooodness! I'm so tired! Hahaha oh yes, and also, what do yall want me to do with Jake and Paul? What did yall think of Leah? And on a more important note…should I continue with this story? Review and let me know.**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**


	4. For A Date?

**Your Love's A Drug**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hahaha here is a new chapter of this amazing story! I have to start by saying, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! As always, I take everyone's opinions and suggestions into consideration as I write. And then the contest…what did yall think? I deleted the details to post this. Hahaha but they are still posted on "The Fame Monster" so if you wanna check it out, go there! Um…yeah, so I hope that you enjoy this chapter, cuz it took me forever to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related! That all belongs to S.M.**

**

* * *

**

**For A…Date?**

**Paul's POV**

My heart was racing as I slowly began leaning in towards my imprint. Something inside of me was screaming at e about how this isn't right. As much as I wanted to kiss Jake right now, I probably wouldn't because there was still a chance that he didn't want this. There's a chance that if I do kiss him, I might scare him away and he will want nothing to do with me; and even thinking about that happening was hurting me.

I kept moving forward until our lips were a few short inches apart, and I could smell his sweet scent. It was intoxicating and made me want to close that small gap between us, but I fought the urge. Instead I let a smirk play on my lips as I let out a small laugh. I slowly pulled back and looked at his face. He had his eyes closed and he looked like he was waiting for our lips to meet.

I laughed again and his eyes snapped open, "So you're gay?" I asked with a smile.

He didn't answer me; instead he looked away from me and diverted his gaze to the flowers growing in front of us.

"It's okay. I don't mind, so don't worry about it." He stayed quiet.

I let the uncomfortable silence fill the space between us until Jake finally decided to say something.

"Don't tell anyone…please?" He said in a low almost incoherent whisper.

"My lips are sealed." I pretended to zip my lips and lock them at the end. "So I take it that you probably don't want to talk about it anymore, right?"

He slowly nodded.

This kind of complicated things. If we ever did have a relationship, then it would be hidden. A well kept secret, until he finally decided to just come out. Hell, I could care less. I wasn't gay before this whole thing, I was a womanizer and I was proud of it; and then I laid my eyes on this beautiful boy, and I was willing to take any heat about being gay, as long as I was with him.

"Alright…well then, we should probably get up and moving again right?" I tried to lighten the mood, and to my pleasure, Jake sent me a small smile.

"Whoa, hold up! I answered the question, and now it's your turn."

I smiled, "Alright, well…I'm gay too. So don't feel uncomfortable kid."

It sounded weird hearing the words come from my mouth, but at the same time, it felt right. A part of me is denying it already, but at the same time a much bigger part of me is accepting it. The larger part of me is yearning to feel his touch, and his lips against mine. I wanted to feel his tight warmth around me. But above everything else, I wanted to protect him and make him happy.

"Paul?" He pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at him, "Thank you…for promising not to tell anyone. If you don't want me to tell anyone then I won't."

"If you don't mind." I smirked, "I haven't exactly told anyone yet. This is kinda new for me."

We let another comfortable silence fill the air, just taking in the peaceful feeling that was surrounding us.

"Hmm…I miss the sun." He sighed as he looked up at the cloudy gray sky.

"We get to see the sun every once in awhile." I chuckled.

Just then I felt a sudden wet droplet hit my cheek. I wiped it away and shortly after Jake did the same. Then the few drops turned into a sprinkling rain and then a full on spray. We had rushed to get underneath the think leaves of a nearby tree, laughing all the way.

"I guess that this isn't going to be one of those sunny days huh?" He laughed as he wiped any water from his face.

"I guess not, looks like we're stuck here until it gets a little lighter huh?" I smirked at the thought of being here alone with him for awhile longer.

It was raining heavy and I was perfectly warm with my unnaturally warm body temperature, but my mate on the other hand wasn't so fortunate. He let out a shiver, and I figured that this would be the perfect time to make my move on him.

I slowly stepped closer to him and took in a deep breath. I was about to suggest that I help warm him up when Jake turned to look at me with a big grin on his face.

"I have an idea, but only if you tell me that you are down to do it before you know what it is. Show me that you know how to take a risk Meraz." He pulled his iPod out of his pocket and placed it next to the dry base of the tree before walking to the edge of the shelter that the leaves were giving us.

"Alright, what's the plan kid?" I laughed as I stood next to him at the edge of the shelter.

"Alright, so what we're gonna do…is run!" He took off into the rain and out into the clearing again, underneath the slightly heavy rain.

"Hey!" I chased after him, enjoying the feeling of the rain against my skin and hearing the loud sound of my imprint's laughter.

"Don't you just love the feeling?" He shouted cheerfully as he ran around the clearing.

I really did love it. I ran around, laughing along with him, closing my eyes and just letting instinct take over. The raindrops that hit my face kept a wide smile on my face.

"Oh shit!" I hear Jake shout and my heart stops.

My eyes snapped open and I scanned the area to try and find my mates running figure in the wet haze of raindrops, and I didn't until I heard his loud laughter and found him lying on his back on the floor.

I began to jog to where he was on the floor, "Jake are you-oh shit!" I repeated his action of slipping of the wet ground and landed on-top of him.

This only made him laugh harder and let out a small "ow". I quickly shifted my weight to my hands and knees so that I was hovering over him instead of being fully on-top of him. I looked down at his laughing face and smiled. His laughter slowly died down and he smiled up at me, and I loved it. I loved seeing him underneath me, smiling up at me.

"See, wasn't this fun?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, you were right." I continued to smile. Then something came over me, and I couldn't stop it, hell I didn't want to either. I slowly brought my head down and gently pressed my lips against his. I fully expected him to push me away and reject me, but he didn't. He kissed me back. Our lips danced on one another's and one of his hands wrapped around my neck and the other tangled itself in my hair, pulling me closer to his body. I let myself collapse onto his body and he wrapped his legs around my waist. I growled into the kiss, loving the way his body felt against mine.

I unwillingly broke the kiss and Jake let out a small whimper as he gave me a confused look. I stood from the ground and pulled him up with me. I laced our fingers together as I began leading him away from the clearing as quickly as possible. My heart wretched and I felt a bit empty as he pulled his hand away from mine and ran back to the tree. The hazy sheet of rain made it hard to see what he was doing, but my heart was doing flips when he ran back to me and re-laced our fingers. I smiled and I saw that he was tightly gripping his iPod. I resumed our fast track out of the rain. We couldn't just make out in the rain, as sexy as that is; there is a chance that Jake could get sick. If it were anybody else I wouldn't care, but he wasn't just anybody. He was my imprint, my heart, my soul, my world.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I could barley wrap my mind around the fact that this was actually happening to me. He had his hands on my ass, holding my up while my legs were wrapped around his waist. We were still kissing and I gripped onto his neck with my hands. We were surprisingly able to do this while he carried me up the steps to his front door. He quickly removed one hand to open the already unlocked door, and then replaced it as he carried me inside. I un-wrapped my legs and he gently placed me on the floor. He placed a single finger against his lips, asking me to stay quiet. He grabbed one of my hands and led me to a bedroom quickly. We were both dripping wet and I was extremely cold without the extreme warmth that was radiating off of his body. He stripped from his wet sweatshirt and revealed his amazingly sculpted upper body. He stood in front of me with a cocky smirk on his face and captured my face in between his hands and placed a soft gentle kiss on my lips.

"You should probably get out of those wet clothes." He smiles down at me. He has a height advantage on me, but I don't mind.

I can feel my face heat up as the words leave his mouth and Paul begins to back pedal.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that." He seemed to blush, and I felt odd, almost like I was hoping that he meant it like _that_, "I meant you can take a hot shower here and I can give you some clothes to borrow."

I nodded," O-okay, thanks."

He then proceeded to lead me to his private bathroom. He pointed out the clean towels that were neatly folded in a cupboard and told me to feel free to use his body wash and shampoos. He left the bathroom and closed the door telling me that he would have clothes set up for me on his bed. I locked the door and turned on the shower so that it would have time to heat up as I stripped out of my clothes.

As I stood under the warm blasts of water, I began to think about what the hell happened in the clearing. When Paul had told me that he was gay, I was surprised to say the least, but when I kissed him…I don't know. I just felt this chemistry and I couldn't resist. For all I know he probably has someone in his life. I'm an idiot for having feelings for Paul Meraz. And I'm an even bigger idiot for kissing him. I'm not saying that I didn't like, hell that boy was working wonders with his lips. We weren't even using tongue, just our lips alone, and he had me feeling waves of pleasure. Something was obviously wrong with this little chain of events. I mean, within a day I managed to reject him, like him, make out with him, and now here I am in his shower.

What do I do? I mean, what should I expect to happen from this situation? A single word popped into my head.

_Nothing._

Well gee. Thanks for the fucking self confidence boost. I should probably wait and find out how Paul feels about this whole crazy mess before I make any decisions.

I turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying myself off a bit before wrapping it around my waist. I opened the bathroom door and found sweats, a plain white shirt, and a thick sweater sitting on the bed. I changed, and although everything was a bit big, I was SO WARM! I had to roll up the bottom of the sweats a bit so that I would actually be able to see my feet. I left his room and found him in the living room of his house, sitting on a couch.

"Hey!" he greeted as he turned off the TV, "Do the clothes fit you alright?"

I nodded slowly and he stood up and grabbed keys from the coffee table in front of the couch he was sitting on. He had changed into jeans and a simple black jacket.

"I was thinking that I would give you a ride home, since it is still raining kinda hard." He smiled at me.

"Oh, okay." I slowly nodded, feeling a little disappointed.

He opened the front door for me and used an umbrella to cover me as I walked to the passenger side of his black truck. I didn't know what kind it was or what year, all I knew was that it was a black truck. I was only alone in the cabin for a few seconds before Paul opened the driver's side door and hopped in, throwing the umbrella in the back seat. Then I figured that the truck had to be somewhat new since it had a back seat, right?

He started the car and not too long after, we were making our way back to my house. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as a silence filled the space between us.

"Something on your mind?" He asked as he glanced over at me.

"Well…are we gonna talk about what happened?" I asked as I shifted in my seat again.

He had stopped the car and we were parked in front of my house.

"What is there to talk about?" He asked with a smirk as he shifted his body in his chair so that his body was kind of facing me.

My eyebrows furrowed and I know that I made that 'wtf' face, but it wasn't on purpose.

"What?" He asked again, seeming to be confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

I simply shook my head, "Nope." I made a pop nose at the end of the word.

"Jake…I know I probably shouldn't have said that we have _nothing_ to talk about. But, we don't have to talk about it." I watched him intently and then I felt a familiar warmth on my hand. I looked down at it and saw that Paul was holding it, "I like you. And I think that it is safe to assume that you like me. So we don't need to talk about anything, right?"

I took this into thought and realized that he was right. I slowly nodded so that he would know that I agree with him.

He handed me his cell phone telling me to give him my number. I added my number to his contacts and handed it back to him.

"Alright then." He had that cocky grin on his face again. "So, I'll pick you up at seven."

It was my turn to be confused, "For what?"

He chuckled, "Our first date." He smiled, and I felt my heart flutter.

"O-oh." I looked out of the passenger window. "Okay then. So…what're we going to be doing?"

"Now see, I can't tell you that, or else it wouldn't be a surprise." He smirked at me before leaning in for a kiss, but I leaned back with a playfully grin on my face.

"See, two can play the holdout game." I said smugly before opening the door, "I'll see you at seven, Meraz."

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Alright, it was almost seven and I was on my way to pick Jake up. I had been in a good mood all day because of my morning 'run' with Jake. I was getting close to his house and I found myself getting more anxious with every passing second. I was happily humming some random tune that seemed to be stuck in my head for an unknown reason.

My phone had vibrated in my truck's cup holder thing and I reached to pick it up. I was a pretty good driver, so I was able to answer it and stay focused on the road.

"Paul, we are going to have a pack meeting tonight at seven thirty." Sam informed without even a formal greeting.

"Oh, well hello to you too Sam." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey Paul."

"And as for the meeting…I don't know if I can make it." I spoke in a nervous tone, scared of Sam's response. He didn't really like it when anyone missed the pack meetings, and I'm sure that he would be especially mad since I was his beta, his second in command.

"And why would that be?" He asked, and maybe it was just my imagination, but he sounded a bit angry.

"I uh…I have a date…with my imprint." I informed him in the same nervous tone.

"Oh." He seemed to be using his usual light tone, "I'll excuse you this once Paul. Good luck." He told me before hanging up.

Did that really just happen? Sam just…excused me from a meeting? I mean, he is a really nice guy, but when it comes to the pack stuff, he is usually very strict. I respected him very much because he was such a great pack leader, and always made sure that the pack was happy. I was still a bit shocked as I pulled up in front of Jake's house. I stepped out of the car, luckily the rain had stopped earlier, but I still had that umbrella in the backseat just in case.

As I walked up to his front door I began fixing my clothes. I was wearing jeans and a simple black collar shirt. I knocked on the door and patiently waited for someone to answer the door.

An older man answered the door. His face was rugged and he had long black hair. I assumed that he was Jake's dad, so I put on my best smile.

"You're the Meraz kid, right?" He asked in a stern voice.

I had hoped that he didn't remember all of mine and Jake's childhood encounters as I nodded, "Yes sir."

"How can I help you, boy?" He asked, giving me an intense look from head to toe.

"Uh, I'm here to pick up Jake…for a…date?" I said in a low tone, almost a whisper, and it sounded like more of a question then a statement. The look he was giving me was making me even more nervous then I already was. And when I told him that I was here to pick Jake up for our date…he looked like a little kid that just found out the Santa isn't real. He didn't believe it, and his eyes got wide along with the sudden drop of his jaw. An uncomfortable and sort of awkward silence filled the space between us until…

"JACOB BLACK! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He yelled and I jumped at the sudden loud noise.

Uh-oh. Something tells me that this isn't going to turn out so well.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty! So, there it is! So what do you think? Am I moving to fast with the plot? Should I have put Leah in this chapter? What should Billy do? And most importantly, should I even continue? Let me know! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope that you review.**

**oxox**

**GoinnGaGa**


	5. Opposite

**Your Love's A Drug**

**A/N: Alright! Sorry about the long wait, but here it is! This chapter is going to be VERY fluffy. Ahahaha I do have to warn you, there is ABUSE in this chapter. So, I do apologize if the things that Billy says or does offends anyone. Um, for all you Leah fans, she has some time in here! Um, what else…oh and I have to ask, who would you all like to see Leah imprint on? Or, do you even want her to imprint? Let me know! Um…I feel like I am forgetting something…not too sure. OH! I am working on a new Jake/Paul story! Um…yeah…let me know if you think I should focus on what I have in progress already, OR if I should add that on to my to-do list? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**

* * *

**

**Opposite**

**Jake's POV**

I didn't know what to expect as I heard my name boom throughout the house. My heart began to race and I found myself holding my breath as I walked down the stairs. I looked towards the door and saw a very pissed looking Billy and a very nervous looking Paul. My mom was minding her own business in the kitchen.

"Yeah dad?" I said, acting as innocent as possible.

"Jacob, sit down." He pointed towards the living room couch. "You too." He spoke bitterly to Paul, and we both obliged with a slight nod.

I sat down first, and Paul was next to me, but we let a gap settle in between us. I had no idea what this was about, but something told me that Paul did. I felt like I was going to be sick, my anxiety was getting the best of me. After just watching us like a hawk for a bit, he disappeared into the kitchen. I let out a long breath before quickly turning to Paul.

"What is this about?"

"Um…I kinda sorta…got caught up in the moment and said that I was here to pick you up for a date."

Oh shit. Of all the people that he could've let it slip too, he had to drop the ball with my dad. Probably the only person that didn't know about my sexuality. My mom, and my sisters knew, but I kept it away from my dad because I knew how he felt about homosexual people. He wouldn't even let me buy Jeffree Star's CD because he's gay! My dad would always talk about it was disgusting and wrong to do what homosexuals do.

Before either of us could say anything else, Billy walked back out and stood in front of the couch that we were sitting on.

"Jacob, this young man here says that he is here to take you out on a date. Is that true?" He still sounded mad, and his question came out sounding rhetorical.

Instead of talking, I simply nodded as I kept my eyes on the floor.

"So is there something that you want to tell me?" I'm pretty sure that he already knew the answer to that.

"Yes sir." I began, knowing full well that my voice sounded shaky and fearful. I could feel Paul's gaze on me as I continued to burn holes into the floor. "I'm gay."

"And you, Meraz, are you the same?" He asked Paul, and I assumed that Billy was now staring at him.

"Yes sir." He answered, "Is that a problem?"

My attention was immediately drawn to him, I mean, how could he just ask that question? There was obviously something wrong, or we wouldn't be in the situation that we are in.

"I don't want you anywhere near my son. Do you hear that Jacob? You are forbidden to go anywhere near him. If I catch you guys together, then I will have you pack your things and send you to live with your grandparents."

"Yes sir." I closed my eyes as I felt a sudden uncontrollable wave of sadness run throughout my body.

"Good, I know that this is just a phase for you, so you better get over it quickly because I will _not _have a gay son. That is disgusting and immoral." He spat out bitterly. "I want you out of this house, now."

"But sir-" Paul began.

"OUT!" Billy yelled. My eyes were still closed, so I only heard Paul's slow footsteps and then a click as the door closed behind him.

That's when I felt it. A strong impact against my cheek. I took in a sharp breath as I felt him grab me roughly by the back of my neck and began pulling me up the stairs.

"Billy! Stop! Billy, you're hurting him!" My mom yelled as she raced out to the stairs.

"I'm going to teach him a lesson about embarrassing me like that!" He shouted back at her.

I could feel warm tears streak my cheeks as he threw me into my room and slammed the door shut. He wasn't in the room with me; I was alone in the dark. I lay on my back on the floor as I placed my hands on my still churning stomach and watched the still ceiling. My heart was racing, but I chose to ignore it. My cheek was burning, but I chose to leave it alone. My father hates me, and I am going to have to learn to accept it.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I began driving around in circles as I began to worry about Jake. I decided that I should talk to someone about this, and before I knew it I was pulling up in front of Sam's house. I knew that Sam wasn't home; he was at the pack meeting in the forest, but someone who might just be able to give me the advice that I need, is here.

I knocked on the door impatiently and continuously until it was opened. There in the doorway stood Emily; Sam's imprint. She had sleek long black hair and she had a gorgeous face, but of course ever since that one time that Sam slipped up and phased, the left side of her face was marred with a scar. She had these deep milk chocolate eyes that only held kindness and love. The pack would always call her the pack mother since we were almost always here and she was always more than happy to take care of everyone and cook and clean. She never turned anyone away if they needed help, and she was always there for anyone who needed someone to talk to. Hence my presence at the door.

"Paul, don't you know that patience is a virtue?" She asked with a playful tone.

"Uh, sorry Em, but do you think that we can talk?" I asked, and I'm sure that my facial expression and my sad tone were enough to let her know that I was freaking out a bit.

"Of course, come in." She pulled me into the house and led me to the dining table where we both sat down. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I don't know if Sam told you, but…I imprinted." I waited for her reaction.

A warm smile formed on her face, "Congratulations Paul! So who's the lucky girl?"

"Well…it's not a girl…it's a dude." I waited for her reaction once again.

Her smile remained, "Oh! I'm sorry, well then who is the lucky guy?"

"Wait, you're not…disgusted or mad that it's a guy?"

She shook her head slowly, "No…am I supposed to be? Because I'm not. I don't care if you're going to be with a guy or a girl…or whatever! All I care about is whether or not you are happy with that person."

See! Why can't Jacob's dad see things like Emily!

"Well, I was supposed to take him out tonight…" I told her everything that had happened, and everything that Mr. Black had said. I found myself fighting back tears as I went past the part where I can't see him or Jacob will get sent away.

Emily listened to everything and when I was done she nodded slowly and stood from the table and told me that she had an idea and left, leaving me looking confused and waiting. I heard her rustling in around in the kitchen and figured that she had something in the oven. Soon, she came out holding a small basket; the top of it was covered with a checkered cloth.

"So, you care about him, right?" I nodded in response, "Well then let him know that you are going to be there for him. I mean, Romeo and Juliet's parents forbid them to see each other, but they still did. I mean, sure, they ended up dying in the end, but at least they were together, right?" She had a warm smile on her face as she placed the basket down in front of me. "I put some stuff in there that I made today. Why don't you take it to him?" She offered.

"I would…but how am I supposed to get to him?" I asked.

"Paul, does he have a window?"

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I don't understand it. Why do such bad things happen to people that don't deserve them? I mean, sure I've been a bitch every now and then, but I never actually _did_ anything bad. My karma should be good! I mean, I'm what you would call all bark and no bite. When Emily had come to my house the earlier, I was so stubborn and mean. She hurt me, and I don't know if I can ever forgive her for _that_, but I felt so guilty about how I treated her, but at the same time I felt as though she deserved it.

I let out an unhappy sigh as I stood from the couch. I know that I should probably go and apologize, but I was hoping that I would get over it. I hate feeling guilty about things, and as much as I hated it; I was about to go apologize to Emily.

I grabbed my car keys from the kitchen counter and left the house. I turned the key in the ignition and my car started, but I didn't begin to drive yet. Instead I put one of my favorite CD's in the CD player, and pushed play as well as turned up the volume.

I just need to relax. And breathe. And try not to kill her while I'm there. Before I knew it, I was in front of Sam and Emily's house. I hesitated as I pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked towards the house. I slowly got out of the car and walked up the stone pathway that led up to the door. I kept my eyes on the ground as I knocked on the door.

It didn't take long before the door opened; I just wasn't expecting to see Paul.

"Leah, hey, what're you doing here?" He asked, sounding shocked. I didn't blame him.

"I, uh, I have to talk to Emily." I said reluctantly, not wanting to believe that the words were coming from my mouth.

"Oh, really?" He asked in disbelief. "Well, she's in the kitchen. Good luck with that." He gave me a small smile before moving past me.

I watched him as he got into his truck and drove away. What the fuck was he doing here? Whoa, Leah, keep your temper in check.

I turned my attention back towards the open doorway, and hesitated for a second before finally stepping in.

"Emily? Are you here?" I called out, waiting in the living room, still close to the door.

"Leah?" She came from the kitchen and stood a few feet away from me in the living room. "I'm so glad that you're here!"

She began to step closer to me, but I held up a hand, signaling her to stop.

"I just came to apologize for the way I acted earlier today." I spoke bitterly for some unknown reason, and for another unknown reason, her house was unusually hot. I looked down at my daisy dukes and my black short sleeved, deep v-neck shirt. I was dressed for exceptionally warm weather, so why the hell was I burning up?

"It's okay; I probably shouldn't have just shown up at your house like that and just expected you to forgive me." She dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Yeah! You really shouldn't have!" My voice went from an embarrassed whisper to a loud yell, "What the fuck were you thinking! And why the fuck is it so fucking hot in here!" I fanned myself with my hands.

"Leah, it's not hot in here…are you alright? You're sweating." She stepped closer to me and pressed the back of her hand to my forehead.

Leah, calm down. Just breathe! Why are you getting so angry? Nothing happened! Just calm the fuck down!

"Leah, you're burning up!"

"Yeah well…I don't feel so well. I think I'm gonna..." I felt weak all of the sudden. The room started spinning at a slow and nauseating pace. "I have to go." I pulled away from her hand and turned to walk back out of the house, but the sudden turn only made matters worse. I leaned forward and pressed my hands against the closed door as I tried to make the spinning room come to a stand-still.

"Leah, hold on, I can take you, just let me get my keys!" Emily sounded worried. I don't understand why. She wasn't worried about me when she stole the love of my life. Stupid bitch.

"Stop! I'm fine! I can do this on my own!" I said as I pushed myself away from the door and opened it. I took one step before my legs gave out and I ended up on all fours. My breaths were coming out uneven and soon I was taking in heavy pants.

"Leah, are you okay?" Emily approached me.

"I…I don't know." Was all I could manage to say in-between my heavy breaths. Then I couldn't hold on any longer. I felt unconsciousness approaching, but I didn't have the will to fight it. I let it over take me, and I was left unconscious.

So, again, why do bad things happen to people that don't deserve them?

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I didn't drive back to Jake's house. I dropped my truck off at my house and decided to phase. When I was at my house, I noticed that it was still empty. I knew that my father would be MIA for a few days, but my mom usually never disappeared too. It was kind of strange, but I didn't think about it for too long. Instead I stepped outside and went into the forest a bit, still carrying Emily's basket. I set it on the ground as I stripped off the jean cut offs and plain gray shirt that I had changed into and tied them to my ankle as I phased. Once I was in my wolf form, I picked up the basket in my mouth and began running to Jake's house. I was lucky that he was so close to the forest, so it would be easy to shift back into my human form before I actually get to his house.

As I ran, I noticed that I was the only one phased, and figured that it was because the meeting was still going on. I was kind of glad, because now I allowed myself to worry about my imprint. I only allowed myself to openly think about him when I was by myself. I hadn't told the pack about my imprinting since I had no idea how they would react to my imprinting on a guy. I mean, honestly, even if they do end up hating me when they do find out, it won't matter as long as I have Jacob. Which is why I'm doing this right now.

I noticed that I was getting close to his house, so I decided that this would be a good time to phase back into my human form and walk the rest. Once I did that, and had my clothes on, I began my stealthy approach towards my imprint. I followed that pull on my heart as a guide to lead me to his window. When I found it, on the second story and near a tree, I found a tiny pebble and threw it against the cold window with my free hand. I had to do this two more times before it was finally opened and he peeked his head out. My temper rose within a second as I saw his swollen cheek.

"That son of a bitch." I mumbled to myself.

"Paul?" He whispered, only loud enough for me to hear and not to alert everyone in the house.

"Move out of the way, I'm coming up!" I told him before advancing to the tree and climbing it with ease. There was a branch that extended close enough to his window, close enough as to where I could get inside with silence and ease.

Once I was inside, I noticed that he had all the lights off and I swear I could feel the sadness radiate from his body as he sat on the bed. I went and sat next to him, trying to keep my footsteps as quiet as possible. I laced the fingers of one of our hands together. I tried to look at his face in the dark, but it was hard to see. I brought his hand up to my lips and gently kissed it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

"It's okay." He replied.

"Can I turn on the light?" I asked, as the desire to see his face was becoming a bit overwhelming.

"…Sure." He hesitated before he answered and stood up, leaving my hand feeling empty, and went to the door where he flipped the switched that was located on the wall next to it.

That's when I really got to see his face. It was swollen, and I knew that that son of a bitch hit him. His eyes were puffy and red from what I assumed to be crying, since his cheeks were both tear streaked. I was immediately up and in front of him with my hands on his waist, and I was looking into his eyes.

"Jake, what happened?" I asked, needing to hear him tell me, even though I was already beyond pissed right now.

"He just…he just got mad. I probably shouldn't have even been going out tonight anyway…so it's okay." He spoke gently.

"No!" I was struggling to keep my voice down. "It is definitely not okay Jake! Oh God, I am such a fucking dumb ass. I should've just had you come outside and meet me or something. Shit…is that all he did?" I asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Well…kinda. But don't worry about it." He whispered as he rested his un-swollen cheek against my chest. "But thank you for being here, it really means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Jake, anytime that you ever need me, just call me. And I'll come running. I promise." I whispered as I buried my face in his hair.

A silence filled the air for a little bit, but Jacob decided to ask, "What's in the basket?"

I let a low, husky chuckle escape my lips as I led him back to the bed. I had one arm wrapped around him, and he was pressed against my side with his arms around my middle. I grabbed the basket with my free hand and put it on my lap.

"Well, since I couldn't take you out to eat like I had originally planned, I brought a little something here." I opened the basket, hoping that he would like whatever Emily packed. It was sweets. Chocolate chip cookies and brownies too be exact.

"Oh, they smell so good!" He whispered excitedly as he looked into the basket.

"Well help yourself. These are for you, ya know." I chuckled again.

He began eating, letting out small, "Mmm" noises as he ate them. It was really cute.

"These are so good!" He said through a mouthful of cookie, "Did you make these?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but we heard a door slam closed, and Jacob shot up straight in his spot. He was nervous, and I wanted so much just to comfort him. So I did. I rewrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me.

"It will be okay." I whispered into his ear as I began hearing footsteps get closer and closer to his room. "If things get bad, then you can come and stay with me, alright?"

He slowly nodded and then the footsteps stopped, and there was a knock on the door.

"Jake sweetie?" Then the door was opened and in walked an older woman who I assumed to be his mom. She opened the door and stepped in, and when she saw us, she only gasped.

"Mom, I can explain, it's just that-" Jake began, but stopped short when he saw a growing smile on her face.

"Oh my goodness, you two are just the cutest couple I've ever laid eyes on!" She cheered happily with small claps of her hands. "Well, it is so nice to meet you! I'm Jake's mom, Sarah." She smiled a warm and welcoming smile as she approached the bed with an extended hand.

"Um…I'm Paul." I removed one of my arms from Jake's waist to shake her hand.

"Well I was just coming up here to see if he was alright, but I see that you've got that under control!" She giggled like a school girl. "But, oh honey…your cheek is so bad." Her smile faded and a look of sadness and worry filled it's place. "Why don't you go wash your face up, hun. I'll give Paul the supplies he'll need to patch you up." She winked as she began to leave the room. "Um, Paul, you're supposed to follow me downstairs now." She smiled as she continued to leave the room.

I looked at Jake, to see if he was as confused as I was. He wasn't, in fact he was now smiling.

"Just go, if you don't, she'll just come back." He smiled as he stood up, bringing me with him.

He led me out to the hallway, and that's when we broke away from each other. He went in the opposite direction as he headed to the bathroom, and I went down the stairs; already missing the feel of his body against mine.

As I stepped off of the last stair, I found his mom in the kitchen and walked over to her hesitantly.

It was strange how completely different Jacob's parents were. Sarah was so cheerful, and Billy was so…mean. I watched as her long black hair flowed freely down her back as she moved around the kitchen. She had the same chocolate eyes as Jacob, as well as the same sun-kissed skin. She was tall and slim-ish. She had a nice figure and looked fairly young.

"You don't have to worry." She spoke calmly, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I am not like his father. I really don't mind that my son is gay. And don't worry, I won't tell him that you were here, and you don't have to worry about him coming home tonight. He went on a fishing trip with his friend Charlie and won't be home until late tomorrow evening." She was still smiling the same warm smile as she handed me some bandages and antibacterial.

"Thank you, so much. Really, I do appreciate this." I took the supplies from her and turned on my heel to walk away.

"Oh and Paul," I looked at her over my shoulder, "feel free to find me if yall need some extra blankets or anything." She winked once more and turned around to rummage through the refrigerator.

I continued my walk back to Jake's room, breathing a sigh of relief once I was there, and found him sitting on the bed. I entered the room and closed the door behind me. I smiled as I sat back down on the bed.

"I like your mom." I began as I looked at the stuff I was holding, "Do you think that we really need this stuff?"

He shook his head with a smile, "No, I think that she just wanted an excuse to talk to you alone."

"Well her master plan worked." I smiled, and he let out a small yawn.

He lay back against the mattress and I just looked him over. Every time my eyes would pass his swollen cheek, I felt a rush of anger and guilt. How could I let this happen to my imprint?

He moved so that he would be laying the right way on the bed, and his legs were stretched over my thighs. I sighed as I moved his legs so I could stand up. I picked up Emily's basket and turned off the lights. I slowly opened the door, and then I heard his sweet, soft voice.

"Paul?"

I turned so that my body was facing him, "Yeah?"

"Can you…stay with me tonight?" He asked in a low whisper.

A wide smile spread across my face as a sudden rush of happiness came over me. I stepped back inside the room and closed the door behind me. I placed the basket back down on the floor and went to the bed. I had to crawl over him to get behind him; my back was facing a wall. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him against my body, so that I would be able to keep him warm.

I think it's safe to say, that this is going to be one of the best nights of sleep that I will ever have.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Hahaha man, you guys would not believe how tired I am right now. BUT, I am still going to be up, because I have ONE MORE story to update! And that story is University Affairs! It probably won't be up until tomorrow, but I guarantee that it will be up! Um…yeah…so lemme know what your thoughts are on this story. Is it continue worthy? What's going on in your mind? Lemme know! Love ya for reading!**

**oxox**

**GoinnGaGa**


	6. Leeches, Mutts, and Mates

**Your Love's A Drug**

**A/N: Hello! Happy late fourth of July! Ahaha hope everyone had a kick ass day! Hmm...I am going to apologize right now because this chapter is really short. I am sorry! I have the worst headache, and I think I am starting to get sick because my stomach is churning and I've had a cough for awhile. UGH! So yes, I am sorry. But if I am feeling any better later on in the week, I will post an early update...hopefully I am feeling well. Keep your fingers crossed! So yes, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, even though it is kinda short. Also, I want to thank you all for your amazing support because I have 92 reviews on my first Paul and Jake story! Love you guys so much for that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**Leech, Mutt, and Mate**

**Jake's POV**

I'm so fucking bored. Ugh, I fucking hate school. Especially when I don't know any of the people here. I didn't understand why they just sat in their desks and watched me like hawks. Like, yes, I am a new student, so turn the fuck around and get over it. What a way to start the fucking day. I was only in my second class of the day, and I was already starting to get irritated by these people. It was like they've never seen a new student before. Get over it.

The bell rang, and I quickly gathered my things as I left the classroom. We had a fifteen minute break right now, so I went out into the cafeteria of the school in an attempt to just...explore. As I wove my way through the crowds of people, I heard someone call my name.

"Jake!" It was a girl, and I looked to my left to find a familiar face waving me to come closer to her table. I smiled as I made my way to her table, where she sat with some drop dead gorgeous people.

There was a pixie like girl, with hair that seemed to go in any direction it wanted. Then there was a blond guy that looked as though he was contemplating jumping off of a building later because he was in so much pain. Then there was a big bear like guy, who if you ask me was kinda cute. Next to him was a drop dead gorgeous blond female who looked like what every girl in the world aimed for. Then the guy next to my familiar friend had messy bronze hair. They were all pale and had piercing golden eyes.

"Jake, it is so nice to see you again! Sit down!" She ordered and I sat in an empty spot next to her.

"It's good to see you too Bella." I smiled as I looked around at everyone once again, then back to Bella. Everyone was so god damn beautiful...then you see Bella and you think, wow she's average.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed as she smacked herself on the forehead, "I forgot to introduce you! Everyone, this is my good friend Jake! Jake this is, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward!"

They all gave small smiles with brief "hello"s. I felt kind of awkward sitting with them as they all seemed to be having their own conversations. I had some small talk with Bella and Edward, and during said small talk, I found out that they were together. They looked so awkward together, but it was whatever to me once the bell rang and I left the table with a quick "see ya".

As I sat through my third, fourth, lunch, and fifth period classes, I found myself counting the minutes until I would be able to leave. As I arrived in my sixth period science class, I found that everyone was sitting with their "lab buddies." Shitballs. I watched as everyone filed into the classroom, and the seat beside me at the lab station remained empty...until...

"Jake, right?" A husky, yet very soft voice asked me, causing me to look away from the book on my desk and up at one of Bella's friends. "It's Emmett." He pointed to himself, "Do you mind if we're lab partners?"

"Oh...I really...don't care." I shrugged, and he sat down, throwing his binder and books on top of the lab station.

"So how do you know Bella?" He asked, with what seemed like genuine curiosity.

"Well, I used to visit the reservation, La Push, every summer, and our dads were great friends so we would almost always be together." I smiled at the thought of my fond memories of my childhood summers...minus Paul's torture. Hmm...I can't wait to see him after school.

We had spent all day together yesterday. It was the last day of Spring Break. And even though all we did was hang around the house, and ice my swollen cheek all day, I enjoyed every minute. But now I have school. I had enrolled here in Forks High School mid break, and now that it was Monday, here I am. I kind of didn't even understand what it was that Paul likes about me, all I know is that I feel this...this need to be with him. I can't really explain it.

"Are you ready?" Emmett's voice pulled me out of my trance.

I looked at our lab station and saw that there were microscopes, little glass slides, and a piece of paper with both our names on it. Oh shit, what did I miss.

"Yeah! Let's get started!" I said with a small clap of my hands, as I tried to pretend like I knew what I was doing.

He smirked with a small laugh, "You weren't paying attention were you?"

I let out a sigh and shook my head, "Nope."

"Well I happen to be great at science, so just leave this to me." He smirked as he began looking through the microscope lense, then began to write something on the paper.

"Soooo..." I tried to think of a topic to talk about, unfortunately nothing came to mind.

He pulled away from the microscope and turned his head in my direction, while at the same time his tongue came out to lick his sexy, not to thick but not to thin, lips. I had to use some strength to pull my eyes away from his lips and up to the rest of his face. He now had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"How do you like La Push?" He asked as he turned back to look through the lense.

"Well, it's alright. Just kinda...gray." I smiled as I realized that I was actually starting to like that small little reservation.

"Why do you go to school in Forks, if you live on the reservation?" He asked another question as he wrote something down on the paper again.

"Well, the school on the res was full, so I came here." I began tapping my pen against the table top impatiently. I watched as Emmett continued to scribble on the paper, and once again he was licking his lips. I don't know why I found that so attractive, but it was. Maybe it was the way that he did it so slow and sensually. This continued up until the last five minutes of class, when the teacher collected the papers. At this point, he gave his lips another lick, and he caught me staring at his lips. I felt embarrassed as I slowly picked up my books and the bell rang.

We were walking together in a silence and soon, we stood on the sidewalk that was outlining the parking lot. The main office building was close to us, and so I decided to lean back against it as I began searching the parking lot for Paul. He told me that he would be here to pick me up from school, so now all I had to do was find him. I had been so wrapped up in searching for Paul that I hadn't noticed Emmett was still standing next to me.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked me, pulling me away from my search.

"Uh, no. Someone is coming to pick me up." I smiled at him, and then looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Oh, then I guess I better do this now." He smirked as he stepped in front of me and leaned over, placing one of his strong hands on the side of my head as he leaned forward and closer to me. Our lips were inches apart, and I could feel his cold, sweet breath on my face. His body was radiating a winter's breeze, which was unusual since I was so used to feeling a strong warmth coming from Paul.

"I know that you like me." He whispered, "So let me take you out." He had a cocky smirk on his face.

"I don't think so." I shook my head, trying to look past him to try and find Paul; while at the same time, I was trying to avoid the strange looks that we were recieving from the people that were standing around us.

"Well why not?" He asked, with the same cocky smirk on his face, as if he could convince me to change my mind.

"B-because..." I fumbled with the word and lost my sense of sentence forming as his sweet scent overwhelmed my senses.

Before I knew it, he had closed the gap between us and his lips were pressing against mine. They were cold; so cold that I couldn't fight the sudden shiver that moved through my body. He had broken away from me, and looked down at me, since he was taller than me, with an even cockier smirk.

"You're so...you're so c-cold." I shivered again.

Then I saw him. Paul was standing in the now, surprisingly clear, parking lot next to his black truck, wearing cut off shorts and a tight black shirt. He was just looking at us. Hurt and anger were battling for dominance on his features.

"Paul!" I tried to move past Emmett, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me up against his body. "Oh my God, why are you so cold?" I began shivering slightly. I wasn't used to this kind of feeling, I am so used to be held in warm protective embrace.

"Let him go you stupid fucking leech!" Paul growled as he began running to where we stood.

I began trying to yank my arm free from Emmett's grasp, but he wasn't letting go.

"Not until you calm down mutt." Emmett spat back as he continued to hold my arm, but he wasn't hurting me. "Jake, just wait. I just want to make sure that he has his temper under control." He told me.

I looked at him, and I'm sure that the confusion was clear on my face as I stopped trying to escape and turned back to look at Paul who was slightly trembling and taking in deep breaths.

"Paul, just calm down okay?" I told him, in an almost pleading manner.

He looked at me, and then closed his eyes, taking in more deep breaths. His trembling had came to a halt and he re-opened his eyes.

"There. I'm all calm. Now hand over my mate leech." He spat out at Emmett.

"Fine mutt." He looked at me, and before he let me go he whispered, "Be careful around his kind."

I was completely confused as I slowly made my way into Paul's awaiting arms. Mate? Leech? Mutt? Either, they had some beef, or I was missing something. I'm pretty sure that it was the later option. I was seriously curious. So curious, that my head started to hurt as Paul began leading me to the passenger side of his truck. As I stepped up into the car, Paul closed the door behind me and walked around to the driver's side of the car. I brought two fingers up to my lips and began remembering how Emmett's lips had felt against my own. I remembered how cold he was, and how gentle and caring he always seem to be. I looked at Paul, who now sat in the driver's seat. He was so loving, passionate, and always seemed to put my comfort first. He would tell me if there was something I didn't know right?

"I'm sorry." I said in a low whisper.

"For what?" He asked, as he continued to focus on the road.

"For what happened back there." I felt the end of my lips pull down into a frown, "You guys obviously had a problem with each other."

"It's fine. Don't even worry about it." He squeezed the hand that he was holding.

"Paul...why did you call him a leech? And why did he call you a mutt? And then...why did you call me your...mate?" I just decided to voice my questions rather than keep them to myself.

He seemed to stiffen a bit, but let out a long breath as he continued to drive.

"I can't really explain it to you right now, but later tonight, there is gonna be a bonfire. Everything will be explained there...I promise." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Is that okay?"

I nodded with a small smile, "Yeah."

Now, all I had to do was wait for tonight. He said that everything would be explained. All I could do was believe him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, once again, sorry for the short length of this chapter! As I said before, I am not feeling like my amazing self. So I apologize if this was shitty. Also, I think I need a Beta. But, if you are considering it, then you may have to educate me a bit. Ahaha thank you guys for reading! And please review! Oh yes! And if you can't review, just sign out and review Anonymously! Thanks so much, and I hope you understand!  
**

**oxox**

**GoinnGaGa**


	7. Answers

**Your Love's A Drug**

**A/N: Hey everyone, so I am sorry that I kept you all waiting so long for this, but I have been working hard to finish my other story The Fame Monster! And now it's done, so I am working on my other two stories, this and Not Myself Tonight! I am on an updating ROLL right now, so I'm hoping that my updating streak will continue with this! Um...I have something else to say...but I can't seem to remember. Maybe I will remember later. Anyways! So yeah...some more drama, sorry but there's no Emmett in here. And also...sorry if this sucks. Ahaha...I'm going through something...emotional. So...sorry.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

**Answers**

**Paul's POV**

_Alright guys, thanks for running patrols. I'll see you at the bonfire tonight._ Sam dismissed Quil and I through the pack link as we ran around the borders of La Push, making sure that no blood-suckers had entered the reservation.

_Thanks Sam, see ya later!_ Quil thought cheerfully before phasing back into a human.

_Yeah, thanks Sam, see ya._ I did the same once I reached my house and quickly ran inside and pulled on some cut-off jean shorts and a tight black shirt. I grabbed the keys from on top of my dresser and ran out of my room. I would've made it out of the house too if it weren't for my dad.

"Paul," He called my name from his spot on the couch, "why did Billy Black tell me that you were at his house trying to take his son out on a date?"

Ah shit, "Yeah...it was uh...I lost a bet and so...yeah...I had to pretend to go out with his kid. It was nothing." I lied, and began to feel a small ache in my chest as I pretended to not even know Jake's name.

He grunted, seeming to believe my lie, "Whatever."

I took that as the end of our amazing father-son conversation. I quickly moved to get out to my '07 Toyota Tundra. I got inside the roomy cabin and quickly started the engine, before pulling out of the driveway and began my drive to Forks High School to pick Jake up. I wanted to be there before the bell rang but since I seem to be catching every red light in this fucking town, I might be running a little late. I was in a slightly bad mood from when I found out the Billy had talked to the man that I was forced to call my father about what happened. I knew that I had to calm down before I got to Jake, because there is no way in hell that I am going to lose control around him. He is way to fragile for that to happen...Emily and Sam were proof of that.

I let out a sigh of relief as I was able to spot the school just up ahead. I pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car, disappointed with myself as I saw how empty is was. Then I smelled it. I smelled that disgusting stench of rotting corpse, like an old dead body; a.k.a. _leech_.

I quickly found Jake, and my heart stopped beating as I saw one of the Cullen's leaning in and kissing Jake. At that moment, my stomach dropped and it felt as though someone was squeezing my heart. It was so painful to see my imprint kissing someone else, and that someone else was a _leech_ which made it even worse. Then I became angry. I wanted to kill that filthy blood sucker that had dared to even talk to my mate. I felt my temper sky-rocket and a slight tremble began to rock through my body as the hate for the bear-like Cullen began battling my seering pain for dominance of my features. I was ready to turn and leave because the pain of seeing them so close and intimate was becoming too much for me to handle, but then our eyes connected and he tried moving past the leech to get to meet as he called out my name. My heart seemed to be free of the invisible squeeze. But then that fucking leech had to grab him, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I was fully trembling, trying my hardest to push down the urge to phase out in the open like this.

"Let him go you stupid fucking leech!" I growled as I ran to my imprint, still fighting my raging anger, which only increased as I saw Jake trying to break free of the grasp without succeding.

"Not until you calm down mutt!" He snarled before looking at Jake and mumbled something that seemed incoherent to me, but it seemed to put an end to Jake's struggles.

He looked at me with pleading eyes, "Paul, just calm down okay?"

I was lost in his pleading eyes, taking in his request as I let my eyes fall closed and began to count to ten in my mind as I continued to take in deep breaths. I pictured myself holding Jacob in a tight embrace, kissing him with passion and fervor. I slowly re-opened my eyes as my trembling came to a halt.

"There. I'm all calm. Now hand over my mate leech." I spat out bitterly towards the demon that was keeping my imprint away from me.

"Fine mutt." Then he whispered something again, and just like the first time, I wasn't able to hear what it was.

At the moment, I honestly didn't care. All I cared about was the boy that I was holding tightly in my arms as I glared at the Cullen kid as he walked towards a jeep. I wasted no time before I began bringing Jake to my truck, opening the passanger's side door and helping him inside. I rushed to my side and quickly jumped in, only to find Jake's fingers lightly pressing against his lips. It kind of, broke my heart in a way. He was thinking about the Cullen. I began holding his hand, but he hadn't even seemed to notice, which only deepened my sadness. I tried focussing on the road instead of my feelings, but failed as I continued to worry about how I was beginning to lose my imprint.

Then out of nowhere he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, but kept my eyes on the road since I was afraid of what he would say next.

"For what happened back there." I felt relief wash over my body as he said this, "You guys obviously had a problem with each other."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I squeezed the hand that I was holding, trying to get rid of the frown that had made it's way onto his face. I hated seeing him sad.

"Paul..." he hesitated before continuing, "why did you call him a leech?" Shit. "And why did he cll you a mutt?" Double shit. "And then...why did you call me your...mate?" Triple shit.

I began to get tense as I realized how loose my temper had made my tongue. I let myself slip, and now I had to tell him everything, and possible scare him away. Fuck, if I lost him then it would all be over for me. Then I remembered the bonfire, and remembered how we were allowed to bring imprints to them so that they could hear the tribe's stories.

"I can't really explain it to you right now, but later tonight, there is gonna be a bonfire. Everything will be explained there...I promise." I brought his hand up to my lips and gently placed my lips against the back of it, silently praying that he would be understanding of everything that he would learn. "Is that okay?"

I took a quick glance in his direction, and saw that he had a small smile on my lips as let out a small, "Yeah."

I felt even more relieved that he was willing to wait until later tonight to get the answers that he was looking for. Although I was relieved, at the same time I was still scared that I would lose him when he got those answers. My heart began to ache at the simple thought alone. Soon, we were parked a little bit away from Jake's house since his dad was home. I killed the engine and shifted my body in my seat so that I would be able to face him.

"So, what time is the bonfire?" He asked as he repeated my actions. The smile still gracing his lips.

"Eight. So I'll pick you up at like seven thirty, since your house is like right there by the beach." I smiled wider as I gave his hand another squeeze. "Except this time, i'm not going to mess up at the door. I'll call you, and then you can come outside and meet me."

His smile got bigger, "Sounds like a plan."

We both leaned forward to share a kiss. My lips moved against his with sheer passion as I tried so hard to push all of my love for him into the kiss in high hopes that it would be enough to make him stay after he finds out about what I am.

* * *

I was already at the beach at seven to help set up whatever needed to be set up. It had only taken us ten minutes to have everything set up around the campfire circle that consisted of two fallen logs and chairs forming a circle around a fire pit. Emily had already started cooking the hamburgers and hot dogs on the barbequer that we had brought. She also had us set up a table where she placed all of the other baked goods that she had made before we got here. She was the best cook on the reservation, well right next to Sue Clearwater who was also a very talented cook.

I was tossing a football back and forth with Jarred while Quil and Embry were running an errand for Sue. Sam was talking to Emily, and I was patiently waiting for them to finish their conversation before I went to go talk to him. Emily and Sam were the only two people that knew about my imprinting on Jacob, and I had to let him know that he would be coming to the bonfire. I wasn't sure if I was ready to 'come out' to the pack yet, and I wanted my Alpha's advice.

"Go long!" I called out to Jarred as I readied the football in my hand to be thrown. I waited until I thought that Jarred would be far enough before throwing it, making a perfect spiral as it made it's way to him. I watched as it landed into his awaiting arms. I looked back towards Emily and saw that Sam was walking away from her, and further down the beach with his eyes on the water; and I knew that this would be my chance to talk to him. I didn't bother to tell Jarred that I was done tossing the pig-skin before I ran towards Sam.

"Sam!" I called out his name as I ran, loving the way that the sand felt on my bare feet.

He turned around to look at me with a friendly smile, "What's up?"

"Hey, can I get some advice?" I asked as I now stood next to him in the sand.

"Sure, whatcha need advice on?" He asked as he continued walking.

I followed him as I told him about what happened at Jacob's school. Even thinking about it was enough to make me want to phase and kill somebody. I told him about how he had also asked about the colorful nicknames that we used while arguing over Jake.

"And so I'm bringing him to the bonfire tonight, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell the pack that I imprinted on a guy. So I was wondering what you think I should do." I spoke calmly, but on the inside, I was thinking about losing my imprint again.

"Well," Sam began as he took a step into the low sweeping tide of the water, "I would wait until he knows the truth. See how he reacts, and then if he accepts the fact that he is your soulmate, then tell the pack. That's what I would do."

So that was the Alpha's advice. It was actually really good advice, but the fear of rejection was still rooted inside of me. I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my cut offs to check the time.

"Alright, thanks Sam. I've got to go pick him up, so I'll see you in a bit." He gave my back a playful hit as I turned to run towards Jake's house.

I waited until I was a few houses away from his to call him.

_"Hello?" _ He answered after two rings.

"Hey, I'm a few houses down from your's so come outside now." I told him in a calm and gentle voice, trying to keep it from shaking as the bonfire grew closer and closer.

_"Alright, I'll see you in a second!" _He said in such a happy tone that it seemed to make me forget my fears as I kept my eyes on the front door of his house. It didn't take long before I saw him step outside from it and he began running to me. My arms were open, and automatically wrapped around him when his body connected with mine.

We didn't hold our embrace for too long, much to my displeasure, before we started walking towards the bonfire site on the beach. I missed our embrace and, of course, my nerves decided to kick in at this time.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I hadn't been here long before people had started eating. There weren't even that many people here, but there was so much food. I didn't understand why there was so much food...until I saw the guys start to eat. I sat next to Paul on a fallen log with Embry on my other side. They ate hot dog after hot dog, with the occasional hamburger. All the other guys were the same. The only people that were eating at a normal pace were me, Emily, the elderly man whose name I learned was Quil Sr., Seth, and his parents Harry and Sue. All of the younger guys were eating like they had never had a meal before. Eventually, they seemed to have tamed their hunger while they all found places sitting around the fire that was in the center of us all.

"Pay attention, cuz this is where you are getting your answers from." Paul whispered into my ear, but he sounded so...sad in a way. "Just...don't freak out okay?"

I nodded as I kept my eyes on the dancing flames in front of me that illuminated my surroundings. I was kind of cold, even though I could feel heat radiating from the fire, and Paul and Embry. I wanted Paul to hold me, but he told me before we got to everyone that he was still in the closet with them, so we couldn't really do anything together. Although I was sad about it, I understood why we had to do it.

Then Quil Sr. began to speak, and any chatter that was going on came a cease. He began talking about the tribe's history. Including the story of the chief's third wife, whom sacrificed herself to protect the people from the cold ones, which were vampires. Then they progressed to talk about how their tribe had grown from that time to become the amazing pack of "shifters". Then going into how their job as said pack is to protect the people of La Push from said cold ones. Then he went into a really nice part where he talked about imprinting, which is just a fancy word for finding your soul mate. You instantly fall in love once you see that person, and they become your everything. The imprintee would basically live to make the imprinted happy. If the imprintee is rejected, then said person would simply lose all reason for living and eventually just die. It was kind of sad to think about it, but then as he ended the story by telling everyone to be strong and embrace your culture, I realized something.

I found no answers in that story at all.

I turned to look at Paul, who already had on intent gaze on me and my confused expression. He seemed almost...afraid of something.

"Did I miss the part where my questions were answered?" I asked in a small voice so that others wouldn't be able to hear what I was saying.

"Uh..." He seemed to be at a loss as he looked at the fire, breathing a short sigh of relief, "c'mon. Let's go for a walk." He stood and began walking away from the fire without even waiting.

I quickly tried to follow his fast steps and then began walking next to him in the barley lit darkness of the beach.

"So you really didn't get your answers from the story?" He broke the strangely uncomfortable silence that had grown between us.

"Nope. I mean, don't get me wrong. They were nice stories," I shrugged before continuing, "but I don't really see how they answered my questions."

"Jake." He stopped and turned his body to look directly at me. "Think about your questions, and then think about the story."

I stared at him as if he had just gone crazy, "Paul, seriously? That story was about freakin...werewolves and vampires! How does that..." I trailed off as I saw his face drop.

"Jake, what do vampires do?"

"I don't know, drink blood?"

"Right, and what do leeches do?"

"...Drink blood." I began thinking that maybe Emmett was a... "No. He can't be. Vampires aren't real!"

The look that he gave me seemed to say otherwise.

"Okay, you know what. Let's say, for conversations sake, that I do believe that Emmett is...a vampire. That would make you a werewolf." I looked up at the full moon, "It's a full moon and you're still human. So...no."

He seemed to chuckle at my reasoning but his amusement was short lived before worry etched it's way onto his face.

"Paul...you're not a werewolf. You can't be!" At this point...I didn't know who I was trying to get to believe my words. Paul, or myself?

He didn't say anything. He grabbed my hand and began to practically run to the end of the beach, which led into a small mini forest looking set of trees. Once there, it seemed as though it was even harder to see things with only the, now, ultra dim light from the moon. We found a small open space in the trees

"Please...just please, don't freak out." He said before moving away from me and further into the thick veil of trees.

I couldn't see him, and I began to freak out from the eerie silence.

"Paul?" I called out his name. No response. "Paul, just forget it! This shit is creeping me out!" No response.

Then I heard what sounded like a hushed cracking of bones. I think it was safe to say that I was so scared, I was practically shitting myself at this point. Then I saw it. A big silver wolf. A big wolf...a wolf that could probably eat me in one bite.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as I turned to run, but with my naturally clumsy techniques, I tripped over a tree root that was surfaced above the ground.

I lay on the floor, completely still. Half of my reasoning was out of fear, and the other was from the pain that I felt when I hit the floor face first.

"Jake! Oh, God Jake!" I heard Paul practically crying out to the heavens as he wrapped me up in his big, warm, and strong arms.

"Paul, oh my God, I was so scared. Did you see that fucking wolf?" I was crying from the fear that was instilled in me at the sight of the wolf.

"Jake...that was me. I thought that it would just be best if I showed you what I am...what our little pack is."

I pulled away from my warm sanctuary, so far away that I was actually out of his grasp.

"W-what?"

* * *

**Paul's POV**

"W-what?" He stumbled through the word with a crack in his voice.

He was looking at me like I was a monster. This is exactly what I was afraid of.

"Jake, please just let me-" I reached for him again, but he backed away from me as if I would eat him or something.

"NO! Don't touch me! Just...just get away from me!" He yelled at me. I tried stepping forward again but he continued to back away, until he eventually just turned and ran from me completely.

I can honestly say that I felt myself die a little bit as he ran. I had basically just been rejected. I couldn't live without him...I wouldn't live without him.

I felt my knees go weak as I collapsed to the floor, tears of pain and sadness falling from my eyes freely. I didn't have the strength to even _attempt _to be strong right now. And if this was really the end of things for us...I never would be strong enough.

* * *

**A/N: AW! HOW SAD! Ahaha but yeah...Jake had to find out eventually! And yeah...he just...reacted really badly. So, review and let me know how you liked it, if I should continue...etc. Ahaha yeah, sorry for making you all wait so long! But I finally finished The Fame Monster! Woooh! Ahaha and then, this really sucks, but both authors that I was planning on collaborating with BAILED on me! So, once again, I am looking for someone to collaborate with! if you're interested, PM me! Don't forget to review!**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


	8. You're Not Dreaming

**Your Love's A Drug**

**A/N: Alright! So, as a thank you for giving me so many reviews, so quickly, I decided to update early...like really early. Ahahaha um...after this...I will start working on WBT which is a codename for a little project that I am working on! Ahahaha um...yeah, so please enjoy! And please review! Keep in mind...that I was trying not to make this sad. Um...so yeah...still looking for someone to write with! Hit me up if you want to write with me! I actually have a few people in mind...I might just send them a message! Ahahaha so yes! Read, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own...anything.**

**

* * *

**

**Jake's POV**

**A Month Later...**

A month...that's how long it's been since _that_ night. I haven't heard from, or even seen, Paul the entire time. To be completely honest...I'm not sure if I want to see him. I mean seriously, what do you expect? You just told me, in fact he showed me, that he was indeed a werewolf. And on top of that, you tell me that my bio lad partner is a vampire? Seriously? A vampire kissed me...what does that mean? Is he going to try and bite me?

All these question ran through my mind within the course of this past month. Here I am now, in the middle of May, still freaking out. I had tried my best to avoid Emmett around school, but it seemed to be a failed effort by the time that sixth period rolled around. I had asked if I could switch lab partners, but my teacher is such a douche monster, it's not even funny. In short, I avoided him _until_ sixth period. When that time came, I just sat quietly in my seat, only talking when it was absolutely necessary. I had also been avoiding Bella, since Emmett seems to be her friend. Instead I began hanging out with a new group of friends. But then...in the middle of bio yesterday, as I watched Emmett complete another group exercise by himself, I began to think about something; if Emmett is a vampire...then does that mean that the rest of the Cullens are vampires too?

I looked at Emmett, who sat next to me with his eyes on the teacher as he went over some lesson. He occasionally looked down at his notebook as he scribbled down some notes. I didn't bother to take notes in this class. I know that it sounds bad, but I usually just let Emmett do all of the work since we were always working with partners in this class. He didn't mind it, so I just let it happen. As the teacher finished up and handed out yet ANOTHER partner worksheet, I decided to break the one month silence and ask Emmett about the truth. I'm just gonna be straight up and demand the truth.

I patiently waited for him to finish the assignment and push it towards the center of the table-top. Nows my chance.

"So Emmett..." I began, trying to act as though I wasn't going to drop a bomb right now, but I managed to get him to look at me.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to have a conversation." He said with a playful grin on his face.

"Ha ha, you're fucking hilarious." I said sarcastically and he let out a husky chuckle. But it wasn't husky like Paul's husky. It was more of a smooth and silky husky. Strange... "So...are you a vampire?" I dropped my voice down to an insanely low whisper.

Shock was the only visible emotion on his face, but even that only lasted for a few seconds before he was able to collect himself and put on his usual cool facade.

"Did the wolf-boy tell you?" He asked in a naturally calm and cool voice that matched his expression.

"No. I googled your name and under occupation, it said vampire." I said sarcastically, taking his response as a yes to my first question. "So you know about him too?"

"Yup, I do." Then his amazingly golden eyes came to lock with mine, "You haven't been talking to him, right?"

"Wha...how did you know that?" I asked, starting to get just a tad creeped out as I imagined Emmett watching me from a distance.

He leaned in towards my side of the lab station as he whispered, "Because you stopped smelling like wet dog awhile ago."

"What! I did not smell like wet dog!" I said just a little to loud because I got a few strange looks from people around us.

Emmett was trying hard to control his laughter in his seat and was eventually able to tame it, "Well...the wolves smell like wet dog to vampires. And we smell pretty bad to them too." He shrugged, "So, why haven't you and the dog been talking?"

"Well...I'm scared." I spoke softly, but before I could go on to explain, the bell rang and I used this as my excuse to escape from further interrogation. I was quick as I gathered my things and ran out of the classroom. It didn't take long before I was walking through the parking lot to get to my mom's car. She was sitting behind the wheel as I settled in the passenger's seat.

"How was school?" She asked as we began driving out of the parking lot, but got stuck behind the line of cars also waiting to get out.

"It was...full of thoughts." I said absentmindedly as I looked out the window and saw Emmett talking with the pretty blond, was her name Rosalie?

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"You're an ass, you know that?" Rosalie spoke in an ice cold tone as she leaned against the rear of her red Mercedes. Looking perfect as always with her long blond locks flowing slightly in the wind.

"Why am I an ass?" I asked as I leaned back against the car next to her.

"Because of what you're doing to that kid." She said as she dove into her black purse and pulled out a compact mirror to check her make-up, I assumed.

"I'm not doing anything to him. I'm just trying to get to know him." I shrugged as I buried my hands in my pockets.

"Em, don't act like I'm a fucking retard." She tore her eyes away from her reflection to glare at me, "Alice, Jasper, and I all saw you kiss him, and Edward heard your thoughts when he had first sat down next to Bella. You can't lie now. We both know why you're doing it."

"Then why don't you tell me Rose, why am I doing this?" I asked smugly, still acting like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Alright. You really wanna play dumbass, fine." She snapped her mirror closed and threw it back in her bag as she stepped away from her car and in front of me, "You're trying to take him away from the wolf that imprinted on him so that you can fuck with the wolves without getting in trouble. You're using him and it isn't right. What do you think Carlisle would say if he found out about what you're doing?"

She had a point, and she had my reasoning down to the dot. I was just trying to have some fun with the dogs. So what if I had to break some kids heart to have that fun, it didn't matter to me.

"Well," I shrugged as I stood from the rear of the car and walked to the passenger side door, "I guess that we should just make sure that he doesn't find out."

* * *

**Jake's POV  
**

I thought that I could use some fresh air, so I went for a walk. Ever since I found out about Emmett, my stomach had been feeling queezy. His question really got me. Why haven't I been talking to him. Because I was scared? Scared of what? A wolf that Paul was able to control? Paul would never hurt me...and I sound crazy for thinking that I knew this after only dating him for a few days...but in those few days, he had shown me so much love and passion. It was almost, unreal. I didn't want to believe it, and I found my way out. So I took it. Sure, the wolf was scary, but it was Paul. Regardless, it was Paul. I was less scared of the wolf, and more afraid that I would end up broken hearted in the end.

I kicked a pebble that was in my way as I walked along the road with no particular destination. I just needed to escape from my usual surroundings. I looked around at the gray cloudy sky above my head, then around at the healthy green forest and grassy surroundings that I passed on my unknown journey.

To be completely honest, I miss seeing Paul. I miss being around him. I miss the way that he would hold me in his strong warm arms. I missed his dark chocolate eyes, and the way that they seemed to be able to see into my soul. I missed his strong body pressing against mine as I sleep.

I just...miss him.

I thought about that night on the beach, sitting around the fire, listening to the old stories of the tribe. That was where I learned the truth. I replayed the stories, or at least what I could remember of them, in my head while music was pumping from my iPod through my headphones and into my ears. Eventually I just gave up on the stories and focused on the music.

**My skin looks like vanilla**

**My mouth is made of sugar**

**Syringes and cupcakes**

**Give me something sweet**

**I'm good enough to eat**

**Oh yeah**

**You can't stop**

**Staring at me**

**You can't stop**

**I'm good enough to eat**

**You can't stop**

**Sticky sweet**

**You can't stop**

**Oh **

Jeffree Star was playing, and I was happy about this since the last thing that I needed right now was to hear a love song. Then out of nowhere, well technically he came out of the trees, but that's not the point. My point is that there was a dog that looked like a wolf, and it's fur was silver. I immediately thought about Paul. The dog like a miniature version of him while he was a wolf. Now, I checked the dogs neck and found that it had a collar, but it had no tag.

"Hey boy," I smiled as I knelt down and began ruffling the fur on his neck, "are ya lost?" I asked, thanking the lord that he was a nice dog and didn't bite me. He was licking my hand as I began to wonder what Paul would be doing right now, and then the dog whined. Why was it sad? "What's wrong boy?" I asked, even though i wasn't entirely sure if I was using the correct sexual title for the dog. It backed away and barked playfully before running back into the trees.

Straaannnggeee.

Then it hit me like a bus. The one piece of the puzzle that I had been overlooking this whole time.

The imprint.

Could I possibly be Paul's imprint? I mean, really that seemed like the obvious thing to me right now. If I was then...oh God. I fucking rejected him. Oh shit. He must be going through hell right now. I remember Quil Sr. saying that rejection could be fatal.

I had to see him.

Then suddenly, I let my once slow pace speed up to a quick run. My mind really had no real sense of direction when it came to getting to his house, but my heart seemed to know exactly where to go. I had been running for...I don't know, five or ten minutes, before I found myself standing in front of the place that I had been to only twice. The familiar black truck was alone in the driveway, but a seemingly familiar jeep was parked in front of the house on the street. A sudden sense of fear decided to make it's presence known as I took the first step onto his walkway that led to the door.

"Calm down...he needs you. Just go up there, and talk to him." I motivated myself as I continued my way up the path to the door where I pushed the button placed right next to the door on the wall. I began tapping my hand against my thigh as I began waiting for someone to answer the door.

Then it opened, but my form shrugged as I saw the woman whose name I remembered was Emily Young, from when I talked about her with Leah...speaking of Leah, where has she been? I haven't seen her in forever.

"Oh...um? Jacob, right?" She asked, trying to correctly remember my name.

"Yeah, um..." I tried looking past her to see if Paul was around, but I couldn't really see anything but a hallway entrance and the entrance to the kitchen, "is Paul here?"

"Oh..." She stepped aside and beckoned me inside with her hand, "honey I think that you should come inside."

I followed her further into the house, and that's when I saw all of the guy that usually run around La Push shirtless, and they were still shirtless right now, sitting in Paul's living room on his couches. As I made eye contact with all of them, I noticed that Paul wasn't among them, and that's when one of them, Sam of all people, jumped up from their spot on the couch and pulled me into the kitchen. Emily had followed us there.

"How dare you bring your ass to this house after the shit that you pulled!" He growled at me as he got up in my person bubble.

"Sam, calm down." Emily spoke, but she kept a distance from him. "Just, forget about what happened. The important thing is, is that he is here no. Paul has to see him, and you know it."

Sam continued to glare at me before he turned and stomped his way out of the kitchen, letting a long string on curses escape his lips as he made his way out.

Emily let out a sigh as she moved to the counter where a tray of food sat and began arranged some things so that they fit better on the tray.

"He's in pretty bad shape. He hasn't eaten anything ever since the first week after...well you know." She gave a weak smile as she lifted the tray and brought it over to me, "While you try talking to him...can you please, try and get him to eat something?"

I nodded as I took the tray from her, "Of course. Can I see him now?"

She smiled as she beckoned me to follow her and I did. As we exited the kitchen, I didn't miss the glare that Sam was giving me as we passed by and went into the hallway. Emily was standing in front the door that was the furthest down to the left of the hallway. She slowly opened the door, revealing a dark room, so dark that I couldn't really see anything but a big bed that I remembered from the one time that I was in there. I quickly moved into the room and she silently closed the door behind me.

"Em..." A weak voice came from the darkness, "I'm sorry, but I really just want to be alone. I don't have the strength to eat anything."

"Paul," The figure shot up in the bed and turned on the lamp that sat on his nightstand, "I'm sorry."

I let my eyes run over the visible upper half of his body. He had changed so much. His once, golden skin was now strangely pale as if he was sick. His muscles seemed to be non-existent at the moment as his abs, pecs, and biceps seemed to have shrunk. His eyes had dark bags under them, as if he hadn't slept in the longest time. His lips looked dry, and his hair was still short, but dishelved and messy.

"I-It's okay." His voice was hoarse and weak, and it almost seemed like it was hurting him to talk. "I...I missed you, so much." His voice seemed to start shaking, and his eyes began to glisten with the forming tears.

"Paul, please don't cry." I spoke as I stepped closer to the bed, and he brought a trembling hand up to wipe his eyes. "I uh..." I raised the tray in my hands, "I really think that you should eat."

"Okay..." He nodded as he scooted back and leaned his back against the headboard, but even doing this small action seemed to be too much for him.

I moved to the side of the bed that he was on, and sat down on the edge of the bed next to his thighs and rested the tray on my own thighs. I looked down at it and saw that there was a bowl of chicken soup, a sandwich, a cup of orange juice and another filled with water. I picked up the spoon that lay next to the bowl, and dipped it into the soup, taking it out as it was filled with the contents of the soup, putting my hand under it so that it wouldn't drip anywhere. I brought it to Paul's mouth, and he gave me an amused look.

"Open wide." I smiled as he parted his lips to let the spoon inside, and swallow the soup. This continued until almost all of the soup was gone. Paul had never stopped giving me that same happy look and I hadn't stopped smiling. "So, I've been thinking...and I think I realized something."

"And what would that be?" He asked before taking in another spoonful of soup.

I took my bottom lip in-between my teeth as I began mulling over the ways that I could possibly ask him about the imprint.

"That I could possibly...be your imprint." I didn't look up from the bowl of soup.

"You are." I met his gaze, "That's why I'm like this...I just wouldn't live without you. You're my soulmate Jacob Black, and I love you with all of my being. Every ounce of my body, mind, and soul belongs to you. I would do anything for you..._anything_." He had grabbed my hand and held it with both of his.

"I...can't say that I love you," His face dropped, and he began letting go of my hand, "yet. But I really like you. I can honestly say...that I really do like you Paul Meraz, and I would like it if you would let me take care of you, since I am kinda the reason why you're like this." I spoke in a hopeful voice as I held his happy gaze.

He opened his mouth, but I quickly hushed him as I continued to speak, "Don't say anything. Just finish eating, okay?" I smiled as I handed him the glass of water, which he chugged down quickly, letting out a refreshed, 'ah' when he handed it back to me.

"I think I'm good for now." He gave me his best smile as he patted his stomach, "Still have kind of a weak appetite."

"Oh...I'm sorry." I said as I stood from the bed, bringing the tray up with me, "Um...you should get some rest...I'm gonna go clean up these dishes." I began to walk towards the door.

"Jake, please don't go." I turned to look at his panic struck features, "I don't want to wake up from this dream...I just...I can't." His eyes began watering again, and it really was a heartbreaking sight.

I placed the tray on the nearest flat surface, which happened to be his dresser, and quickly moved to sit in the same spot as before. I gently cupped his cheek with one of my hands and he leaned into the touch, obviously loving the contact.

"Paul...I'm not going anywhere. i'm just going to the kitchen and then I'm coming right back. You're not dreaming...I'm really here." I leaned my face forward until out lips connected in a soft, chaste kiss. I pulled away and looked into his gorgeous eyes, "You're not dreaming. I'll be right back, and when I get back, you better be laying down with your eyes closed." I smiled as I stood again and picked up the tray again, and balanced it with one hand while I opened the door. I stood in the doorway and looked back at him as he now lay on his back on the bed and let out one more, "Be right back." before heading of to the kitchen.

All of the same people were patiently waiting anxiously. All eyes were on me as I walked into their line of vision. I didn't say anything, instead I just moved into the kitchen as I was in a hurry to get back to Paul. As I placed the tray on the counter and carried the dirty dishes to the sink.

"Well, what happened?" Emily asked as she appeared in the kitchen.

"He ate the soup, and drank the water." I turned to look at her as I moved towards the exit of the kitchen, "I'm gonna go back in there to make sure that he is sleeping like I told him to." I gave a half smile before leaving, and rushing back to his bedroom door. Before I stepped inside I heard all of the guys let out sighs of relief.

I smiled once I was inside and saw Paul laying down on his side while his face looked so peaceful and at ease with his eyes closed and every facial muscle relaxed. I went to turn off the lamp, and once I did, I was unexpectedly pulled down onto the bed.

"Even if I'm not dreaming, I still want you to be here when I'm awake." He whispered huskily into my ear as he spooned me from behind, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"I'll be here...so get some sleep." I whispered to him as I felt myself drift into a quick sleep of my own.

It felt good to be together again...really good.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys! There is a SUPER EARLY UPDATE! Ahaha because I am SERIOUSLY ON A FUCKING ROLL WITH UPDATES! Ahahaha and also, yall got me to 130 reviews! Thanks so much! If I can get 20 reviews, then I will update early again! So, yeah! Review! Ahahaha, so let me know what you thought about it! Still looking for someone to collaborate with...this is getting frustrating kinda...ugh. Ahaha so yeah, review!**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


	9. It Was A Dream

**Your Love's A Drug**

**A/N: Heyyyy! Ahaha another chapter for my first Paul and Jacob story, woot woot! Ahaha and OH EM GEE. I already have 163 reviews! Fuck the what! Ahahaha thanks SO MUCH! Ahahaha OMFG I might be able to get to 200 by chapter ten! PLEASE MAKE IT HAPPEN! Ahahaha! Alright, so I'm sorry that this didn't get the early update that was promised but I was really busy with both writing and my social life. Ahaha so yeah, I tried to make this chapter REALLY GOOD! And I stayed up till 1:30 in the morning typing this! So I really hope that it is good! Ahaha so, just read and enjoy!**

**WARNING!: There are some...very um...how do I say this? There are gay slurs in this chapter, and I apologize if it offends anyone!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SHHHIIIITTTT!**

**

* * *

**

**It Was A Dream  
**

**Paul's POV**

I let out a relaxed groan as consciousness slowly worked it's way throughout my body. I let a smirk pull at the corners of my lips as I inhaled through my nose; my senses were flooded with _his _scent. Then I realized that he wasn't in my arms like he had been when I fell asleep. I let my hands wander around the surface of the sheets, only to find that I really was alone in the bed. I sat up quickly as panic began to course through my body as I began to wonder if yesterday really was all just a dream...but that thought was smashed as I heard the toilet flush in my private bathroom. After I heard the faucet running, I saw Jake walk out of the bathroom, stopping in his tracks in the doorway.

"Good morning!" I smiled at him as he walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge, "I started thinking that maybe yesterday really was a dream."

"Sorry I just...really had to...well, ya know." A slight blush had crept onto his cheeks which made him look super innocent and adorable.

"It's fine." I smiled as I leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm just happy that you're here...oh shit, did I keep you from school?" I asked when I realized that I wasn't sure what day it was today.

He shook his head with a slight smile, "No, it's Saturday." He stood up and moved to the small window, and opened the blinds; allowing the sun to stream in. "Oh, it's one of those rare sunny days!" He turned to show me his blinding smile that had melted my once cold heart.

I couldn't help but smile in return as I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and got off of it, walking to stand next to Jake by the window, "Yeah I guess so..." I hummed lightly as I wrapped my arms around him and held him from behind, not caring that I was only wearing boxers. "I'm so happy that you're here." I smiled against his neck as I placed a soft kiss there.

He chuckled as he turned in my arms so that he was facing me, but the sudden brush of his ass against my barley clothed dick was too much. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to help me during my fight to stop the on-coming hard-on. "You already said that."

"I know, but I want to say it more because I'm just so happy." I shrugged as I tightened my grip on his waist just a bit as I lowered my lips to his and captured them in a familiar dance that I had been craving for the past month. Every day wishing I could see him. Every hour wishing I could talk to him. Every minute wishing I could be with him. Every second wishing that I could kiss him. And now that I was actually able to do all of those things...I was going to change his world with my lips alone. His slight moan was proof that I was doing good so far. But my dick decided that it was time for it to spring to life, and I immediately pulled away from him and turned my back to him. I immediately began trying to will my erection to go away, but Jake had come up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle.

"Did I do something wrong?" His voice sounded so confused and sad, and it tore me up inside to know that I was the reason that he was feeling that way. I felt him rest his cheek against my back, and my almost deflated arousal was at it's full potential once again.

It's amazing how even just the slightest touches of his make me...well make we horny as fuck.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't even think that you did something wrong...it's just that...uh..." I was working my imagination to the limit as I tried to find an excuse for my actions, "I have really bad morning breath." Wow. Really? That's the best that I could come up with?

He chuckled and planted a soft kiss on my back where his cheek was, "Paul, your breath was fine. But I probably should go home...I mean, I did kinda just go missing for the night."

I let out small sigh of relief, "Well, let me take a quick shower and I'll take you home, alright?" I took this chance to slip out of his grasp and move into my private bathroom and lock the door behind me. I was quick in the shower, and chose to ignore my aching groin while I washed my body, since I figured that it would only make things harder; no pun intended.

I exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. Jake was sitting patiently on my bed as he let his eyes roam over my bare, and slightly wet, upper body. I let my lips form a cocky smirk as his cheeks turned slightly pink. I moved to my dresser, towel still tightly wrapped around my waist as I opened my top drawer and pulled out a pair of dark grey briefs. I felt his eyes on me still, which only made my smirk spread slightly wider. I don't know what possessed me to do it, maybe it was my inner wolf wanting to show off to our mate, but whatever it was...I really didn't care. I brought my hand down to the towel and snuck a quick peek at Jake, and that only confirmed my suspicions that he was still watching me, my hand unwrapped the towel and let it drop to the floor. I heard a slight gasp turn into a small groan. I didn't turn around to see what he was doing, instead I pulled on my briefs. Then, I allowed myself to turn around. I had to stifle a laugh when I saw him with his hands over his eyes. I silently made my way to the bed, and sat next to him and pulled his hands away from his face. His cheeks were brighter than before.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." I kissed the top of his head as I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer to my underwear clad body. "I did it for you ya know?"

He looked up to make his eyes meet mine, a look of confusion crossed his amazingly gorgeous features, "Why?"

I chuckled at the way his voice sounded so...innocent. "Because," I began as I grabbed one of his hands with my free hand and placed it on my chest, "this...is all your's." I smirked as I slowly moved his hand down my chest, and down my abs until it was resting over my growing hard-on that was covered by the thin fabric of my briefs. I brought my lips to his ear and nibbled on the ear lobe before whispering, in a husky tone, "_All of this._"

I moved on to begin kissing his neck as I had removed my hand from his, but was floored with lust when he didn't move his own hand from it's place. I placed my hands on his cheeks and gently turned his face so that I could claim his lips. Just when we had began to kiss with the same fervor and passion as we had before, I had to pull away, only a slight inch or two to let out a husky moan as he slowly traced the outlines of my hard cock with his fingers. He went on to push me back onto the bed and straddled my hips, all the while he kept his hand in the same place. He had reconnected our lips and had resumed our interrupted lip lock while his hand finally moved from my clothed hard-on and up to my abs, where his other had rested. I had began to miss his touch when I felt one hand begin to move down to the waist of my underwear, once there he gently began to pull it down until my cock was able to spring free. He gripped it loosely, and then suddenly squeezed causing a loud moan to be pushed into our kiss. He began to slowly stroke me, but then sped up only to slow down again.

Soon, the feeling of pleasure was all that I could focus on. I couldn't even continue to move my lips against his as I had broken our kiss when a sudden rush of moans began to escape my lips as he continued to stroke me like an expert. He moved his lips to my neck where he began nipping, licking, sucking, and kissing any part of it that he could get to. Then I felt it. That familiar sense of on-coming release. A coil began to form in my stomach as I tried to fight it from unwinding and leading to my end. I couldn't fight it any longer. I was, "So close..." I managed to moan out as he continued to stroke my cock, and play mouth games with my neck. As my eyes drifted closed.

"Paul." He said when I felt him remove his lips from my neck as he looked down at me. I opened my eyes, only to be met with the confusion that had formed on his face, and why was the lighting so...low? "Paul, wake up."

Wake up? I fully opened my eyes, only to feel a slight sting from the remnants of my tired state. I began to wipe the feeling away as I began to wonder what happened?

"Paul, baby you fell asleep during the movie." I focused on the person talking to me and found that it was my soulmate, Jacob. He must've noticed how confused I was.

I looked around and noticed that we were in fact sitting in a movie theater. The screen displayed credits, and a strange song that I didn't recognize was playing. The theater we were in was almost empty as people had begun to slowly make their way out. I brought my eyes back to Jake as he continued to watch me with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Sorry babe." I smirked as I leaned forward and kissed his lips in a quick, chaste manner. "Did you like the movie though?"

He shrugged, "It was okay. But I'm super hungry now." He placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed circles on it.

I smiled as I grabbed his free hand and stood, bringing him with me, "Then let's go eat." I began leading him out into the main lobby of the theater and then out of it completely.

We were on our first date, in Port Angeles. My dream was nice...and it wasn't all just a creation of my imagination. Most of it actually happened. Only a few things were a creation of my mind. Like the sunny day part was totally not true since the sky was it's usual cloudy grey. And the hand-job, that was a part of my...hormonal imagination. I actually did drop my towel...and did that thing with his hand. The only difference is, when I moved it down to my dick and said what I had said, he nodded and removed his hand. I had driven him home, only so that he could clean up and change. We were lucky that Billy was on another fishing trip. I had asked Sarah's permission to take Jake out, and she happily gave her blessings. We stayed with his mom for another hour or two before we decided that we should get our date started. On our way here, he had asked me what we were...

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

_"Paul...?" I nodded my head, keeping my eyes on the road but showing him that he had my attention. "What...well...what are we? Like...uh, I don't know."_

_He was cute when he was confused. "Well...I mean...you're literally the love of my life Jacob. So, I mean...we are in a relationship. We're boyfriends." I answered, and suprised myself at the simplicity of it._

_"Oh...okay." I could see, from using my peripheral vision, that he was smiling, "So...what do I call you?"_

_I chuckled, "What do you mean?"_

_"Well...are we gonna be one of those couples that has nicknames or...no?"_

_"Hmm...how about we just stick to babe and stuff like that?" I suggested, since I didn't really like the whole nickname idea, unless he liked it; then I'd be all for it._

_"Oh...kay." He chuckled slightly, "Okay babe."_

_**End Flashback...**_

_**

* * *

**_

So that's how we got here. I decided that a simple movie and dinner would be good. I let him pick the movie, and I would, of course, be paying for everything tonight; but that didn't stop him from trying to pay for himself. I wasn't going to be having any of that shit. I'm going to take care of my fucking mate, no if, ands, or buts.

I was even back to my old self. It's crazy. I had all my muscles back and looked as though nothing ever happened. All I did was sleep with Jake for the night and my body was back to it's usual healthy self.

We walked hand-in-hand as we made our way to the restaurant that I wanted to take him too. His mom had told me that he loved pasta, so I knew the perfect place. We got a few weird looks from a some passer-byers as we made our way along the sidewalk, but I didn't pay them any attention. I was completely happy being here with my soulmate.

"There it is!" I pointed out a restaurant that was two or three blocks away from our current position.

"La...cafe bonita?" Jake asked, making sure that he was looking at the right place.

"Yeah...it's a nice little Italian place...but I don't know why the name is spanish." I shrugged and he laughed, "It just doesn't make sense!"

We continued to make small talk as we made our way across a street.

"Ey, Paul!" A familiar voice called out from behind us. I recognized it as Jarred.

"Shit." I muttered to myself under my breath as I sped up just a bit, trying to avoid him by acting like I hadn't heard him.

"Yo, Paul! Hold up man!" He sounded closer, and soon his hand was grabbing my shoulder. I had to let go of Jake's hand so that I could turn around, but he turned around to and grabbed my hand again as he just looked towards the street and watched the cars pass by.

"Man, what the fuck was that shit? Acting like you didn't hear us!" He smiled as he slapped my shoulder. He hadn't noticed our hands, and I grimaced as I heard the word _us_ being used. I looked over Jarred's shoulder and saw Quil approaching.

Fuuucccckkk!

"I didn't hear you." Was my response. By this time, Quil was now standing beside Jarred; and since he was much more observant than Jarred. His eyes automatically noticed mine and Jacob's hands connected.

"Ugh, dude what the fuck is that shit!" He yelled as he pointed to our hands, and Jarred's eyes quickly followed his pointing finger.

"Whoa! Ha, I fucking heard that you were a faggot Black, but I didn't think it was true since you were gettin so close to Leah!" Jarred snickered.

I didn't even have to look at my love to know that Jarred's words had hurt him. I could feel him pain radiating off of him, and I gently squeezed his hand, but he didn't lift his gaze from the ground.

"Jarred, man shut the fuck up." I growled at him as I took a threatening step forward.

"Paul, why are you hangin out with a cock-sucker for?" Quil spoke now, and they were just getting me more and more mad. "Oh wait! Are you trynna get your rocks off? What? You couldn't find some bitch so you had to go to the queer-bot?"

They both laughed and even high-fived. That was it. I was going to lose it...but I had to fight it. Just for another minute. I can't lose control around Jake. I turned to him, and just spoke. I knew that he didn't want to show his face right now.

"Jake, go ahead and go to the restaurant. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" I told him, and he nodded as he let go of my hand and turned; not hesitating before quickly walking away.

I turned back to the two laughing idiots. My blood was seriously boiling.

"Man, I always knew that something was wrong with-" Jarred didn't even have time to finish his sentence before my fist had made contact with his nose. He stumbled back, but didn't fall as blood began gushing from his nose. "Ah, shit! Paul, what the fuck!" He yelled at me as he placed his hand over his nose.

I didn't acknowledge his question before giving Quil the same treatment. I knew that their wolf healing would take over and they would be fine. I really wanted to do more, but for now this was going to have to be fine. I would do more later...but right now my imprint is waiting for me. I left them both, bleeding and groaning, and went to Jake.

He was standing close to the entrance, with his eyes still downcast to the pavement. As I got closer I saw that his eyes were red, and his cheeks tear streaked. Fuck...those two fuckers are gonna get it later.

"Baby..." I spoke softly as I stood in front of him, "I'm so...so fucking sorry. I...ah shit...I'm so unbelievably fucking sorry." I placed my hands on his hips and pulled him up against my body. I moved my hands, and tightly wrapped him up in my arms. I felt warm streaks of water mark my cheeks, and I knew that I was crying. In this moment, I felt like a complete and utter failure. How could I let this kind of thing happen to my mate? I should've stopped them before they could even say anything.

I felt him trembling in my arms as he let out quiet sobs.

"Baby..." I slightly pulled away, "look at me." I demanded, and he did so. I used my thumbs to wipe away the tears that he had cried, "Don't you dare _ever_ think about what those idiots said. _Ever._ Especially not tonight."

"B-but Paul-"

"No buts." I cut him off, "I fucking love you Jacob Black. No matter what anybody says. No matter what you think. I fucking _love _you. And that's all that matters." I paused as he stopped shaking, and just seemed completely stunned by my words, "I understand if you just want to go home. Just let me know what you want to do and I'll do it."

He kept gazing into my eyes, hell he was looking straight into my soul. He stayed quiet for awhile before finally answering, "I want to finish our date." He smiled, and so did I. It made me so happy that I was the one who put that smile there. I wiped away any new tears and placed a quick, but passionate kiss.

"Let's eat." I got him to laugh as I held open the door.

God...I wish that the rest of the night could just be happy. But as soon as I walked in, my nose was overrun with a horrible stench.

_Leeches._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Woooh! There it is! Ahaha sorry that this wasn't early like I promised, because you guys did give me 20 reviews (25 to be exact!) but I was really busy! And yeah...my sister surprised me and my mom by visiting us yesterday! Ahaha but yes! I hope that this was as romantic, cute, and fluffy as I hope! Ahaha and yeah...sorry if Paul's dream made it a tad confusing! Ahaha but I just had to add it! Umm...yeah. That's about it! Ahaha um...OH YEAH! Ahaha Shiroro and I are working hard to get our story finished up! Ephemeral Dreamer and I...still haven't started...so IDKAY if we are even still going to do it. IDKAY. And my new little...story thing...is going to be posted VERY SOON! Ahaha it is called project WIL, and same goes for project JLO. Ahahaha nice name right? Ahaha so Review and let me know what you thought! Ahaha and the same thing applies to this chapter! 20 Reviews before Wednesday= early update! PROMISE! Ahahaha**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


	10. Claim What's Yours

**Your Love's A Drug**

**A/N: Alright! Here is the early update that you guys earned! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I now have 191 for my first PAUL AND JACOB STORY! Woooh! Ahaha but I'm sad to announce that this story is almost done. I doubt that it will go any further than chapter 16. So yeah! Ahaha and yes, this is kinda short...but I am sad to announce that I'm getting sick...AGAIN! Stupid low immune system...! But yeah, I am also sad to announce that _NOT MYSELF TONIGHT_ IS UP FOR ADOPTION! I just...don't think that I can go on with it. So sorry to people that were looking forward to it! So yeah...sorry about all of the bad news in this AN...but now it's time to enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shiiiiiiitttttttt! Understand?**

**

* * *

**

**Jake's POV**

I felt him tense as soon as he entered the restaurant. His grip on my waist tightened as a low growl rumbled through his chest. I couldn't understand why, but I couldn't ask him for his reason yet.

"Is it just the...two of you?" A petite brown haired hostess asked us with a small blush as she examined us.

When Paul didn't say anything I answered, "Yeah, just us." I smiled and she grabbed two menus from a shelf inside of the podium that she stood behind and led us to a table with a booth on each side. "Thank you." I said as she walked away.

I turned my gaze to Paul, who hadn't seemed to relax at all since we first got here.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, and didn't realize how much of a stupid question it was until the words had already left my mouth. Of course things weren't okay, especially not after the little run in that we had with Jarred and Embry...which I was not allowed to think about tonight.

He seemed to snap out of his tense daze and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure because..." And then it hit me. That sickly sweet scent. If I wasn't mistaken, then that was exactly how Emmett smelled. I didn't finish my question as I let my eyes wander around every face in the restaurant until I found the one, or rather the group, that I was looking for.

I saw Bella first, and then the short one with black hair whose name had slipped my mind, both of them sat on one side of the table while the other side was occupied by Emmett.

"Oh." I said in understanding when I looked back at Paul. "Did you want to go somewhere else?"

"What? No. I know that you love to eat pasta so we are eating here." He said in a sexy, controlling voice. I still tried to protest since I didn't want him to be uncomfortable, "I don't want to hear it Jake. I'm fine. End of conversation." He opened the menu and placed it flat on the table as he began looking over it.

"Okay." I sighed as I opened the menu and held it up so that it would cover my face, "I just wanted to make this comfortable for you."

"Jake, don't worry about me. I'm comfortable as long as you're comfortable." I dropped my menu down to the table, the same way that Paul had done with his. "So let's just have a good dinner, alright?"

I smiled, "Okay then."

"Hello, I'm Melonie and I will be your..." She cleared her throat as if insinuating something, "waitress tonight." I noticed how she was totally just turned to face Paul, and seemed to be giving him her full attention. I wasn't even sure if she had noticed me. "What can I _do_ for you?"

I took my bottom lip in-between my teeth as a rush of jealousy coursed through my body. She was a really pretty girl, and it was totally obvious that she was flirting with him. Paul hadn't looked up from his menu yet.

"Hmm, I don't know." He finally looked up at me, "What do you want baby?"

The dark haired waitress finally acknowledged my presence, with a slight attitude.

"Um...can I just have the spaghetti and meatballs with a lemonade?" I asked for some unknown reason.

"Mmm...that sounds good. I'll have that too. Thanks." He smirked as he took my, now folded, menu and handed them both to her. Once she was gone he let out a small chuckle, "Baby, you know that there's no reason to get jealous."

I shrugged, "I just can't help it."

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"I seriously can't believe that I survived." I smiled happily as I walked in the middle of Alice and Bella.

"Emmett, shut up!" They both giggled as Alice playfully smacked my upper arm, "It was only shopping, not a fucking war."

I scoffed, as Bella chuckled, but our laughter died down when her stomach let out a lour grumble; which resulted in Alice and I to burst into laughter.

"Well, I guess that we should get the girl something to eat!" I laughed as I draped one of my muscular arms over her shoulders.

We found a nice looking Italian restaurant and Bella let us know that this would be the place that she wanted to eat at. We quickly got a table, with four chairs because I don't like booths that much, and went on talking about Alice's shopping trip. Of course, everything that was purchased, was either forced on us by her or was purchased for her. She wouldn't let Bella anywhere near the jeans or touch anything too loose, so it wasn't too much of a surprise that Bella wasn't carrying that many bags. Alice, of course, had the largest amount of bags; which I was being forced to carry.

"I'll be back, I need to go to the ladies room." Bella excused herself as she stood from the table and left.

Alice and I locked in an intense gaze. She knew what was about to happen, what I was going to tell her to do. She was reluctant at first, but I eventually made a deal. Go shopping, and get Alice to use her power for my own personal use.

"Alright Alice. Time to pay up." I smirked as I slightly leaned back in my chair.

She let out a sigh as she shifted in her chair, "You can't at least wait until we get home?"

"Nope. We made a deal, and I fulfilled my end of the bargain, and now it's your turn to do the same."

"Emmett, seriously, this is wrong. I don't really want any part in this mess. Why can't you just leave him alone?" She asked, her face was completely serious; which was strange on Alice.

"Alice...you shouldn't really be questioning my reasoning." I smirked as I folded my hands on my lap.

"And why would that be Emmett?" She did the same.

"Because...I know your secret."

"Alright, I'm back. What'd I miss?" Bella smiled as she sat down in her seat once again.

Alice only held her fearful expression for a quick second before masking it with a smile, "Nothing much. Just trying to decide what we should pretend to eat."

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"Ugh, I'm so full!" I whined as I placed both of my hands on my stomach.

Paul chuckled as he waved down our waitress and asked for the check, "Well, at least I know that you liked it."

The waitress dropped off the bill, face down, and Paul quickly picked it up.

"How much is it?" I asked, but Paul only smirked as he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He smirked as he stood from the table, "I'm gonna go and pay for this, and then go to the bathroom. When I'm done, we'll go, okay?"

I smiled as he turned to go. I was left alone at the table, patiently waiting for Paul to get back to me. We were having a really good first date, well with the exception of our small encounter with Quil and Jarred. Then, maybe it was just my sudden curiosity for the confrontation, I realized that they obviously didn't know about the imprint. They were surprised to find Paul holding my hand. I thought that Paul would've at least told his 'brothers' about us...wouldn't he?

"Hey you." I was suddenly aware of the fact that I wasn't alone at the table anymore. Emmett was now occupying the other booth. "You don't know how to say hi to people anymore or what?"

"Well...it's just that," My voice was suddenly shaking, "I'm here with Paul. So I k-kinda figured that I would avoid that whole, awkward conversation thing." I shrugged, trying my best to get rid of Emmett before Paul came back.

"Oh, so wolf-boy is here, huh?" He smirked as he looked around playfully, not really searching for anyone. "So how are you and the mutt doing?"

"Don't call him that. And not that it's any of your business, but we're doing great." I said in an as-a-matter-o-fact manner.

"Oh yeah?" He let out a low laugh which I found odd.

"What's so funny?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, but his playful smirk said that there was something that he wanted to say. It wasn't like him to hold back. From what I knew of him, he wasn't one to hold back when they have something to say.

"Is there something that you want to tell me?" I asked, starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Well, yeah, but I don't think that you would care much about it." He began to scoot out of the seat until he was able to stand, but as if by instinct, my hands reached out to grab one of his.

"Stay...and tell me, because I do care. I want to know what you have to say Emmett."

My own words had surprised me. Although I would never say it out loud, I had the same physical attraction for him that I had for Paul. It was hard not to be attracted to him. The only thing that was missing, was the emotional attraction that I had for Paul. If Emmett and I had been talking for that one month when I hadn't been talking to Paul...I would probably be with him right now. The thought made my stomach...jump. But not a bad kind of jump, it was definitely the good kind.

"Well, if you insist." He smirked as he sat back down.

I noticed that his eyes were a darker shade of honey gold than I had seen the other day.

"So, what were you going to say?" I asked, not missing how his cold hand gripped one of mine and our interlocked hands were on display for everyone in the restaurant as they just sat on the table.

"Jake, I'm not trying to ruin whatever it is that you and Paul have going on...but seriously, I just think that it's kind of wrong."

My eyebrows furrowed together from the pure confusion that I was feeling from his words, "Wrong?"

"Yeah, I mean honestly...do you think that he would be here with you if he had a choice? Basically he is being force to 'love' you." He used air quotes when he said love. "That's not the way that love should be. His love is basically forced by the imprint. Are you happy about that? Is that the way that you want your love to be?"

Oh.

My.

God.

He was right. How could I be so stupid and not see that? If Paul had the choice, he wouldn't want to be with me. He would probably be with a girl if he wasn't _stuck_ with me. I saw the way that girls, and some guys, look at him with lust filled eyes. If it weren't for the imprint, he would probably return some of those looks. I probably wouldn't even be able to talk to him.

"What the fuck did you do to..." I heard Paul snarl, but it trailed off into nothing as I'm sure that he saw our hands.

I slowly pulled my hand away from Emmett's and brought both of mine up to wipe my tear stained cheeks. I kept my eyes locked on the table top, not daring to look up at either of them.

I hear Emmett slide out of the booth and stand. I'm sure that they had a little stare down before he spoke, "Just remember Jake, things wouldn't be like that with me."

* * *

**Paul's POV**

As Emmett turned on his heel to leave, I was at a loss as of what to do. Usually it is just intuition that leads me to do whatever I need to do for him. But right now, I just don't know. What is one supposed to do when they go to the bathroom, come back only to find your significant other crying and holding hands with another person?

Jake slowly rose from the booth, "I'm ready to go home now." Then he walked towards the exit. He didn't wait. He didn't hold my hand. Nothing. Just left.

I let out an unhappy sigh as I went to catch up with him, only to find that he was already outside of the restaurant. I stepped outside and stood next to his trembling form. I moved again so that I would be in front of him. I cupped his chin and made him look up at me. I used my free hand to wipe away his tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I'm sure that my voice sounded sincere, sad, and worried.

He shook his head, and managed to put on a sad smile, "I'm just really cold. So can we get going?"

He asked. Even though he didn't answer my question honestly, I would never deny him of anything that he would ask of me. I wrapped an arm around him as we began walking back to where we had parked the truck. Once there, I helped him into the passenger's side of the car and then got behind the driving wheel. We began driving in silence.

"So," I began, breaking the silence that I decided was my enemy, "did you want to go home? Or my house?"

He finally looked at me, instead of out the window, and as we stopped at a red light I returned the gaze.

"I don't care." He shrugged.

AS the light turned green, I simply pulled over to the side of the road, and killed the engine. I unbuckled my belt and shifted in my seat so that I could look at him.

"Baby...please, just tell me what's wrong." I began pleading with him as he turned to look at me.

"Paul...it's just that...I realized something." He spoke slowly, with a weak voice, through the tears.

"What, please tell me."

"Your love...is forced." His words shocked me, to say the least. "You're only here with me because...because you have to be. If not, then you'd die. So it's not like you're choosing to love me. You _have _to." He put as much emphasis as he could on 'have'.

At this point, tears were streaming down both of our cheeks.

"W-what? No." I shook my head, "No, that's not true. I love you because I choose to love you. You're my soulmate Jacob. We were meant to be." I now held one of his hands in-between both of mine.

He had removed his seat belt and leaned forward so that there were only mere inches in-between our faces.

"Prove it." he whispered.

"Tell me how. Just, tell me how I can prove it to you and I'll do it."

He closed the gap and connected our lips, only for a quick second before kissing his way up to my ear to whisper, "Give me what's mine, and claim what's yours."

* * *

**A/N: Alright! There's your early update! ahaha what do ya think? Was it good? Should they have sex? Ahaha let me know! And yeah...I'm fucking getting sick, AGAIN! UGH! This is some bullcaca! I was supposed to go to a party tomorrow night! UGH! Now I'm just gonna be at home till I get better...shiet. Ahaha so yeah, review and lemme know! And if you haven't already, then go read and review my new story **_**What Is Love?**_** please! Ahaha alright, thanks a bunch! And I'm so close to 200! AAHHH! Ahaha oh yeah! AND ANOTHER THING! All of my collab's are getting started, so keep an eye out, and I'll keep you updated!**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**

_**P.S. do you guys like "Notoriously Yours" better? Or "oxox"?**_


	11. Sexy As Hell

**Your Love's A Drug**

**A/N: Alright guys, thanks SO SO SO MUCH for getting me past the 200 review mark in only 10 chapters! Ahaha I am beyond happy! ahaha so yeah, here is the chapter that you guys have been patiently waiting for! Ahaha, and yeah. Tell me why I'm obsessed with listening to Jennifer Lopez right now? Oh wait, I know why, because she's fucking AWESOME! Ahaha her music is actually being blasted on my stereo while I'm writing this lol. Uhm...oh yes! Cobalt Dream and I are getting the ball rolling on our collab, so expect that hot sexy goodness to be out soon (hopefully) lol! He is an amazing writer, and I think that we will make that story A-Maze-Ing. Ahaha so yeah, please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

**Sexy As Hell  
**

**Paul's POV**

I let out a husky growl as I settled back into my seat and quickly buckled my seat belt before bringing the engine back to life. I didn't say anything as I began driving. I didn't begin to drive home, but instead I pulled into the parking lot of a local grocery store. I got out of the car, and I guess that Jake felt as though he should do the same because he met me in front of the car. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, past the automatic sliding doors and into the store.

"What're we doing here?" Jake asked as we moved through the isles of the store.

"We're trying to find...ah! Found 'em!" I announced as I found the condoms sitting on a shelf in the 'personal health' isle. I scanned the boxes to find the largest size, which were thankfully already lubed. I noticed how Jake seemed to let out a small gasp as I grabbed the box. A few feet down, in the same isle, I found the lube and grabbed a bottle. "Alright, do you want anything?"

As I looked over his face, I smiled when I saw a small blush coloring his cheeks, "Uh...um, ice cream?"

"Alright." I chuckled as we began to search for the ice-cream section, which we quickly found. "Pick whichever one you want."

"Umm..." He searched each of the freezers trying to find the one he wanted. "This one!" He smiled. I used my free hand to hold open the clear freezer door while he reached in and grabbed a tub of cookies and cream.

"Want anything else?" I asked, and he slowly shook his head. I began leading him to the check out stands. Once there I placed the condoms, lube, and ice-cream on the little conveyor belt thing. When it was our turn to get our items rung up, the cashier gave us a weird look as she looked over our items.

"Uhm, will this be all for you _boys_?" She asked in a kind of condescending tone. She looked to be in her late thirties. She wore a cross around her neck.

Great, she's a religious woman. Probably damning us to hell for either being together, or having pre-marital sex.

"Yup." I removed my hand from his, and wrapped the same arm around his waist and pulled him against my side. "Just want to make sure that we're being safe when we fuck like rabbits." I smirked.

She glared at us as she bagged our items. I handed her the money, and looked down at Jake who was blushing furiously. The woman handed me my change and the bag. We quickly left and got back into my truck. I began to drive, as quickly as possible, back to my house. There was an impatient air in the cab of my truck as we drove in silence. If it were anyone else, I would've bought the condoms and went to an empty parking lot and fucked 'em in the bed of the truck, maybe the back seat. But this was Jacob, the love of my life, he wasn't just anybody and he deserved to be treated like a prince. I knew that nobody was going to be home, so it wasn't a surprise when I saw that there were no cars in the driveway. I quickly parked and got out, moving to the other side to help Jake out as I always do.

I led him to the front door, which I unlocked, and led him into the house. I went to the couch and sat down, pulling Jake down onto my lap and pressed my lips against his. We both moaned into it once they started dancing against the other's. I nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip, before slowly running my lips against it. At this point, I was so fucking hard that i thought I was going to rip through my pants. I lifted him up, holding him bridal style, and carried him to my room; once there I gently placed him down on my bed and climbed on-top of him. My hands were placed on both sides of his head, and as my body was being lightly pressed against his I could feel that he was hard too. I continued to work wonders with my lips against his while I began to slowly grind my clothed erection against his. We both moaned into the kiss once again as the friction caused a rush of pleasure to course through our bodies.

"Take off your clothes." I growled into his ear as I stood from my spot on the bed and quickly began stripping my clothes. I groaned as I saw that Jake was doing the same as he lay on the bed. His shirt was gone, and his lightly toned body was exposed for me to see. I was standing in my boxer briefs, which were tenting in the front where my rock hard erection was pressing against the fabric, when I realized that I had left the condoms and lube sitting on the couch in the living room.

I quickly bolted from the living room and grabbed the grocery bag. I had to make another quick stop in the kitchen to put Jacob's ice-cream in the freezer. I ran back into the room, only to find Jake sitting upright on the bed, feet hanging of the side, with tears forming in his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him, since my other hand was still holding the bag. "Why are you crying?"

"Because," His voice was weak, and slightly shaking, "you just ran when I started taking my clothes off. It was like you thought I was disgusting or something."

"What? I would never think that. When I saw you without a shirt on, I thought I was gonna blow my fucking load right there." I smirked, "And I only ran out of the room so that I could go back and get the condoms and lube." I ruffled the bag to show him that I was holding it. "I'm sorry if you thought I didn't want you."

I gently pushed him back onto the bed so that he was on his back. I quickly got up again, dumping the contents of the bag onto the bed and threw the bag in a random direction behind me. I moved my hands to the buckle of his belt and quickly had it done, the button of his pants were undone next, and were soon thrown with the bag. He was left in his underwear, the same tenting form in the front of them.

"Fucking gorgeous." I growled as I climbed on-top of him and resumed our heavy make out session. I continued to slowly grind my hips against his, keeping the ever so sweet friction going.

"Mmm, P-Paul," The way he moaned my name just made me hornier, if that's even possible, "I-I need more."

"Ugh, me too baby." I groaned as I blindly began searching for the lube, not wanting to pull my lips away from his. I finally had the bottle in my hand, I had to break away from his amazingly full lips to begin prepping him.

He was watching every move that my body made, all the while a blush was transfixed on his face. My free hand began pulling his underwear down his legs, and removed them from his body completely. There he was, my imprint, laying back on my bed fully exposed for my viewing pleasure. Although I could've spent all night just running my eyes over his body, memorizing every curve, muscle, and mark; I was trying to prove a point right now. He wants me to claim him so that he knows that I really do love him, so that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I quickly opened the lube and poured a generous amount onto my other hand. I lowered myself to his body again and reclaimed his lips. My lubed up fingers worked their way in-between his legs and to his puckered hole where they began teasing in a gentle circular rubbing motion. He moaned against my lips, but it quickly turned into a whimper as I began to slip a finger inside of him.

"Baby, just relax." I whispered into his ear as I kissed my way to it. Then I moved down to his neck as he began taking deep breaths causing his muscles to relax from their previously tensed up state. I continued to kiss his neck while the finger continued to slide in until it was knuckle deep. I began to slowly pump him with that finger, until I got this feeling that he was ready for a second finger. It was strange how I knew what to do since this was my first time with a guy. But this all felt so natural. It was like I was reading an instruction manual on how to do this right and pleasurable for him. Those same instincts were telling me to hook my fingers inside of him, so I did.

"Ah!" He moaned as his hands tangled themselves in my hair while at the same time his back arched up off of the bed.

That's the spot I need to hit when I'm inside him. My instincts were telling me that he was ready, so I pulled my digits out of him. I grabbed the box of condoms and stood on my knees in between his spread legs, exposing his special flesh to me. I ripped the box open and pulled one out, throwing the rest over my shoulder. I quickly tore the foil packet open, pulled the condom out, and then rolled it onto my raging hard cock. I got myself positioned so that I was on-top of Jake, but putting my weight on my elbows rather than him, and my cock was positioned at his entrance.

"Are you ready baby?" I whispered against his neck as my lips resumed their previous action.

"No." I was taken aback by his words and pulled away from his neck so that I could look into his eyes. "I...I want to be on top." The seemingly endless blush only deepened. "I-I just heard that it's easier for the first time because, well...I don't know. Ugh, I'm so embarrassed right now!" He brought his hands up to cover his face.

"Hey, uncover your face." I demanded, and he did so. He looked up at me with such innocent eyes, it was almost breathtaking how fucking amazing he looked underneath me. I leaned my head down and claimed his lips in a quick kiss, nibbling on his lips slightly before pulling away. "You wanna be on-top? Cuz I think that's fuckin sexy."

"R-Really?" He stuttered through the word as his blush lightened up, only a bit.

"Fuck yeah." I smirked as I brought my lips to his ear again, "Imagine it. You riding me like a fucking cowboy until we both fucking explode. Sexy as hell." I smirked again as he shivered. I didn't say anything else before rolling over so that he was on top of me, while I lay on my back looking up at him.

"O-okay." He was taking deep breaths as he brought his ass up, so that it was hovering over my cock. At an agonizingly slow rate, he slowly lowered himself so that my tip was pressing against his entrance. I bit my lip, and fisted the sheets in an attempt to control the urge not to just thrust up and impale him onto my dick. Soon, the head was inside of him while he continued to take in deep, long breaths.

"Ah fuck, you're so tight baby." I moaned as he continued to slowly work the rest of my hard-on into his awaiting heat.

It took him a little bit, but eventually I was fully sheathed inside of his ass. He began to slowly rock his hips in an attempt to adjust to my size. He let out a breathless, "Okay." and I took that as my cue to slowly grip his hips and take control. I began moving his ass up and down, at a slow pace, on my cock.

"Ngh..." He whimpered slightly, and I slowed the pace of his movement until his face was relaxed.

It didn't matter to me how fast or slow we were going. All that mattered was his pleasure and comfort ability. As long as he got off, I would be fine. I wouldn't even have to cum. That's how much I cared for him.

"I'm alright now, go faster." He moaned out, and I wasn't about to deny that request.

As I began to move his hips faster, he had asked for me to go harder. I was happy to do so as I began to meet each downward motion of his ass with an upwards thrust of my hips. I began trying to angle myself, as best as I could while I lay on my back with Jake on-top of me, so that I could hit his sweet spot. We were both letting out moans and groans, but I was letting out long strings of curses mixed with his name.

Then I heard it. Someone in the house. Moving to my room.

"Fuck!" I moaned before pulling Jake down against my chest and reaching for a sheet, which I luckily pulled over us just as the door opened. "Sam! What the fuck!" I yelled at my Alpha through my heavy pants as he just burst into the room.

"Oh my God..." Jake mumbled as he buried his face in my chest. He was obviously embarrassed that someone had just walked in on us fucking. "Please tell me that this seriously isn't happening." He mumbled again and his voice cracked towards the end.

"Uhm," Sam cleared his throat, obviously feeling the same as Jake right now, "I uh...didn't mean to um...interrupt." He waved one of his hands in front of him to show that he was talking about us.

"Sam! Seriously, my cock is in his ass right now. So could you like...give us a minute to at least get some clothes on?" I asked as I tightened my grip on Jake, holding his slightly trembling form closer to my body.

"Yeah, yeah of course. I'm just gonna...wait in the living room." He back tracked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh my God!" Jake sighed as he sat up, with me still inside of him. His cheeks were stained with tears, but he was laughing.

"Babe...are you okay?" I asked, not really knowing what to make of the situation right now.

He wiped his cheeks, "I'm fine. I just...I don't know whether to cry because someone just walked in on us having sex, or to laugh because it was your Alpha." He began laughing again, and I smirked as I ran my hands up and down his back.

"Yeah, sorry about that. And it sucks that we couldn't finish what we started either." I sighed, and he bit his bottom lip. "But there's obviously something important that he needs to talk about or he wouldn't have come to my house."

"Yeah, I guess so." He gave a small smile before getting off of my lap, and standing on his own two feet.

I did the same, as I pulled off the condom and threw it into my trashcan, and quickly picked up a pair of cut-offs from the floor and pulled them on. I watched as he bent over to pick up his jeans and underwear. I couldn't help but imagine myself sliding in and out of his tight ass. I moved up behind him, once he was standing upright, and wrapped my arms around him and pulled his back against my front. I planted a soft kiss on his neck.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. Come out when you're ready." I said before kissing his neck once again.

As I made my way out to the living room, I couldn't help but be just a bit angry at Sam.

"Alright, what's going on?" I asked as I sat down on the couch on the opposite end of Sam.

"It's Leah, we found her." He said with such a completely serious tone, with the face to match.

"What? Where? When?" I asked. We hadn't seen or heard from Leah in weeks, since she first phased, which was about the same time that Jake and I had stopped talking.

"She tried attacking one of the Cullens in a part of the forest near their home. We just got news of it tonight when Quil and Jarred," I growled at the mention of the two dumb-asses, "were running patrols."

"So we finally know where she is?"

"Yeah but, hold on a second. What was with that growl?" He asked as Jake walked into the room. He tried to walk past me to sit next to me on the couch, but I pulled him down so that he would be sitting on my lap.

"We just had a little...disagreement earlier tonight." I said, trying not to give away too much.

"Disagreement?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you the details later." I quickly diverted the question, "When are you gonna go get Leah?"

"Wait, you guys are talking about Leah?" Jake turned his face to ask me, "Is everything okay?"

"Jacob," We both looked at Sam now, "as I'm sure you know, we are a pack of wolves. We were all unaware of the fact that Leah would eventually phase as well along with her younger brother. When she did phase, she panicked. She ran. She quickly learned how to block off her thoughts from the rest of us, so we haven't been able to track her down. Until tonight, that is, since the Cullens had informed us about finding her."

"Is...is she okay?" He asked, I knew that he would be worried about Leah since they were so close to each other.

"I assure you that Leah is perfectly fine. I am, however, going to have to steal Paul from you...well...maybe you can help us." Sam began as a thought popped into his head. I swear, I almost saw the light bulb flash above his head, "Maybe you can talk to Leah."

"What?" I asked, my voice full of disbelief, "No. Absolutely not. I will not let Jake come anywhere near her."

"But Paul-" Jake began, but I wasn't going to hear any of it.

"No, I don't wanna hear it. I'm not letting you anywhere near her until she has her shit under control." I cut him off before he could even argue.

"But-"

"Jake. This conversation is over."

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Ugh! I'm so mad! He is just so...ugh!

Paul and Sam had left not to long ago, and I was left fuming. I couldn't believe that he wouldn't even listen to what I had to say. I will admit, that when he used that controlling voice, I found it super sexy. But that's not important! He knew that Leah was my best friend here on the reservation, so why was he keeping me away from her when I could possibly help them calm her down? Ugh! I just wanted to help, but instead, I'm stuck here at Paul's house waiting for him to get back.

I scoffed, "I'm not gonna let things end like that." I began pacing around the floor in front of the couch in his living room. Wait a minute...I know someone that could possibly be able to help me with my current dilemma.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and searched through the numbers, once I had the one I wanted I hit the 'send' button and placed it against the side of my face.

"Hello?" The sweet, melody like voice answered.

"Hey, Emmett?" Yeah, I have his number, so what? "I was wondering if you could...oh I don't know, do me a favor?"

I heard a small boom of laughter come from his end of the line, "Wow Jacob, you couldn't at least try and have a conversation?"

"I'm sorry, but...my friend is in trouble, and I want to help her." It wasn't a total lie. I just left out the fact that it...

"Is this a wolf thing?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm...I'm at Paul's house."

"Hmm...well be waiting outside for me. I'm coming to pick you up." And with that, the line went dead.

As I pulled the phone away from my ear, I checked the time on my phone. It's almost ten o'clock. It wasn't long before I was standing outside, and getting into Emmett's jeep. I was hesitant, but that was reasonable. I mean, wouldn't you be freaking out while you were driving with a vampire to an unknown location? And, since I was totally dazed as I ran through the possible emergency escape plans in my head, I hadn't noticed when the car had stopped in front of a big white mansion with so many huge windows. I also didn't realize that Emmett was about to open my door, so of course I panicked when it suddenly flung open.

Emmett began to chuckle as I jumped in my seat and let out a small yelp, "Geez, calm down kid. I'm just trynna lead the way."

"Oh...oh yeah, I knew that." I try to play it off as I unbuckled me seat belt and got out of the car.

He began walking into the thick forest that seemed to surround the large house. Before following, I took one last look at the house and saw the vision of perfection glaring at us through the window. She gave a small shake of her head before I turned to follow him into the trees. Once I was in the maze of endless trees, I began to hear faint booms, growls, and snarls. Needless to say, my fear was kicked into overdrive.

"Jacob, stay close to me." Emmett said from up ahead in the trees.

I quickly ran so that I was walking closely behind him as we continued to get closer to the monster-like noises. Then when I could make out the shadowed forms of wolfs up ahead in a small clearing, Emmett stopped.

"Alright, this is as far as I can go without getting attacked by a pack of angry wolves." He looked at me with a smirk, "But I really don't think that it's a good idea for you to go over there either." A loud crack rang through our ears as he said this.

"I-I...I have to help. I _can _help." I said with pure determination.

As soon as the words had left my mouth, I was pinned up against a tree. Emmett's cold body was lightly pressed against my own, while my back was pressed against the rough bark of a tree. One of his hands gripped my hip, while the other caressed my cheek.

"Can I get a thank you kiss?" He asked, with that same smirk that seemed to always be tinted with a hint of cocky-ness.

He didn't wait for a response before his lips were pressed against mine. In this situation, I'm sure that any other person would have fought this. I mean, that's what I should be doing, right? I mean, I had just given Paul my virginity not too long ago. So, I should be running to him right now...but I'm not. My hands were gripping his cold neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss as my lips parted. His cold touches were refreshing, like a glass of ice-cold lemonade on a hot summer day. I reveled in the skill that his lips held as well as the rush that his temperature was giving me.

I was loving this.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

_Ugh! God dammit Leah! Just calm the fuck down! _I snarled at her as she continued to thrash around trying to escape once again.

All of us were here trying to get her to calm down but she wouldn't listen to any of us, not even Seth.

_Leah! Just chill out! _Seth had been begging his sister to calm down ever since we got here.

Embry was laying by a tree unconscious thanks to Leah's tantrum. Jarred, Sam, and I were surrounding her so that she wouldn't be able to escape. Quil was off telling the elders about the current situation. Seth stood near Embry as he tried to persuade his sister to calm down, but nothing he said seemed to work. Sam had even tried using the Alpha's command on her, but she resisted every time.

_Just leave me alone!_ She growled to everyone.

Then, as if there was a magnet attracting my eyes, I looked past the scene and into the forest towards the Cullen residence. Not to far into the thick layer of trees, I could barley see two people making out. Geez, the Cullens can't even keep it in their house or what? But only one was a Cullen. The other was...Jake.

My heart stopped beating at the sudden realization, and a whimper made it's way from my chest and out of my muzzle. Without realizing it, I began moving towards them.

Big mistake.

_Paul!_ Sam yelled through the pack link, and I snapped back into reality right when Leah burst past me, _We have to get her, now!_

It was an Alpha command, and I couldn't refuse it so I turned and was quickly running after the crazy she-wolf. She was fast, but so was I. We were way ahead of the other guys that were following us. Suddenly, we could see the end of the forest, and Leah ran out and past a road, with me behind her, but I was blinded by a pair of bright lights, and deafened by the loud screeching of tires, only to be further handicapped by a loud crash and the short ringing of a horn. I opened my eyes and saw that a very familiar looking truck had crashed into a tree on the side of the road, steam coming from the smashed front end of it. Leah was observing the scene from the trees on the same side of the road. I quickly phased back and pulled on my cut-offs as I ran to the truck to check on the driver, only to become sick to my stomach as I found out who the inhabitants of the car were.

Billy and Sarah Black.

* * *

**A/N: Daaaayuuumm! lol That was a long one! lol I had fun writing it...even though it ended super crazy lol...yeah. Freakin Sam had to mess up the sex, and then Emmett and Jake...and all the other stuff! lol Yeah, crazy right? So yeah, review and let me know what you thought! ahaha also, don't forget to read my first one-shot, **_**Promise Me You'll Try**_**, and also my new Seth and Sam story **_**What Is Love? **_** if you haven't already! Ahaha so yeah...review and let me know what you thought! C'mon guys, let's get to 300! lol**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


	12. Write Me A Letter

**Your Love's A Drug**

**A/N:...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! So sorry that this took so long to get updated! But I was so busy working on my other projects like my new collab with Shiroro which is posted, so go and give it a read. It's called "Don't Let Go", it's on her profile! Ahaha...uhm...yeah...thank you all so much for your kind words when I was in doubt and thinking about quitting. It meant so much to me. And yeah, this is a sad chapter. So sorry! Um...yeah. "What Is Love?" will probably be updated tomorrow night! I'm hoping to post my new one-shot tomorrow as well, "See You Again". It will be Seth/Edward. Ahaha yeah...I'm a mess right now. So please, enjoy it...review it! OHEMGEE! I'm almost done with this story! I have 246 reviews! I have like...three chapters left after this! We can get to 300! I just have to get like...20 reviews for every chapter. So please guys, girls, and gays...help me get there! Ahaha Oh yeah! One more thing!**

**this is to a certain **_**person**_** out there,**

**You will never be me. Stop trying to do what I do. There is only one person who can do what I do, and that's me. If anything, you are a cheap imitation of me, and it's pathetic. Get over it. There's only one GoinnGaGa on here, and it's me. Not you, never has been you, and never will be you. Do you, and Ima do me. Keep it that way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

**Write Me A Letter**

**Jacob's POV**

I'm a whore. Yeah...just gonna throw it out there. I'm a whore. It's the truth. I mean seriously...I went and had sex with my werewolf 'soul mate' and then in the same night, I'm now making out with my vampire admirer in his room. And the cherry on top is that I am totally loving it. If that doesn't scream whore then I don't know what does.

"UGH! WHAT SMELLS LIKE WET DOG!" A scream was heard throughout the house, but even though it was an ice-cold statement, the voice was melodic.

"Hmm...it does smell kinda bad doesn't it?" Another female voice rang.

"There's a _dog_ outside!" The other voice yelled again.

"No something smells different in here too."

"I though you said we were-" I began, but the loud boom of the door being flung open, swinging back and smacking the wall cut me off, "alone."

The two younger Cullen girls were standing in the doorway. One looked like she was ready to kill somebody, while the other looked worried. The blond goddess was curling, and uncurling a fist. I quickly pushed on Emmett's chest for him to get off of me so i could stand up from the couch that we were on, but he didn't budge.

"Emmett...what the _fuck_ is going on in here?" The blond asked, not moving from her stop.

He finally got up, pulling me with him, and let out a groan, "Well I _was_ having fun. Thanks for cock blocking Rose."

She rolled her eyes and the shorter one stepped forward, "Jacob, I think that there is someone waiting for you outside." She gave a small smile.

"O-Okay." I blushed as I quickly maneuvered around them to leave the room and go downstairs. There were so many windows in this house, and everything was so...white. I quickly found the door, which was practically a window itself. Once outside, I saw Paul, and my heart almost instantly sank. The moon was illuminating the clearing that the house was in, and he was standing on the edge of the forest in nothing but cut-offs. I quickly made my way to him. "H-Hi." I gave a small smile, but he stayed silent. Now that I was so close to him, I could see the tears the marked his cheeks being slightly lit under the dim shine of the moon. "How did you know-"

"I followed your scent." He said in a low murmur. "So, did you have fun with your new boyfriend?" He asked bitterly.

"What?" My lips pulled down into a frown as his words began to sting me.

"I saw you kissing him in the forest!" He yelled at me, "So what, I didn't fuck you good enough so you had to run to the _leech_?"

"P-Paul...it's not-" My voice was shaking, and I took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down.

"I really...I really just...I don't want you to be alone right now. But I can't just be with you after what you were just doing with him. But I just can't leave you alone right now..."

"Paul, what's wrong?"

"Jake...you have to get to the hospital."

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Fuck. That stupid _mutt_ just had to go and fuck everything up! I had that kid right where I wanted him and then BAM, just like that he runs back to the fucking dog.

"You're such an ass." Rosalie scoffed from her spot on the larger white couch.

"Emmett, I have to agree with her, you're just messing with him and he's just going to end up getting hurt by you." Alice spoke next from her spot on the other end of the same couch.

I was leaning against one of the wide windows that we call a wall, just staring out at the two. "I don't care. Alice...check his future again and see if it stays the way you saw it...with him being with me."

"Emmett...I don't-"

"Alice. Do you really want the whole family to know what you've been doing?" I said smugly as I turned around to look at them. Alice had her eyes downcast, while Rosalie was glaring me to death, well...death again I guess.

"No..." She mumbled as her face turned blank and I knew that she was having a vision. "I can't see it. His future disappeared."

"What!" I growled as I clenched my fists tightly.

"He must've changed his mind and switched back to Paul. I don't know." She shrugged. "And that's the last time I'm looking into his future for you!"

"Alice, that's not an option...unless me to tell everyone-"

"Tell us what?" Esme asked as she walked into the house, Edward and Jasper were close behind. I guess they finished hunting early.

My lips turned up into a mischievous smirk as I saw the panic in Alice's eyes. She began fidgeting with her fingers.

"Sweetie...is there something we should know?" Esme asked as she looked at the three of us.

"I...I...I have a puppy." She said in a low voice, but everyone heard.

"What?" Esme asked, while Jasper moved to sit next to his mate with confusion. But Edward obviously read her mind because he had a look of complete understanding on his face.

"It's one of the La Push pack members. She has claimed one of the La Push pack members as a puppy." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Thats...thats what I've been hiding from everyone." She admitted sadly, but everyone just looked at her like she was crazy.

It looked as though our 'parent' didn't really know what to say. I was waiting for her to get mad at her, while Rosalie seemed utterly ecstatic about the fact that she could play with Alice's puppy. Jasper could really care less, while Edward was glaring at me. I assumed that he was listening to my mental shove of Esme's anger.

_Get mad. Get mad. Get mad._

"Are you being kind to him Alice?" Esme finally asked, "You treat him like a person and not an animal?"

"Yes."

Esme clapped her hands, "Well...this answer the question of, why that wolf tried to attack you. So since you have claimed him as your's...I will leave it up to you when it comes to dealing with the pack."

"Oh-Okay." She smiled, and began talking to Jasper happily about her puppy named, Seth.

Esme was now in the kitchen, while Rosalie was mentally communicating with Edward, and I knew they were talking about me when they both stood up and approached me at the same time.

"We need to talk outside." Was all Rosalie said before they led me to the backyard. We walked a small distance from the house before they both stopped and turned to face me. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I have no idea-"

"Save that crap. Why are you really trying to fuck with the pack?"

I shrugged, "Because I can."

"Are you kidding me?" Edward snarled, "Emmett, Carlisle may have been alright with Alice's _secret_ because it wasn't _harming_ him. YOU on the other hand, can possibly kill the one that imprinted on Jacob. Carlisle knows that much. So Emmett, either Rosalie and I can tell Carlisle what you're trying to do; or you knock this shit off."

"Go ahead and tell him. All I have to do is deny, deny, deny." I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Uhm..." A weak voice came from the side of us, we all turned to find that Jacob stood there, crying. "C-Can s-someone take me to th-the hos-hospital?"

"Of course. Rosalie and I will take you." Edward spoke first, and Rosalie nodded, "We have to talk to my father there."

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

The second that I found everyone in the waiting room, my heart dropped. Paul was there, and as soon as I walked into the waiting area his eyes raised from the floor and locked with mine. He came here without me because he said that he wanted to give me some space after he told me what had happened to my parents. His eyes told me that he wanted to run up to me and hold me, but I knew that he was having trouble with me after what I did with Emmett. Sam sat quietly next to him. Only Rebecca was there, silently weeping. I had no idea where Rachel was, and Edward and Rosalie had left me once we got here.

"Jacob...your mom is waiting for you." Sam spoke up, but Paul is the one who stood and began leading me to a door which was not far from the waiting area.

"I'll wait for you right here." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, "I love you."

"I...I love you too. And I'm sorry." He pressed a finger against my lips to silence me before turning me to face the door.

I took in a deep breath and opened the door; not knowing what to expect.

"Jacob, honey, there you are." My mother smiled at me from the bed. She was surrounded by the monitors, while she was connected to many chords and tubes. Her long black hair was all behind her back, while she had stitches on her forehead. Aside from that, I couldn't see anything else that could be wrong with her. So why was everyone so..._broken_.

I walked slowly to her and smiled, as tears unexpectedly began to sting my eyes. There was this _feeling_ in the pit of my stomach that was telling me something was wrong. Something that was beneath the surface was wrong. And I had no idea what it was. We shared a tight embrace, although it was weak at the same time.

"Hey mommy." I greeted her as we separated. I stood so close to her bed that my thighs were pressing against it. She gripped one of my hands tightly with one of hers.

"You're the last one that I have to talk to. You're my baby...you know that right?" I nodded, afraid to speak. "I just have to tell you some things. I told all my kids some stuff tonight, even Paul because I have a feeling that you two will be together for a long time; and he makes you so happy Jacob, it makes my heart swell whenever I see the way he makes you glow. So Jacob, sweetie, I want you to focus on your grades, and keep them up so that you can get into a good college and you can get out of here. I know you hate this place." She gave a weak smile, "Your father and I have your college funds saved up because we knew that you were gonna be the one that gets into the good school far away from home."

The feeling never went away, it only continued to slowly grow and eat away at my insides.

"So one day, in the future, you might want to adopt, or whatever way you want to make it happen, and your life is just going to be overrun with happiness as you hold that little bundle of joy in your arms. But you're going to try and plan out their life...but don't do it. Just be there when they need you and support them," She paused to squeeze my hand, "no matter what."

I smiled, "Yeah I know." It comes out as more of a low mumble rather than a normal statement.

"Okay. and one day, you're going to decide to settle down and get married, or have a commitment ceremony, and when that happens-"

"Mom, I'm not going to be settling down-"

"I know sweetie, but still. When you decide to marry someone, only drink one glass of wine at your reception, and then drink water for the rest of the night. There is nothing tackier than a drunk person on their wedding day. Promise me you'll do that."

"I promise. But you're gonna be there for my wedding, so..." I stopped when I saw her eyes begin to water; and thats when it dawned on me.

Just because she looks fine on the outside, doesn't mean that everything is fine.

"The doctor says that I'm...bleeding internally. They want to operate, but they say it has a low chance of success because my injury is so severe. I won't let them do it so they say that I won't make it through the night."

"Mom..." I say as I begin to fight the urge to breakdown, "a low chance is better than no chance at all, right? So why not just let them-"

"Jacob stop. I still have a few more things that I want to say."

We are both crying at this point, but neither of us let out sobs; as we know that if one of us breaks down, then the other will follow and nothing more will be said.

"I want you to promise me another thing."

I take in a long shaky breath before nodding and exhaling the same long shaky breath.

"Do you remember when your grandma passed away? And you got really sad because you wanted to tell her about your school play, so I told you to write a letter telling her all about it; and when it was done we started the fireplace and threw our letters in the fire. You were so young, so you were looking at me like I had gone crazy. Then I told you...we burn the letters, and they turn into ashes which carry our words up to the ones we love so they can read them." She gave another weak smile as she used her free hand to wipe her cheeks clean. "I want you to promise me that you'll write me a letter on the night that you get married. And maybe have my grandchild write me one, if I get one from you." She chuckled.

"Okay. I...I...I..." I didn't want to say it. I was so scared because I knew that as soon as the words left my mouth, there would be nothing left to say. This would be our goodbye. But I knew that it's what she wanted, "I promise."

A wide smile broke out onto her slightly pale face as she pulled me down into a tight hug. A hug that had a secret meaning to it that neither of us would say aloud. We both knew what this tight warm and loving embrace meant, but we didn't care. We weren't forward into the future; we are living in this moment now. Here in my mothers arms is where I want to stay. I know that I can't so for the time being, I'm going to revel in the feel of her arms around my body. After what felt like forever we pulled apart, and she placed a loving kiss on my forehead, like mothers do.

"And I know that you're going to be sad, maybe even mad, and that's okay. Just...don't stay like that for a long time. I hate seeing you sad. And don't you dare think that you are alone in life when I'm...when I'm gone. You're not. You have two sisters that will be there for you whenever you need them. You have Paul, and I know that he would start blaming himself if you stay sad for too long. So if you need to talk to someone, talk to him." She gave another weak smile, "And I'm always going to be with you Jacob. Maybe not physically...but in your heart...I'm always there. I love you Jacob, because you are my son...and I'm so proud to be able to call myself your mother."

We shared another long embrace before breaking away again.

"I love you." I said to her.

"I love you too...now go. Be with Paul." She smiled, "He's waiting for you."

I gave her a weak smile as I wiped my cheeks I nodded and walked to the door. My hand was on the knob, but before I opened the door I looked over my shoulder and said one last, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

I pushed the door open and exited from the room, closing it softly behind me. Paul was waiting there for me, as he promised, and as soon as I stood in front of him and covered my face, allowing the soft sobs that had been pent up inside of me for so long to be released. We quickly wrapped his strong arms around me and hold me flush against his warm body. As my mind raced with thoughts of my mother and all the things that happened in her room, in the back of my mind I began comparing my feelings for Paul and Emmett. I love Paul. Not Emmett. That much is clear. Paul is my sun. He is the heat that keeps me warm in the cold of the night. His arms are my sanctuary. With him, I could be me, and not self conscious. He loves me too. He proved it earlier tonight. I love Paul...as much as he loves me. Maybe this is just me being vulnerable, but vulnerable hearts don't lie, right? And right now, my heart is telling me that Paul can provide for me, and be everything and anything that I need him to be.

"I love you...I love you...I love you." He murmurs as he kisses the top of my head.

"P-Paul...can you take me home?" I ask, although it was muffled by my hands and his chest.

"Of course babe. Are you okay to walk...because I can carry you." I pull away from his chest, only enough so that I could look up at his face.

"But...people will see-"

"I don't give a fuck." He says with a completely serious tone as he lifts me up bridal style and began carrying me through the hospital.

The way through the hospital was quiet, as well as the drive to my house. I asked him to stay with me because I didn't want to be alone. And he happily agreed.

As we lay in my bed, his arms wrapped around my waist as he held me close, my back to his front, I felt so...unusually content. Paul's warm breath on the back of my neck sent shivers down my spine, and sparks straight to my groin. Without realizing it, I pressed my ass back against his crotch and he let out a low groan.

"Paul..." My voice was raspy, and my head throbbed slightly.

"Are you sure?" He seemed to know what I was going to ask before I even had to say anything.

"Yes." He let go of me and I got up from the bed and I quickly moved to my dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out the condoms that my mom had bought me after that night that she walked in on Paul and I, and the lube. Luckily, she had bought the same size that Paul had earlier.I tore the box open and pulled one out, bringing both items back to the bed with me. We both stood on opposite sides of the bed, staring at one another while we slowly began shedding our clothes. I watched each of his perfect movements as he came around, and lay me back down on the bed, climbing on top of me.

Our lips connected with passion, fervor, want, and need. He wasted no time. His slicked up digits were already slowly slipping inside of me, stretching me out. With his fingers moving inside of me, I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to delve deep into my mouth. All the while, his free hand held one of mine; our fingers interlaced. When he pulled his fingers out, I felt empty. He got on his knees in his spot between my legs, and tore the condom open with his teeth,managing to extract the condom from the package and roll it onto his cock with only one hand. Soon, our lips were connected again, and he was slowly pushing inside of me. I pushed a whimper into his mouth as he was all the way inside of me. I felt _full_ again. After that, everything we did was tender, passionate, and loving. Each slow thrust of his hips brought only pleasure to both my body and his. Each movement of our lips only showed how much I loved him, and he loved me. Each stroke that he gave me, showed me how much he cared. Every second that our hands stayed interlocked, I felt as though I had found my soul mate. As the rush of erotic release slammed into me, I shot my load all over our stomachs and chests. I felt Paul fill the condom with his hot seed inside of me.

We were left breathless.

We went back into our pre-sex position, with the blankets covering our nude bodies.

"I love you baby." He whispered, punctuating the statement with a kiss on the tender spot on my neck.

"I love you too babe." I smiled, and he pressed closer to me.

I felt so comfortable and safe. No matter what happens after tonight...I'm not alone. I'll never go unloved. Because I have my wolf.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That took me forever to get through! Ahaha, and yes! This is a very sad chapter. I actually started crying when I was writing that scene with Jacob and Sarah. And there was a very small smut scene in there! And doesn't that seem like a good ending! But it's not! There are only three chapters left! Ahaha, and as soon as this is done, I'm going to finish up my part of the collab with Cobalt Dream! Ahaha and yeah! Please don't forget to check out "The Black And Clearwater Detective Agency" because it's amazing! And TheBreakingDawn333 is so amazing and nice! Ahaha so yes! Ahaha...I'm so tired...and my head hurts. make my pain worth it! REVIEW! Ahaha**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


	13. It's Not The Destination

**Your Love's A Drug**

**A/N: Alright everyone. So, here it is, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF YLAD! Ahaha so so soooo sorry for the long wait! I want to apologize for that! But I've been really busy with my dramatic family, and friends, and other projects! Uhm...ah shit...I fucking forgot what I was gonna say. Shit-balls. Uh...yeahm so I guess that's it since I don't remember what I was gonna say. Ahaha so yeah...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own . Ahahaha only my own sexual imagination.  
**

**

* * *

**

**It's Not The Destination**

**Jacob's POV**

You know that feeling that you get, when you lose somebody and you go through all the times that you spent with them until you're left to regret some things that you've done; or even worse, the things you didn't do.

Well that's what I am feeling right now, as I stand in the cemetery staring at my mother's coffin. I didn't want to believe that she was gone. I've been in denial for the past four weeks. Weird right? Waiting four weeks before burying a body, since you're usually only supposed to wait two weeks or something like that; but we had to wait until Billy got out of the hospital. He was paralyzed by the accident and could no longer use his legs, so he had a permanent seat in a wheel-chair. He refused to speak to anyone other than Rachel; it was almost like Rebecca and I were invisible to him.

I looked around at all the people standing around the coffin as the preacher continued to talk. Both familiar faces, and new, stood around mourning or were here for support. It was just a crowd of people wearing black. Some were crying, others just kinda stood there. The pack was here, along with Emily Young. Leah was long gone. After the accident, she immediately gave up her wolf abilities and moved to live with a family member while she went to college. She didn't even stop by to say good-bye. I also had a small conversation with Carlisle Cullen. He had told me that Emmett was a possible danger to me, and that he thought it would be best if I don't talk to him; said it would make it easier to keep the treaty going, as well as the peace. Rosalie, however, made it very clear that Emmett was using me. It didn't matter to me though, because I was completely enthralled in Paul.

He was always there for me when I needed him. Whether it was the times when I needed him to hold me when I cry, or when I just _needed _him to be with me. Even right now, he was holding me as he stood behind me; even though everyone would see. At this point, I really don't care who knows I'm gay anymore. The only person, other than Paul, who's opinion mattered to me is gone. Paul had even offered to let me move in with him, since he moved out of his parent's house because he said that it wasn't a good place. We spent a lot of time in his new little cottage like home. It was warm, comforting, and a sweet escape that was always there for my use. But I didn't move in. I stayed home, trying to revel in the feeling that my mom left behind. The memories, that's what really kept me there.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." People began to mumble to us as the service ended and the crowd began to dissipate. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard a word of the service. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"You ready to go, or did you want to stay longer?" Paul asked, as though he was reading my mind.

I took one last look at the coffin; but something past the coffin, hidden in the trees, had caught my eye. I knew what it was, and I had to talk to him. I turned in Paul's arms so that I would be facing him.

"Paul, there's someone here that I really think we should-"

"I know he's here." He cut me off with this sudden admission which came as a shock to me. He seemed to be relaxed, or at least as relaxed as one can be at a funeral, not tense and angry like he usually is whenever Emmett is around. "I was just hoping that you wouldn't notice." He sighed as he released me from his grasp, only to grab my hand, "Well, let's just get this over with then."

We walked silently, hand-in-hand to the thick layer of trees. My nose was over-run with the smell of pine, and that all too familiar sweet smell.

"Hi Emmett." I greeted as we stood a few feet away from him. He looked the same as everyone else as far as black attire goes.

"I know I'm supposed to stay away from you, and I'm breaking the treaty by even being here in La Push...but I just wanted to give you my condolences. I'm sorry for your loss." He said, looking genuine to his words.

"Thank you." I say, even though it sounds stupid to say thank you at a funeral. "Well, I just want to tell you that I forgive you. Even though you're probably not looking for it, you have it. So I'm going to go now...maybe I'll see you soon." I said, with a small tinge of hope.

Paul didn't wait before he began leading us out of the forest. I didn't want to look back. I just wanted to keep moving forward. Both literally, and metaphorically. Little did I know that there would be a huge bump in my road.

* * *

"YOU WANT HIM TO WHAT!" Becca shouted as she slammed her hands down on the dinning table as if it were helping show her anger.

"Dad and I think that it would be best if Jacob moved." Rachel spoke calmly as she sipped from her coffee mug.

"So you're just going to throw him out! Where is he supposed to go?" Becca yelled once again.

We all sat around our dining room table, each of us on a different side. Things had been pretty calm once we got home; but that only lasted for an hour or two. Paul had to go and do something with Sam. I had stayed quiet this whole time, and then Rachel suggested that we have a little talk. That's when she dropped the bomb about her and Billy, since I refused to call him dad, wanting me out of the house. I wasn't panicked, only hurt. I thought that Rachel would always be there for me, fighting for me to stay as Rebecca is now. I never thought that she would be helping him kick me out. But I made sure to bury this pain deep down, and stay calm.

"With Paul. I'm sure that he will take him in. He just got that new house, and he is supposedly in love with him-"

"He _is _in love with me." I corrected her.

She rolled her eyes, "Well that's all the more reason for him to take you in. You're not doing any good by being here Jacob. And dad is sick, and he wants you out. So you need to go. At least until he gets a little bit better."

"_Better_?" Becca spoke now, "He's in a fucking wheel-chair you stupid bitch! How the fuck is he going to get better! He's fucking _paralyzed_!"

"Becca, you never know. He might be able to use his legs again someday-"

"Oh, are you a fucking doctor now? So you know all about this medical shit, right?"

"No."

"Exactly. So shut the fuck up. Dr. Cullen himself said that he would be in the wheel-chair for the rest of his life! So don't you dare sit there and try to convince us of anything else."

Rachel took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down; trying to maintain control and be the adult of the three of us. "That doesn't change that fact that this is still his house and his word goes. He wants Jacob out, and that's what's going to happen Rebecca. No matter how loud you yell, the outcome is inevitable."

"Fine." Rebecca finally conceited, standing from her seat, "Then I'm leaving too." She marched off, and up-stairs; to her room no doubt.

I didn't say anything to Rachel, instead I stood and followed Rebecca trail. "You don't have to leave." I said softly as I stood in the doorway of her room.

She was pulling her long black hair back in a loose ponytail, holding it back with a rubber-band. "I want to. I don't want you to feel exiled from your family. I'm always here for you lil' bro. No matter what." She smiled as she grabbed the largest two suitcases she had in her closest and threw them on the bed, opening them both. "I'm gonna go back to California." She said right before I turned away, "That's where Leah is. That's where my life is. I miss it...and now I have a car to drive down there. Like a road trip...maybe a permanent move."

"I want to go." I blurted out the words and before I could even think about the decision that I had just made, my bags were packed. I took one last glance around my poster covered walls, and the rest of my room. I only packed my clothes and other necessities. Our bags were already in the trunk of my mom's car, which Rebecca had got in the will. I got her her money. Rachel and Billy got practically everything else.

Rebecca was waiting for me downstairs, so I quickly made my way down only to realize that Billy was blocking the way to the front door.

"I won't let you leave this house Rebecca." He said, sounding determined to keep her here.

"Really? Are you _really_ going to make me wheel you out of the way? Like...seriously?" She asked. I knew that she was completely serious about just pushing him out of the way.

"You don't have to go. I just don't want _him_ here."

"Oh what, so because he loves another guy he isn't your son anymore? That's bullshit. I don't want to live in a house with such an idiotic dumb-fuck such as yourself. Jacob is Jacob, no matter who he loves. Why can't you see that? Why are you so...so _determined_ to hate him? I just don't understand! Mom understood! And she loved him regardless. So why can't you? Like...do you realize that because of what you're doing, you just lost a daughter?" That was all she said as she moved to wheel him out of the way. We were gone before either him or Rachel could say anything.

"So, you're sure that Paul won't mind us sleeping at his place tonight?" She asked as we parked in front of his house.

"I'm pretty sure he won't...besides, I have to tell him I'm leaving anyway." I said sadly as I opened the car door.

"Babe!" Paul greeted me with so much excitement as he flung the door open shortly after I knocked. He pulled me into his chest and crashed our lips together.

"Hey! Older sister present! Can you two both at least wait until I pass out before you start eating each other's face." Rebecca made him aware of her presence.

Paul smiled against my lips before pulling away, "Sorry bout that. Come on in." He pulled me inside, with Rebecca following in suit. "So, what can I do for you?" He asked, directing the question more towards her than me, as he sat on the larger of his two couches, pulling me down onto his lap.

"Uhm...do you mind if we crash her tonight?" She asked nervously.

"Not at all." He smiled, "It'll give your brother and I a chance to..._talk_ tonight."

"Oh Em Gee. EW! I so did not want to know about you and my brother's plans for _talking _later!" She giggled.

"It's alright. The walls are thick." He winked, and Rebecca chuckled while I blushed. "And there's only one bedroom so you're gonna havta bunk on the couch. Sorry." He shrugged as he stood up, bringing me to my feet, "I'll be back with some blankets in a sec." He called out from the bedroom before closing the door.

He wasted no time before his lips were meshed together with my own; his hands wandering down to my ass where he began to squeeze. As much as I wanted to _talk_ with him, I really did need to talk. I knew that if we had sex, I would quickly be out for the night.

"Paul, stop." I murmured against his lips, causing him to pull away with a questioning look. "We really need to talk about something...very important."

"Alright." He smiled as he led us to the bed, where we sat on the edge, "What's up?"

"I got kicked out of the house." His form went slightly rigid and I could tell that he didn't like what he heard, "And Rebecca left with me." I went on before he could say anything, "Our bags are in the car, and Rebecca is going to take a road trip back down to California...and I'm gonna go with her."

His body gave a very noticeable slouch as he covered his face with his hands, "So you're leaving me?"

"No." He looked at me now, showing me his glistening wet eyes. "I still want to be with you...but I need to get our of here. Even if it's just for a little bit; I need to get out. There's just to much that reminds me of what I've lost here. And I don't want to leave you."

He stayed quiet, just staring at me before getting up and going to his closet, "Then I'm going with you." He said as he pulled down a luggage bag from the shelf that was above all his hanging clothes.

"Paul, you can't come with me. You have responsibilities here. You have to be with the rest of the pack, right? And what if they need you? What if something happens, and you could've been here to help them, but you're not?" He came and sat next to me again.

"I just don't want to lose you."

"You're not losing me. We'll just havta be...long distance for a little while." I spoke softly as I rest my hand on his thigh. "So please don't cry. This is our last night that we can spend together, I want it to be a happy one...or at least as happy as we can make it."

"Fine." He gave a weak smile, "But you have to promise me that you'll call me, everyday. You know, it won't be easy to be away from my soul mate for awhile. So you have to do that, and keep me healthy." We both shared a small laugh.

"Of course I will, I'll even text you whenever I can." I smiled, "But ya know, I'm here now, so we can make this a _very_ happy moment." I bit my lip.

"No. We're not gonna do that tonight." He smiled, "I just want to hold you, all night." He wrapped me in his arms as he adjusted us so that we would be laying down on the bed properly. "Even if that means I'm gonna get a bad case of blue balls...I just want to hold you."

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you so fucking much." He murmured against my mouth as we began making out.

My back was pressed up against the passenger side of the car, while Paul gripped my hips as his warm body pressed flush against mine. Rebecca was already waiting in the car.

"I know babe..." It came out of my mouth in such a wanton fashion, that it made me blush.

We were breathless when we finally broke apart, our foreheads connected as he looked into my eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you, or text you as soon as we actually get out of La Push." I chuckled, but inwardly sighed as I knew that we would soon be separated.

He kissed my lips once more before pulling his body away from mine, much to both of our dismay. "Go on and get on the road before I lock you up so that you can't go anywhere." He smirked. "Now I havta go jack-off cuz you're leaving me so fucking horny."

I rolled my eyes, "You're the one who passed up the opportunity last night." I smiled as I got in the car, "I love you Paul Meraz."

"I love you too Jacob Black."

"Yeah yeah, we all fucking love each other!" Rebecca said playfully as she brought the engine to life, "Sorry to kill the moment, but we need to get on the road!"

"Yeah," He sighed, "you better keep him safe Rebecca! Or I'll hunt you down."

"Oh I'm so scared!" She laughed, "Bye Paul! I'll make sure Jake calls you soon."

"Bye!" We all said at the same time as she started driving.

I didn't look back. I couldn't. If I did, then my resolve for this trip would fail me. I would get out of the car, and run back to him. Run back to all those memories. And I couldn't do that. I wanted to go back to California. But it's not about just going there. Like someone once said, it's not the destination it's the journey.

My phone vibrated in my pocket only a few minutes after we left.

_I miss you already baby. -Paul_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Alright guys! That's it, the final chapter. Ahaha JUST KIDDING! Ahahaha I WOULD SO NOT END THIS STORY LIKE TFM! Ahaha how unoriginal would that shit be! Ahaha so yeah, there is actually only one chapter left, and then the epilogue! Ahaha so yeah. Once again I apologize for the long wait! And I want to share something with you all, my lovely, faithful, and supportive readers. MY NEXT PROJECT!**

**Teenage Dream-Paul/Jacob/Seth.**

**That's all I'm gonna say. Ahahaha till next time!**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


	14. Your Love's A Drug

**Your Love's A Drug**

**A/N: Aaaaaaah SHIET! Ahaha I'm back bitches! Ahaha I bet that ya'll thought that I was just gonna let this story go. WELL NO! Ahaha this was my first Paul/Jacob story, and you bet your fucking ass that I'ma see it through to the end! ahaha I've just been kinda busy with Teenage Dream and When I Look At You! Ahaha Can't Be Tamed was kinda a flop so I don't know if it will be continued! Uhm, I really wanna get back to Not Myself Tonight and my latest one-shot which will be Paul/Sam...because someone requested it a long long long time ago...Sorry boy! ahaha so yeah...plus, being so busy with my social life is a tad time consuming along with my school work and pulling together this big collab...ugh! Ahahaha but yeah...last chapter...i think it kinda pissed some of ya'll off. Ahahaha my bad! but I'm back! So enjoy! Ahahaha because this is the REAL FINAL CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOGUE! So I hope you love the...romantic and passionate conclusion to Your Love's A Drug...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. I know I know...you wish I did. Ahahaha**

**

* * *

**

**Your Love's A Drug**

**Paul's POV**

Eight months.

That's how long I've been away from my soul mate. At First, things were difficult. Extremely so. But he did keep his promise and called me every day, sometimes even multiple times in the same day. But even when we weren't talking on the phone, we were still texting each other. Basically the only time that we wouldn't be talking was either when I had to perform my wolf duties and run patrol or have a pack meeting, but even then I was _thinking _about talking to him. Needless to say, some pack mates were getting annoyed; but I didn't care. What am I supposed to do when my I've been away from my soul mate for _soooo long_! And to make matters worse, for the past week...we haven't talked at all. So it's been even more of a struggle for me to get through things. I feel depressed a lot lately; sometimes I don't even want to get out of bed.

But I guess that it's kind of a given that we would stop talking. Personally, I blame Leah. Why? Because one day Jake calls me and is practically in hysterics. I ask him what's wrong, and then he asks me...

_"Are you the reason why my parents crashed?" _Were the first words of the conversation that day.

An immense guilt washed over me as I replay that fateful moment in my mind. Leah was already on the other side of the road; leaving only me in the middle of the street, causing Billy to swirve off the road. If it wasn't for me, Sarah would still be alive. The only other person that really knew how the accident happened was Leah. When it happened, we lied to the pack and said that we saw them swirve off the road because of another car.

_"Yes." _Was my sad response to his question. I could hear him holding back his sobs from my end of the line.

_"Why didn't you tell me?" _His next broken question came as no surprise to me.

_"Because I was afraid of losing you."_

Wasn't that much obvious? I would think so. I mean, I nearly broke into hysterics when he told me that he was leaving for California. In my mind, telling someone that you're the reason why their mom is dead isn't exactly the most romantic thing in the world.

The call was silent for a few minutes.

_"I think...I just need some time for myself. Some time where I can just think about this. Please don't call me or text me. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk again."_

And here we are, a week later. Not a word from him yet. For the entire first day of his silence, I didn't even want to get out of bed. I skipped my turn for patrols, and even a pack bonfire. I was just too depressed. By the second day, Sam and Emily had already figured that something was wrong and came to visit me at my had to practically drag me out of my house to spend some time with the pack at Sam's house. It was just what I needed. Seeing all of my 'brothers' together really did help me get through my tough time. Of course, Emily cooked a feast which helped as well. I ended up staying there that night. The third and fourth day, I found myself slipping back into my normal routines of my pack duties, and even shopping for groceries which I desperately needed. The entire time I was fighting myself to put a stop to any possible thoughts of Jacob that threatened to slip into my mind.

On the fifth day...I broke.

I saw Rachel in town, and my mind was overwhelmed with Jacob. We had a small conversation, where she mentioned that this upcoming Sunday was Sarah's birthday. To say that I didn't feel guilty after learning about Sarah's upcoming birthday would be a big ass lie. I went back to the Black residence, despite all of the protests that went of in my mind like sirens sounding off to warn people of danger. Rachel had been taking care of her dad alone this whole time, but the house was empty when we arrived because he was with his buddy, Charlie. We began to talk about Jacob, much to my pleasure and dismay. She told me that neither she or Billy had heard from the youngest Black children since they left. I didn't feel bad for them. They deserved to be dis-owned after the shit that they pulled. After only a few minutes of small talk, she left the table saying that she had something that she wanted to give me. She returned with an envelope with Jacob's name written neatly on it.

_"She had Emily help her write this for Jacob...I was supposed to give it to him on the day he graduated...but everyone was so busy with the funeral that I had completely forgotten." _She had told me as she handed it to me.

I was the only person that had went to his graduation ceremony. He was heartbroken on that day. He cried in my arms for hours.

Saturday.

I decided to stay inside all day. Keeping my phone close, content with hoping that today would be the day that he would finally contact me. Sarah's letter stayed on my coffee table in front of me as I sat on the couch. By the time that night had come around, I caved in. I _needed _to say _something _to him...even if he doesn't reply. I got my phone and quickly began typing...

_Jacob, I know that you asked me not to call or text you...but I need to say this..._

That was the first message I sent. I began typing the next one but seemed to start over a million times until I felt as though I had gotten it right.

_I miss you. I ache for you. Something is missing from my life when you aren't with me. I want you back in my life, my home, and my bed. I want to wake up every morning and see your face. You are my reason for living, and I'd do anything to have you in my arms again. I regret not telling you what happened on the day of the accident, and I hate myself for being the reason why your life has been so fucked up. I love you Jacob. Please...just come back to me. Your love's a drug...and without it...I just can't go on living._

Finally satisfied with what I had come up with, I sent it.

And now, here I am.

Sunday morning; Sarah's birthday.

I decided that it would be best if I go to her grave to pay my respects and drop of a bouqet of flowers that seemed to remind me of her. They were tulips that were all brightly colored.

Parking my truck and killing the engine, I took a moment to check my phone. The digital clock displayed "7:26 AM", and the fact that I had missed two calls. One from Leah, God knows why I even really have her number, and the other was from Emily; I have no ideda why she would be calling me this early. Neither of them left a message, but I felt as though I owed it to Em to at least return her phone call; and I would, but later.

Stepping out of my car, I stuffed my keys and phone in the same pocket of my jeans. Reaching over to grab the flowers from the passenger's seat, I closed the door. Looking around the parking lot, I noticed that there were only a few other cars parked here. The morning was in it's usual cloudy, grey colored state which only added to the depressing mood of this day.

Walking along one of the many winding pathways of the cemetary, I felt so alone. Finally leaving the dirt path to step onto the tombstoned grass, careful not to step too close, and began approaching Sarah's own stone. I didn't dare to read the words written on the marble slab as I gently placed the flowers down next to it. I just stood there after that, not quite sure what to do with myself.

"I messed up Sarah." The words came out of my mouth sounding so broken and pained. "I promised...I promised you that I would take care of him. And I messed up. I'm the reason why he's going through so much shit right now. Sorry for cussing, I know that you didn't like it. But I can't help it. I feel so lost without him in my life. It's like he was the map of my life, and without him I'm wandering around blindly. Traveling into the dark and unknown. But, I remember what you told me that night in the hospital. You said, that if he ever needs his space, give it to him. You said that he's one of those 'suffer in silence', kinda people; and then you said that if anyone in the world could change that about him...it would be me. So I'm keeping my hopes up Sarah. I wake up every morning, wishing that he will come back to me. But my heart can only take so much disappointment." I stopped myself from going on to inhale a deep, and much needed, breath. It was all I could do to keep myself from breaking down, "Happy birthday Sarah." I muttered before finally walking away from her grave. My legs felt heavy, so I found a stone bench along the outlines of the grass. Sitting down and looking around at my sad surroundings, an equally sad sigh passed my lips. My mind was flooded with 'what if's.

I was staring blankly towards the direction that I had just come from, letting my mind run wild, when two hands came up from behind me and covered my eyes and a soft, velvety, and heaven-like voice whispered into my ear, "Guess who?"

"Ja-Jacob?" I stuttered breathlessly as a sudden flood of hope arose inside of me.

My eyes went uncovered and I went to turn around, but only had to look to my left as he sat on the bench next to me; his body facing the opposite direction of mine. The sight of him left me breathless, had my heart fluttering, my stomach flipping, my toes tingling, my groin stirring, and my eyes glistening with growing tears.

"Miss me?" He asked with a small smile, but I could see how it was tinged with sadness.

"You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you."

He reached up to my face to wipe away a stray tear, and I leaned in to the touch. He leaned his face forward, and I met his lips halfway. The simple pleasure that I felt from this small, and short lived, kiss was overwhelming; it actually made me dizzy, "Well, I'm here now. So don't cry and don't be sad. 'Kay?"

I simply nodded as I began to fight back my sadness.

"Alright...well, I'm gonna go see the grave...and then we can go." He announced as he stood up and walked over to the grave; I quickly got up and followed him.

We stood in silence. Only our breathing, Jacob's soft sobs, and the light breeze filled the silence. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to hold him, or what, so I didn't. I just stood by him; giving him his space so that he could get it all out of his system. Until he was ready to say something...anything.

"I'm mad. Am I allowed to be mad at her for dying?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer, "I just want to slap her or something. I want to grab her and scream at her for leaving me behind and for putting me through all of this mental trauma. I want to hit somebody, anybody; but at the same time, I just want to crawl into a hole and be invisible to the world. I'm scared because without her, I'm alone in this world." His glistening eyes looked up to meet my gaze.

I was completely emotionless. I didn't know how to react...to any of this.

"I'm supposed to hate you and until just recently, I did. And now I wonder, why do I want to spend every minute of the day with you? Why do I want to protect you from everything that will hurt you in anyway? And why do I love you so much, that it hurts? That's what I kept thinking about you for the past week, Paul. But underneath all of those questions...I really just wanted to run back to you. Is that the imprint's effect? Or is that just my heart giving me the green light to love you? Either way...it doesn't matter. I don't blame you, for anything. So stop blaming yourself. Do you know why I came back?"

"No." My answer came out as a soft whisper.

"Because I want, no, I _need_ to be with you. You're all I need. Without you, I can't sleep. My mind was constantly on you. Or, I would have nightmares. I dreamt that you had left me for someone else...I practically went into withdrawls. I miss you when you're gone. Our love...it's so right, but at the same time it's so wrong. But I need to have you all the time. Does that make sense?"

"I understand it perfectly." I told him as I finally reached my hand to take a hold on his. "Can I take you home now?"

"Sure, if you're willing to carry my bags." He joked as he used his free hand to wipe his cheeks clean of the stains that his tears had left behind.

We quickly went back to the two, big rolling suitcases that I hadn't even noticed he had left there until now. We each carried one back to my truck, and then threw them in the bed of it before we got in the truck ourselves.

"How long have you been back?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had grown between us, as I parked in the driveway of _our_ house.

"Since this morning. I caught a red-eye from Cali to Seattle and then caught a cab up here...expensive." He said with a small smile as we got out of the car. "Things in here haven't changed a bit." He smiled as we walked inside, leaving his suitcases by the door.

"I don't know if that's a good thing...or a bad thing." I said as I reconnected our hands.

"Hm, Paul...babe," Hearing him call me that...was just like hearing an angel sigh, "I know that you're really excited that I'm back and all...but can we just sleep? I'm _so _tired, I couldn't get any sleep on the-"

I silenced him with a kiss as I picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Gently placing him down on the bed, I moved to take off his shoes. I kicked off my own before crawling in next to his already sleeping form.

* * *

**7:39 PM**

That's the time that was displayed on my phone's screen when I checked it as I woke up in my bed...alone. My heart was racing as I realized that everything that had happen might've been a dream. And then I heard the water for the shower turn on. I hesitantly got up to follow the noise into the master bathroom, where I found Jacob. He was bending over a bit so that he would be able to let the water run over his hand to test the temprature. I quietly crept my way over to him and quickly began to hold him from behind.

"Whatcha doin'?" I murmured to him in a low husky tone.

"I was just gonna take a shower." He sighed as he grasped my hands with his, "Wanna join me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" We both laughed as I released him from my hold so that we could begin to shed our clothing.

As our bodies became exposed to each other, Jacob smiled as a bright blush crept onto his face, "Well...you stayed healthy while I was gone." He said, obviously noting how I had maintained the strong and muscular physique that he remembered.

"Yeah well, I had to spend a lot of time at the gym; I even ran some extra patrols for the extra exercise." I smiled as I ran my eyes over his body, "It was all for you baby."

He simply smiled as he got in the shower and under the spray of water. I climbed in after him and wasted no time before turning his back to the spray of water so that he would face me and smashed our lips together. Each fluid and synchronized movement that our lips made had an intense desire rising inside of me. Running my hands up and down his back as his own traced each line and outline of my torso and abdomen. His lips parted before I had to ask him to let me in. Our tongues moved fluidly, throwing my mind into a pleasure-fueled frenzy. He moved his lips away from mine, working them along my jaw and down my neck. He quickly moved down the rest of my body until he was looking directly at my raging hard dick. A hand wrapped around the base of it and his lips planted a soft kiss to the tip. I took in a sharp breath as I threw my head back against the wall, which I was now backed up against. He slowly took the head of my cock in his mouth, bringing a loud moan from my throat. His tongue pressed against the underside of my head before he slowly began taking me deeper into his mouth. It took every ounce of strength and self control that I had to keep from bucking my hips and fucking his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down on my cock was quickly pushing me into ecstasy. I gripped his hair in my fist as I began to move his head quicker. The sucking and slurping noises that he made, which were almost muted by the shower, were helping bring me closer and closer to the edge. I pulled his head off of my cock, causing a wince to form on his perfect features, and stood him up.

"Sorry." I mumbled as we switched positions so that he would be up against the wall of the shower. I lift his leg and hook it around my waist, he wrapped the other around me on his own. I reached my hand down to grip my cock and guide it to his entrance, but didn't push in yet.

"Go ahead. I love you...we need this." He said wontonly before reconnecting our lips in a soft, yet strongly passionate, kiss. Our lips moved slowly together.

Every so gently, I pushed myself inside of him. He whimpered into the kiss and dug his nails into my back as I gently squeezed the under of his thighs where I held him up, trying to reassure him and give him the comfort he needed. Once I was finally balls deep inside of him, we both groaned into one another's mouth. I started a slow and steady pace for my hips, a pace that matched the movement of our connected lips. As soon as my hips increased the speed of their thrusts, his mouth moved to my neck where he sunk his teeth into my flesh, drawing blood. It was such a strangely erotic action that only inspired me to increase the speed and power of my bucking hips. I felt his hand begin to pump his own erection furiously in-between our stomachs. My breathing began to come out in deep and heavy pants as I felt my release rushing towards me.

"Uh, baby...oh fuck baby. I'm so-so close." I groaned out, feeling small streams of water run down from my hair and to my lips.

He finally brought his mouth away from my neck, "Me too. I-I...ah! F-f-fuck!" He moaned out as I felt his hot seed hit my stomach.

The way that his muscles tightened around my cock when he came was enough to bring me over the edge with him as I shot my heavy load deep into his body. That's when I realized something.

"Shit!" I shouted, causing Jacob to look at me with a curious and slightly frightened expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I'm not wearing a condom." I grimaced as the, once warm water went slightly cold.

A small smile brought the corners of his lips up as he gently kissed me, "Don't worry about it. We love each other, so I think it's okay."

I sighed as I look down at our now clean stomachs, and his flaccid cock. I carried him out of the shower and back to the bedroom, where I placed him down on the bed again before going back to turn off the water. I went back to the bed and climbed into the bed with him, wrapping him in a tight embrace as he rest his head on my chest. He slowly brought his hand up to my neck and gently ran his fingers over the bite mark, which still hadn't healed.

"Did it hurt?" He whispered the question.

"Nope. It felt...really good actually. But I think you've been hanging out with leeches too much." We both laughed a little, "Wait...were you hanging out with vampires in California?"

"No. I just...wanted to try it cause Becky told me about how she bites the guys that she sleeps with because they like the pain or something." He managed to shrugg in the tight hold of my arms.

"Oooh. Well, what were you up to during the _eight-fucking-months_ that you were in California?"

He let out a soft giggle, "Well...I worked for a little bit. Saved up a good amount of money that would set me in a comfortable lifestyle for a little while. I went to the beach a lot, but for some reason didn't really get any darker. I...got hit on at some gay clubs...but never went home or did anything with those people because I knew that I had you. And then...I talked to the lady that my mom worked for. She didn't know about the death...and she offered me her job."

"What? That's great!...right?"

"Yeah. I basically just write about a certain topic and email her the document...kinda like what Carrie Bradshaw does in 'Sex And The City'."

"Baby...I have no idea what that is."

"What!" He got up on his elbows and looked up at me with disbelief.

"Well, I don't."

He smiled, "Well then tomorrow...we're gonna go to Target or something...and buy some DVDs. Because I can't go on living when I know that you _don't know_ what 'Sex And The City' is."

I smiled even wider as my hand ran up and down his back, "Alright baby. It's a plan."

He relaxed back down on my chest before he spoke again, "Hey babe?" I grunted to show that I was listening, "I never asked you...how can you afford this house? And your truck...and everything? I mean...do you work?"

I chuckled, "No I don't. But...my grandfather and grandmother did. A lot. They ran a very successful business for thirty years and saved practically every dollar they made. When they passed...I inherited the money, but my father inherited the store. The fucker sold it."

"Oh. So what? You're set for life?"

"Hm...I guess so. But eventually...I want to buy the store back to get it back in the family and run it myself. Eventually." I added with a chuckle.

"I see...well...what about your parents? I never really met them."

"And you never will. They're fuckin' loons. The moment I moved out, I'm sure that all hell broke loose. But it's worth it because now we get to live together in peace. And I don't have to worry about them busting out into a fucking fight while your around."

"Oh...so they got physical?"

"Yeah...but I don't want to talk about it." I tried to get him to drop the subject.

"Okay." He paused for a minute before asking, "Can I live here?"

"Of course baby. I wouldn't want you living any where else." I smiled.

"Okay then." I felt him smile against my chest.

A small, and comfortable silence filled the air as we listened to each other's breathing. "Hey baby?" I broke it.

"Hm?"

"Marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha alright guys! That is for real the last chapter! Ahaha now there is only the epilogue left and I hope to have it up by next week! Ahaha maybe even sooner if you guys can get me to 300 reviews! Ahahaha and yes, I do apologize for messing with ya'll last time and saying that it was the end, when really it wasn't. Ahaha so please don't hold it against me and review to lemme know what you thought of this awfully rushed chapter! Ahahaha**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**

**P.S. I'm still looking for like...one or two back up authors for my big project! If you're interested...lemme know. Ahaha love ya!**


	15. Epilogue

**Your Love's A Drug**

**A/N at the bottom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

First Beach.

It's kinda funny that we end up here tonight. I mean, the memories of our visits to this place weren't exactly ideal. The first night that I was here, I saw Paul again for the first time in twelve years. That was when even the mentioning of his name made me sick to my stomach. But that was just me holding a grudge. The second time we were here was when I first found out that I was dating a wolf. Needless to say, I had begun to freak out a bit. I ran away from him and denied his existence for a month; which, might I add was nearly the death of him. But this time…this time was totally different. There would be no hate between the two of us. I wouldn't run away from him. I would never run from him again; if anything, I'll be running _to_ him. He was, is, and always will be the only one that I give my heart to.

I feel warm and soft yet rough lips press against my neck, pulling me out of my thoughts of the past and back to the present. We sat on a fallen log in front of a fire. I was seated on the edge of the log, in-between Paul's legs. His arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling and holding me close to his warm body. We were still wearing the pants and shirts of our tuxedos. The jackets, ties, and vests were sitting next to us on the log, all bunched together.

"So Jacob Meraz, my new and dearly beloved husband, are you ready to write this letter?" He spoke against my neck, making me smile at the gentle feel of his lips moving against my skin.

"Well," the word came out as a content sigh, "I did promise her that I would write her a letter on the night of my wedding." I look down to my lap where a pad of paper, and envelope, and a pen rest. I pick up the pen and press it against the paper but don't write anything as I'm still unsure of what to say. "Hey babe?"

"Yes my love?" He says softly, still talking into my neck.

"I…I don't know what to write." I murmur to him, feeling a sudden rush of fear and panic set into my system, "Oh God, how could I not know what to write! I've been thinking about this ever since you asked me to marry you, and that was like four months ago!"

"Whoa, calm down babe. Maybe you're just over thinking. Just…clear your mind, and really let all your crazy writing ideas flow away." He begins rubbing one of his hands in a soft circle on my stomach, which I find comforting to no end. I do as he says and clear my mind, "Now don't you think that you should start to tell her things from the planning process?"

"Yes." I smile as I think about all of the things that happened during the planning process. I didn't really plan anything. It was basically Rebecca saying what she thought would look nice, since she thought that watching _The Wedding Planner_ made her a professional wedding planner. I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown when the best thing happened to me. Its two words: Rosalie Cullen.

She was truly a blessing. She saved everything from going straight to hell, and pulled out my dream wedding on the beach. Candles and a big white tent with the nice sunset illuminating everything, thankfully it was a clear sky today so the sunset was nice and clear.

"Okay, and tell her about the reception." He spoke softly as he saw that I had finished describing the ceremony.

"Okay." I agreed as I let myself go back to the reception that we had just come from.

The food was great! Sue Clearwater, Emily, and Esme Cullen prepared all of the food and even the wedding cake. They had to be working for hours because there was so much and it was all so good! Sam was Paul's best man, and he gave a nice speech where he talked about how we belonged together and what-not. He also talked about how we were able to get past the many obstacles that we had on our path, and when he said that I couldn't help but steal a glance towards Emmett who gave me a small smile as Rosalie latched onto his arm. Rebecca was my best man/maid of honor (there was a long debate on which title I should use for her, so we just used a slash) and when it was her turn to talk, some tears were shed…or should I say even more than Sam's speech had brought out. She talked about happiness and all that good stuff, and how she knew that our love would last forever. It was really sweet. And of course, Paul smashed some cake in my face when that time came around, but I got him back so it's okay. Dancing was probably the funniest thing. Watching all of the guys from the pack mess around when _Rude Boy_ by Rihanna began playing was hilarious. And then when the DJ (A.K.A. Alice Cullen) began to play some really low-key sexual songs, things got kinda steamy. Paul and I were of course dancing dirty, but Rebecca and Jared…wow. Paul made a joke and said that she's probably pregnant now. But the best dance was the first slow dance that we had together. It was to one of your favorite songs mom, _Thank You, _byDido.

During our slow movements on the floor Paul say, _"Thank you."_ Just out of nowhere.

And so I said, _"For what?"_

Then he had this amazingly happy, content, and bright smile on his face. _"This is going to sound cheesy, but I'm saying thank you because every day that I spend with you is the best day of my life."_

_Needless to say, the water works kicked in._

Chuckling a bit as I wrote that last sentence, I smiled widely at the fond memory.

"Hey, laugh all you want…that was some romantic shit right there!" Paul laughs as he kisses the top of my head, "And it was also a thousand percent true."

"I know. And you know that that's exactly how I feel with you." I respond and let my head fall back against his shoulder. He had to move just a bit, but he manages to press his lips against mine in a small, gentle, and unfortunately chaste kiss. As I put myself upright again, I found myself determined to finish this letter quickly.

"Did you tell her about your dad?" He asked softly as he began to resume the circular motion of his hand.

"No."

I still haven't talked to him. But he showed up. To say that we were surprised would be a huge understatement. He arrived early, with his friend Charlie and Rachel. They all sat in the back row of seats. From awkward look on his face when I saw him when I first walked down the aisle with Esme, who had become like a second mother to me and I had chosen to give me away, and when I left with Paul…I assume that Rachel had forced him to show up. He didn't say anything to me. And Rachel was the only one out of the three that stayed after the ceremony.

"I think that's it." I whisper read over the words that I've just written.

"Alright, then finish it up baby. Tell her we love her, and we'll write to her soon." Paul punctuates the statement with a kiss to my neck.

"Okay."

_Okay mom, that's it. That's our wedding day in a nutshell. And Paul says to make sure that you know that we'll be writing to you soon, okay? So…we love you._

_With all our love,_

_Your son and new son-in-law_

_Jacob and Paul_

_P.S. You were right. You said that you had a feeling that I would end up here with Paul…and here we are. Mother's intuition I guess…but maybe that's not all you were right about. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Oh and thank you for your graduation letter…I guess you really did think of everything huh?_

Folding the papers so that they would fit into the envelope, I found myself tearing up. Writing the word _Mom_ on the front of the envelope and holding it in my hands, hesitating about throwing it into the fire.

"Something wrong baby?" Paul's concerned question came as a muffled whisper as his mouth was still pressed against my neck.

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what baby?"

"I'm scared that she will be disappointed by the ceremony. I'm scared that she won't get this letter. I'm scared because…I'm worried that after this letter is done…I'll forget about her."

"Baby…Jacob, _we will never forget her_. She was an amazing woman who was kind to everybody no matter what they believed, did, or were. We can never forget someone that great. She helped us be together when your dad said that we couldn't. She believed in you no matter what. We will _never _forget her. Our kids will know how amazing she was, and they will tell their kids. She will not be forgotten babe. I swear on my life."

"Okay then." I took in a deep breath, trying to compose myself as I leaned forward to drop the letter in the awaiting flames. Relaxing back against my husband's warm body I smiled and said, "Guess this means that we're ready to spend our wedding night together huh? Ya know, our first time as husband and husband."

"Ha, baby, trust me when I say that we won't exactly be available to do anything for the next day or two. We're gonna be fucking like rabbits."

"Oh my God!" I burst into laughter, "Gee, way to keep the romantic mood going babe!"

I felt him shrug his shoulders and let out a snicker, "What can I say? I'm horny."

I look past the fire and towards the shoreline where the waves washed up onto the sand. I managed to slip out of Paul's grasp and stood up, and turned around to smile at him.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asks confused as he watches me inch further and further away from him.

I slowly let my fingers move to begin unbuttoning my shirt and said, "Well who says that we have to wait till we get home to get the night started?"

A wide smile replaced his confused expression as realization twinkled in his eyes, "Baby…are you suggesting what I think, and am fucking praying, that you're suggesting?"

"Well, I've always wanted to do it on the beach." I smile a bit wider as I begin to run to the shoreline and let the water run over my bare feet before I'm pulled into a rough and passionate kiss.

If you were to approach me when I first arrived here in La Push and tell me that I would fall in love with a werewolf, get hit-on multiple times by a vampire, lose my mom, get disowned by my dad, and _still _manage to find happiness and get married to the love of my life…I'd look at you like you were fucking crazy and walk away.

But this…this crazy thing that I'm living is my life.

And I wouldn't want it to have happened any other way.

* * *

_**The End**_

**A/N: Alright everyone…aw! It's really over…AW! But yeah…I really did have like…the best time writing this story! This was my first Paul and Jacob story…and ugh! I'm so proud of the success that this story has had! This story has passed the 300 review mark as of Chapter 14! Which is incredible…I think. Hahaha or at least for me it is! I was seriously SHOCKED! Hahaha I mean, I know I'm not that good of an author, and this story was kinda messy in some parts. But yeah…thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read Your Love's A Drug! And an even bigger thank you to those who took the time to leave a review to show their support and to help me get past the 300 review mark! You guys have no idea how much it means to me! To all those who stuck with me from beginning to end, as well as those who jumped on board with this story along the line…WE DID IT! It's done! Hahaha I really hope that people were able to enjoy this story, as well as relate to Jacob's situation with Billy in some way. I really just wanted this to be fun and enjoyable. So yeah…it's over. So please, for this last time…this final chapter…review and lemme know what you thought. Ahahaha and once again, thank you!**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**

**P.S. Your Love's A Drug!**


End file.
